La Otra
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Esa palabra suena tan insignificante. es la cosa más triste tener tal título, porque al tenerlo no eres lo real, solo representas un repuesto.
1. Comienzo

"la otra" por akatsuki girl

notas del capítulo

este fic lo escribi en una de mis noches en vela mientras me igualaba mi carpeta L, pero la idea ya revoloteaba por mi cabeza hace mucho, espero que les guste.

Este es un Ino-Sasu-Saku, una idea que me parece original ya que esto es bajo las perspectivas de Ino y Sasuke uno que otro comentario de sakura y de mi participante de ultimo momento que recompondra algunas cosas.

Las partes que contengan -o- significan que sera narrado por otro personaje la verdad es que en estos precisos momentos estoy muy inspirada y ya empiezo a dar forma de lo que va a ser el final.

Las personalidades de los personajes seran cambiadas levemente aunque tampoco no al grado de estar irreconocibles son lo que son con un poco del toque de mi persona.

mi intencion es usar a todos los personajes para crear diferentes fics con estos en este fic solo se centrara en los tres personajes y a lo mejor de mi participante recien llegado al final.

comienzo

Estaba recién instalada en la ciudad de konoha hacia apenas un mes al principio se suponía que esto solo era temporal, pero como me llovieron ofertas de quedarme aquí se me hizo muy tentativa la idea de llamarlo mi nuevo hogar.

Lo malo de este lugar era que la gente se quedaba embobada viéndome y simplemente al hablar se notaba que este no era mi lugar de nacimiento, ya que el asentó japonés no se me daba muy bien, además de mi cabello rubio y mis ojos aguamarina.

Aquí se burlaban de mi nombre pero la verdad es que en la mitología griega mi nombre pertenecía a una diosa

bueno pero que el significado que aquí se le da es ridículo lo debo de admitir

- Ino – escuche al querer irme por la puerta

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte con desinterés al chico que era mi vecino, un artista callejero de poca monta, para ser sincera tenía algo que le hacía ver atractivo, pero era solo un pelele que no tenía ni lucro ni beneficio, no me convenía, no me serbia

- Quería saber si ya te ibas a trabajar – me pregunto mientras hacia una mueca que según él era una sonrisa

- Si, eso voy a hacer – le dije irreflexiva, intentando demostrarle que lo que me quería decir no me importaba

- Pues quería mostrarte un retrato que dibuje de vos – me dijo tranquilo, pero de esa forma haciendo que yo piense que era un acosador - ¿no tienes un poco de tiempo?, se que la vida de una modelo no es fácil pero… - se quedo callado

Ah por cierto soy una modelo que esta en sus comienzos, aspiro llegar a ser conocida mundialmente es por eso que vine a Japon ya que aquí consegui mi primer contrato, hasta ahora mi fama ya se extendio por casi todo Tokio pero me falta dominar el globo completo.

- Bueno espero que algún día tu…y...yo... tengamos una ci…

- Ah mira la hora – dije mientras veía mi reloj – estoy retrasada adiós – acabe diciendo, al mismo tiempo que me iba por la puerta, sin dejar que el terminase con su intento de una cita

-o-

- Es una chica despampanante– decía Sai, mientras hacía ademanes con las manos, en su según el "constructiva" charla

Aquí tenía otra tarde desperdiciada con mis amigos, el que hablaba era Sai, un chico de piel blanca, ojos negros, al igual que su cabello, según muchas personas se parece a mi según yo y personas que ven algo más que el color del pelo decímos que no había nada de parecido entre ambos, solo el cabello.

Admito tener la piel blanca, pero no parezco un payaso o un muerto, como el caso de él; si mis ojos seran de color negro, pero él no tiene ese destello rojizo solo encontrado en mi familia lo único que sería similar es el color del pelo, nada más si es que se quiere encontrar a alguien que se parezca a mi ese sería mi hermano.

- Wow – dijo la voz estrepitosa de Naruto – según lo que has dicho debe de ser mi pariente

Este era Naruto, el rubio con cara de tonto, el cabeza hueca número uno en hacer sorprender a la gente, un imbécil, de personalidad definida, pero que al final de todo solo parecía un chiquillo jugando a querer ser algo más de lo que era

mi mejor amigo, mi peor rival y mi total contraparte.

- No ella era linda – respondió un tajante Sai

- ¿qué intentas insinuar? – sonó la voz de Naruto esta vez algo alterada

Y empezó una pelea entre ambos, yo solo los observe por unos cuantos segundos para después sumergirme en mis pensamientos y miles de preguntas se formaron en ella "¿desde cuando mi vida era de esta manera?", "¿así seria mi vida por siempre?", "¿estaba de acuerdo con lo que tenía?" y lo más importante "¿estaba seguro de querer…"

- ¡TEME! – grito Naruto a unos cuantos centímetros míos, haciendo que despertara de mi ensoñación

- ¿Qué quieres BAKA? – pregunte mirándole feo

- ¿Por qué te quedas viendo a la nada? – me pregunto con cara inocente, tal y como la de un niño – ¿Sasuke? - acabo de decir

- Seguro está pensando en lo bien que lo pasara mañana – interfirió Sai – en su luna de miel

"¿estaba seguro de querer casarme?"

-o-

- Señorita Yamanaca – me dijo la secretaria del lugar de donde era mi sesión de fotos – ¿me puede hacer un favor?

- Que es lo que quiere, no tengo tiempo - hable engreída

- Me da un autógrafo – pregunto mostrándome una libreta

- A lo que sepa, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo – le dije, sin verla a la cara, para que de esa forma no me dé pena y la acabe haciendo caso – si no tiene nada más que decirme le pido que se marche - ordene

- Maldita rubia mandona – susurro bajo, pero igualmente la escuche

Yo solo le vi unos segundos para después blandir una sonrisa, en su cara y a continuación darme la vuelta.

Si lo acepto, yo soy mandona, pero la razón era para entender, cuando yo tenía el control de las cosas todo iba bien, todo era como debía de ser por eso no le veo el lado de malo en eso de ser mandona.

La carrera de modelaje siempre me pareció algo obsceno, la idea nunca me agrado, pero mi meta era diferente al de las otras ya que lo que yo deseaba era demostrar al mundo entero que una chica puede ser linda y a la vez inteligente y eso lo daba a notar con mi forma de manejar las cosas, ya que yo era mi propia representante y nunca tuve ningunas perdida en lo que yo ganaba, y de esa forma ganaba más y me ahorraba las estafas de un extraño.

Seguí caminando, hasta ver frente a mí un club, que decía "the night", el nombre me llamo la atención así que me decidí por entrar, era el lugar adecuado para tal vez encontrar alguna amistad, ya que no tenía ninguna y al final de todo algo me decía, que entrara.

Pero… me equivoque en esa decisión y demasiado, el lugar era un burdel de cuarta, con putas bailando en las barras y acercándose a las mesas a ofrecerse para un acoston, si me ven aquí podrían decir que soy lesbiana, o peor que soy una puta, al igual que ellas

"No eso no puede ser posible" me dije a mi misma con desesperación.

Una chica de esas paso por mi lado y con una ropa muy similar a la mía, pensé " para colmo estoy con un traje muy atrevido y no salí con los guardaespaldas de la agencia", si… ya era vista como una de estas tantas prostitutas del lugar.

Cuando sentí una nalgada, me di la vuelta impactada para ver al imbécil que hozo a hacerme aquel acto tan vulgar.

- ¡qué te pasa! - le grite a un tipo de 40 y pico años, tal vez de 50; de cabello blanco y con una verruga de gran tamaño en su nariz, claramente metido en un estado de ebriedad

- ¿pero no trabajas aquí? – pregunto - ¿de qué te quejas?- acabo de decir su cuestión, ese hombre que apenas se podía mantener de pie.

- ¡déjala en paz, Jiraiya! – grito un chico de pelo castaño corto, con su debido encanto que vino junto a su perro, para agarrar del brazo al pervertido – ella no trabaja aquí – le dijo bajando el tono de su voz

- Ah ¿si? – se quedo meditando – lo siento – dijo dándome una reverencia, para después votar una burda carcajada.

Yo me quede viéndolo, asqueada, extrañada e indignada, ya no lo podía esperar más me tenía que ir.

- Disculpe señorita, el siempre es así – me dijo el chico castaño, intentando defender al tipo de hace poco

- No me diga – dije sarcástica – no me lo quiero encontrar, es mejor que me valla – dije eso y me di la vuelta

- Espere, le invito una copa

- No gracias, ya tuve suficiente por hoy

- Tómelo, como un agradecimiento de haberla salvado del viejo verde de Jiraiya

- Está bien – accedí por no ser grosera

- Mi nombre es Kiba - su perrito empezó a chillar – ah y el es Akamaru

- Yo soy Ino – dije mientras me sentaba en la barra de bebidas

-o-

- Vamos Sasuke no seas tan amargado, en fin es tu despedida de soltero –me decía Naruto

- No estoy de humor – respondí francamente

- Solo será hoy – insistió mi amigo

- No – respondí serio

- Después estarás atado a Sakura toda la vida, al menos por hoy date el gusto de probar algo diferente – dijo algo muy cierto y por lo cual acabe accediendo

Me llevaron a un lugar que no se ni su nombre, el cual era un cabaret, en el cual todas las "bailarinas" se te ofrecían y al verme como una tropa vino tras mío

- ¡Teme! – reclamo Naruto - ¿Por qué siempre las chicas van tras de ti? – pregunto triste

La verdad era que la pregunta que me dio no la podía responder, nunca lo supe pero siempre pasa lo mismo, ya que desde muy chico mi vida es así, lo único que se me ocurría era decir "es la maldición de los Uchiha", ya que desde muy niño veía a mi hermano en mis mismas condiciones y hasta veía a ciertas señoras guiñándole el ojo a mi padre solo era… "algo de familia".

- Señoritas, me quiero presentar – dijo Sai a la tropa detrás mío – mi nombre es Sai y soy el hermano del al que vienen siguiendo

- Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Itachi me mataría si supiera que lo cambie por esto – le dije señalándolo

- Ni que no pareciésemos hermanos – dijo abrazándome

- No me toques – le dije mirándolo con rabia – y no, no nos parecemos – las chicas al ver que ya me estaba saliendo de mis casillas retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos – vamos a sentarnos – ordene

- Ya – dijeron ambos siguiéndome

2 horas después

- Brindamos, por ti y tu feliz vida con Sa…hip…Sakura-chan – decía por vigésima vez Naruto totalmente ebrio

Sai ya se había marchado con una de las tantas ofrecidas que me rodeaban, que en verdad creía que él era mi hermano, como siempre el parco de Neji no vino y el atarantado de Naruto ya se intoxico con la bebida.

Esto habia sido una mala idea, mi despedida de soltero parecía más de ese par que me acompañaba que mío, "a la próxima" pensé "a la próxima, si no va Neji, yo tampoco lo hare" en fin era él, el que más me entendía

Al final a causa del aburrimiento, decidí embriagarme en fin así todo se siente mejor y por esa razón tenía que ir a la barra de bebidas a pedir una botella.

Al estar cerca pude visualizar, a una chica hermosa, de buen cuerpo, piel clara, rubia, de ojos celestes sentada, con una copa en la mano, seguramente era extranjera.

A lo mejor trabajaba aquí, pero me negaba a esa idea ya que la veía muy bella como para estarse rebajando a esto, su apariencia podía hacerla muy famosa de eso estaba seguro.

Y se me prendió un foco, en fin hoy era mi añorada despedida de solteros y eso haría me despediría y solo la quería a ella para eso

era ella o nadie.

-o-

Estaba sentada en la barra, escuchando las insinuaciones del chico de nombre Kiba, hastiada de que así sea el trato que me daba todo chico al que conocía, pero en fin había conocido a alguien en este lugar, nadie se sentó al lado mío por suerte, cuando escuche.

- Kiba – dijo una voz varonil detrás mío – dame un vaso de coñac – acabo de decir para después sentarse al lado mío

La curiosidad me pico y dirigí mi mirada al tipo que estaba al lado mío de costado, su estatura era normal, su piel blanca y su cabello azabache "definitivamente no me gusta el hombre japonés" pensé al mirarlo.

De repente se dio la vuelta y me vio cara a cara, se me callo la copa que llevaba en las manos, debido a la impresión y de esa forma el me sonrió de medio lado.

No, el no era japonés, el era de un país extraño donde los hombres nacen con los rasgos perfectos, era de perfectolandia, donde solo había un habitante y ese habitante era él.

Me quede fascinada ante sus ojos y hasta empecé a temblar.

- Hola mi nombre es Uchiha Sas

"la otra" por akatsuki girl

notas del capítulo

este fic lo escribi en una de mis noches en vela mientras me igualaba mi carpeta L, pero la idea ya revoloteaba por mi cabeza hace mucho, espero que les guste.

Este es un Ino-Sasu-Saku, una idea que me parece original ya que esto es bajo las perspectivas de Ino y Sasuke uno que otro comentario de sakura y de mi participante de ultimo momento que recompondra algunas cosas.

Las partes que contengan -o- significan que sera narrado por otro personaje la verdad es que en estos precisos momentos estoy muy inspirada y ya empiezo a dar forma de lo que va a ser el final.

Las personalidades de los personajes seran cambiadas levemente aunque tampoco no al grado de estar irreconocibles son lo que son con un poco del toque de mi persona.

mi intencion es usar a todos los personajes para crear diferentes fics con estos en este fic solo se centrara en los tres personajes y a lo mejor de mi participante recien llegado al final.

comienzo

Estaba recién instalada en la ciudad de konoha hacia apenas un mes al principio se suponía que esto solo era temporal, pero como me llovieron ofertas de quedarme aquí se me hizo muy tentativa la idea de llamarlo mi nuevo hogar.

Lo malo de este lugar era que la gente se quedaba embobada viéndome y simplemente al hablar se notaba que este no era mi lugar de nacimiento, ya que el asentó japonés no se me daba muy bien, además de mi cabello rubio y mis ojos aguamarina.

Aquí se burlaban de mi nombre pero la verdad es que en la mitología griega mi nombre pertenecía a una diosa

bueno pero que el significado que aquí se le da es ridículo lo debo de admitir

- Ino – escuche al querer irme por la puerta

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte con desinterés al chico que era mi vecino, un artista callejero de poca monta, para ser sincera tenía algo que le hacía ver atractivo, pero era solo un pelele que no tenía ni lucro ni beneficio, no me convenía, no me serbia

- Quería saber si ya te ibas a trabajar – me pregunto mientras hacia una mueca que según él era una sonrisa

- Si, eso voy a hacer – le dije irreflexiva, intentando demostrarle que lo que me quería decir no me importaba

- Pues quería mostrarte un retrato que dibuje de vos – me dijo tranquilo, pero de esa forma haciendo que yo piense que era un acosador - ¿no tienes un poco de tiempo?, se que la vida de una modelo no es fácil pero… - se quedo callado

Ah por cierto soy una modelo que esta en sus comienzos, aspiro llegar a ser conocida mundialmente es por eso que vine a Japon ya que aquí consegui mi primer contrato, hasta ahora mi fama ya se extendio por casi todo Tokio pero me falta dominar el globo completo.

- Bueno espero que algún día tu…y...yo... tengamos una ci…

- Ah mira la hora – dije mientras veía mi reloj – estoy retrasada adiós – acabe diciendo, al mismo tiempo que me iba por la puerta, sin dejar que el terminase con su intento de una cita

-o-

- Es una chica despampanante– decía Sai, mientras hacía ademanes con las manos, en su según el "constructiva" charla

Aquí tenía otra tarde desperdiciada con mis amigos, el que hablaba era Sai, un chico de piel blanca, ojos negros, al igual que su cabello, según muchas personas se parece a mi según yo y personas que ven algo más que el color del pelo decímos que no había nada de parecido entre ambos, solo el cabello.

Admito tener la piel blanca, pero no parezco un payaso o un muerto, como el caso de él; si mis ojos seran de color negro, pero él no tiene ese destello rojizo solo encontrado en mi familia lo único que sería similar es el color del pelo, nada más si es que se quiere encontrar a alguien que se parezca a mi ese sería mi hermano.

- Wow – dijo la voz estrepitosa de Naruto – según lo que has dicho debe de ser mi pariente

Este era Naruto, el rubio con cara de tonto, el cabeza hueca número uno en hacer sorprender a la gente, un imbécil, de personalidad definida, pero que al final de todo solo parecía un chiquillo jugando a querer ser algo más de lo que era

mi mejor amigo, mi peor rival y mi total contraparte.

- No ella era linda – respondió un tajante Sai

- ¿qué intentas insinuar? – sonó la voz de Naruto esta vez algo alterada

Y empezó una pelea entre ambos, yo solo los observe por unos cuantos segundos para después sumergirme en mis pensamientos y miles de preguntas se formaron en ella "¿desde cuando mi vida era de esta manera?", "¿así seria mi vida por siempre?", "¿estaba de acuerdo con lo que tenía?" y lo más importante "¿estaba seguro de querer…"

- ¡TEME! – grito Naruto a unos cuantos centímetros míos, haciendo que despertara de mi ensoñación

- ¿Qué quieres BAKA? – pregunte mirándole feo

- ¿Por qué te quedas viendo a la nada? – me pregunto con cara inocente, tal y como la de un niño – ¿Sasuke? - acabo de decir

- Seguro está pensando en lo bien que lo pasara mañana – interfirió Sai – en su luna de miel

"¿estaba seguro de querer casarme?"

-o-

- Señorita Yamanaca – me dijo la secretaria del lugar de donde era mi sesión de fotos – ¿me puede hacer un favor?

- Que es lo que quiere, no tengo tiempo - hable engreída

- Me da un autógrafo – pregunto mostrándome una libreta

- A lo que sepa, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo – le dije, sin verla a la cara, para que de esa forma no me dé pena y la acabe haciendo caso – si no tiene nada más que decirme le pido que se marche - ordene

- Maldita rubia mandona – susurro bajo, pero igualmente la escuche

Yo solo le vi unos segundos para después blandir una sonrisa, en su cara y a continuación darme la vuelta.

Si lo acepto, yo soy mandona, pero la razón era para entender, cuando yo tenía el control de las cosas todo iba bien, todo era como debía de ser por eso no le veo el lado de malo en eso de ser mandona.

La carrera de modelaje siempre me pareció algo obsceno, la idea nunca me agrado, pero mi meta era diferente al de las otras ya que lo que yo deseaba era demostrar al mundo entero que una chica puede ser linda y a la vez inteligente y eso lo daba a notar con mi forma de manejar las cosas, ya que yo era mi propia representante y nunca tuve ningunas perdida en lo que yo ganaba, y de esa forma ganaba más y me ahorraba las estafas de un extraño.

Seguí caminando, hasta ver frente a mí un club, que decía "the night", el nombre me llamo la atención así que me decidí por entrar, era el lugar adecuado para tal vez encontrar alguna amistad, ya que no tenía ninguna y al final de todo algo me decía, que entrara.

Pero… me equivoque en esa decisión y demasiado, el lugar era un burdel de cuarta, con putas bailando en las barras y acercándose a las mesas a ofrecerse para un acoston, si me ven aquí podrían decir que soy lesbiana, o peor que soy una puta, al igual que ellas

"No eso no puede ser posible" me dije a mi misma con desesperación.

Una chica de esas paso por mi lado y con una ropa muy similar a la mía, pensé " para colmo estoy con un traje muy atrevido y no salí con los guardaespaldas de la agencia", si… ya era vista como una de estas tantas prostitutas del lugar.

Cuando sentí una nalgada, me di la vuelta impactada para ver al imbécil que hozo a hacerme aquel acto tan vulgar.

- ¡qué te pasa! - le grite a un tipo de 40 y pico años, tal vez de 50; de cabello blanco y con una verruga de gran tamaño en su nariz, claramente metido en un estado de ebriedad

- ¿pero no trabajas aquí? – pregunto - ¿de qué te quejas?- acabo de decir su cuestión, ese hombre que apenas se podía mantener de pie.

- ¡déjala en paz, Jiraiya! – grito un chico de pelo castaño corto, con su debido encanto que vino junto a su perro, para agarrar del brazo al pervertido – ella no trabaja aquí – le dijo bajando el tono de su voz

- Ah ¿si? – se quedo meditando – lo siento – dijo dándome una reverencia, para después votar una burda carcajada.

Yo me quede viéndolo, asqueada, extrañada e indignada, ya no lo podía esperar más me tenía que ir.

- Disculpe señorita, el siempre es así – me dijo el chico castaño, intentando defender al tipo de hace poco

- No me diga – dije sarcástica – no me lo quiero encontrar, es mejor que me valla – dije eso y me di la vuelta

- Espere, le invito una copa

- No gracias, ya tuve suficiente por hoy

- Tómelo, como un agradecimiento de haberla salvado del viejo verde de Jiraiya

- Está bien – accedí por no ser grosera

- Mi nombre es Kiba - su perrito empezó a chillar – ah y el es Akamaru

- Yo soy Ino – dije mientras me sentaba en la barra de bebidas

-o-

- Vamos Sasuke no seas tan amargado, en fin es tu despedida de soltero –me decía Naruto

- No estoy de humor – respondí francamente

- Solo será hoy – insistió mi amigo

- No – respondí serio

- Después estarás atado a Sakura toda la vida, al menos por hoy date el gusto de probar algo diferente – dijo algo muy cierto y por lo cual acabe accediendo

Me llevaron a un lugar que no se ni su nombre, el cual era un cabaret, en el cual todas las "bailarinas" se te ofrecían y al verme como una tropa vino tras mío

- ¡Teme! – reclamo Naruto - ¿Por qué siempre las chicas van tras de ti? – pregunto triste

La verdad era que la pregunta que me dio no la podía responder, nunca lo supe pero siempre pasa lo mismo, ya que desde muy chico mi vida es así, lo único que se me ocurría era decir "es la maldición de los Uchiha", ya que desde muy niño veía a mi hermano en mis mismas condiciones y hasta veía a ciertas señoras guiñándole el ojo a mi padre solo era… "algo de familia".

- Señoritas, me quiero presentar – dijo Sai a la tropa detrás mío – mi nombre es Sai y soy el hermano del al que vienen siguiendo

- Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Itachi me mataría si supiera que lo cambie por esto – le dije señalándolo

- Ni que no pareciésemos hermanos – dijo abrazándome

- No me toques – le dije mirándolo con rabia – y no, no nos parecemos – las chicas al ver que ya me estaba saliendo de mis casillas retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos – vamos a sentarnos – ordene

- Ya – dijeron ambos siguiéndome

2 horas después

- Brindamos, por ti y tu feliz vida con Sa…hip…Sakura-chan – decía por vigésima vez Naruto totalmente ebrio

Sai ya se había marchado con una de las tantas ofrecidas que me rodeaban, que en verdad creía que él era mi hermano, como siempre el parco de Neji no vino y el atarantado de Naruto ya se intoxico con la bebida.

Esto habia sido una mala idea, mi despedida de soltero parecía más de ese par que me acompañaba que mío, "a la próxima" pensé "a la próxima, si no va Neji, yo tampoco lo hare" en fin era él, el que más me entendía

Al final a causa del aburrimiento, decidí embriagarme en fin así todo se siente mejor y por esa razón tenía que ir a la barra de bebidas a pedir una botella.

Al estar cerca pude visualizar, a una chica hermosa, de buen cuerpo, piel clara, rubia, de ojos celestes sentada, con una copa en la mano, seguramente era extranjera.

A lo mejor trabajaba aquí, pero me negaba a esa idea ya que la veía muy bella como para estarse rebajando a esto, su apariencia podía hacerla muy famosa de eso estaba seguro.

Y se me prendió un foco, en fin hoy era mi añorada despedida de solteros y eso haría me despediría y solo la quería a ella para eso

era ella o nadie.

-o-

Estaba sentada en la barra, escuchando las insinuaciones del chico de nombre Kiba, hastiada de que así sea el trato que me daba todo chico al que conocía, pero en fin había conocido a alguien en este lugar, nadie se sentó al lado mío por suerte, cuando escuche.

- Kiba – dijo una voz varonil detrás mío – dame un vaso de coñac – acabo de decir para después sentarse al lado mío

La curiosidad me pico y dirigí mi mirada al tipo que estaba al lado mío de costado, su estatura era normal, su piel blanca y su cabello azabache "definitivamente no me gusta el hombre japonés" pensé al mirarlo.

De repente se dio la vuelta y me vio cara a cara, se me callo la copa que llevaba en las manos, debido a la impresión y de esa forma el me sonrió de medio lado.

No, el no era japonés, el era de un país extraño donde los hombres nacen con los rasgos perfectos, era de perfectolandia, donde solo había un habitante y ese habitante era él.

Me quede fascinada ante sus ojos y hasta empecé a temblar.

- Hola mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke - me dijo

- Yamanaca Ino – respondí lo más antes posible para no quedar como una imbécil frente a él.

uke - me dijo

- Yamanaca Ino – respondí lo más antes posible para no quedar como una imbécil frente a él.


	2. Caprichos

Caprichos

Si pudiera describir a Ino Yamanaka diría que ella es bella, divertida y muy segura de sí misma, opiniones formadas de mi parte en todas estas tres horas y media que estoy hablando con ella sin encontrar resultado alguno de lo que eran mis verdaderas intenciones.

Pero estaba satisfecho después de todo, me bastaba con ver su bonito rostro tan cerca del mío y su sonrisa de niña cada vez que le comentaba algo gracioso.

Ella, simplemente podría decir que era diferente sus aptitudes y todo lo demás no eran cosas muy comunes en una modelo, ya que ella era autentica, sabia razonar y no creía que su belleza era lo más importante en su vida, cosa admirable de quien es bella.

Le encontraba un cierto parecido con Naruto cada vez que sonreía ya que ella al igual que mi amigo mostraban una inocencia innata, una sonrisa tan irreal que me admiro al presenciarla, pero además de eso no veía gran cosa, ella era diferente, es diferente a todos, a todas.

Ella hubiera podido ser… al menos un año atrás, pero ahora estaba a un día de mi boda con una chica a la que en verdad amo, no tan guapa como Ino, pero si era bella y el tono evocador de sus ojos me hacían verla como algo más que una niña.

Era una lastima solo hubiera querido conocerla antes que a Sakura, no es que me arrepienta de mi decisión solo que hubiera querido probar de la manera correcta a la chica que tenia frente mió.

-o-

Estaba ahí sentada con un chico de perfectolandia intentando no tartamudear ni una sola vez ya que el nerviosismo me carcomía.

El era un empresario joven por herencia, ya tenia la vida asegurada, pero a la vez se tuvo que esforzar mucho para cumplir con las exigencias de su padre y para no quedar a la sombra de un hermano destinado a ser su rival y peor enemigo debido a su perfección en cada acto que el otro cometía.

Una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros, un increíble aspecto y la cuenta bancaria calculada entre varios millones, si no fuera por lo ególatra que puede llegar a ser, ese narcisismo extremo que demostraba cuando hablaba de sus logros y su falta de palabras en su vocabulario podría decir que era realmente perfecto, pero los defectos encontrados no eran gran cosa en fin eso era lo que me atrae de el, el demuestra poder y misterio, haciéndole así que sean aceptables aquellos defectos.

Ya eran las tres y cuarenta y cinco minutos que lo llevaba conociendo, se hacia tarde el lugar no era el correcto para alguien como yo y solo por el me quede más de lo debido, pero era mejor pensar en mi bienestar y en que no me encuentren los fotógrafos en un lugar como este.

— Sasuke, me tengo que ir – dije, para después levantarme de la banca de donde estaba sentada

— ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto

— A mi casa se me hizo tarde y además sabes como son los periodistas

— En Japón, no es tan grave la cosa… pero tienes razón se hizo tarde, ¿ te llevo?

— No, tu amigo, al que le dices dobe, esta ebrio y puede que sea algo malo para el que le dejes

— No te preocupes volveré por el, pero después de llevarte, es tarde no seria caballeroso que te deje rondar por las calles sola

— Esta bien – accedí

— Vamos

-o-

Se me fue la lengua de larga y acabe llevándola a su casa, simplemente la deseaba demasiado era algo que había nacido desde el momento que la vi y que iba creciendo conforme la trataba.

Yo nunca fui un pervertido, pero con ella era diferente ideas obscenas y subidas de tono, era a lo que me impulsaba su simple presencia, su moldeado cuerpo, la belleza de su rostro, sus ojos que chocaban con los míos haciendo que el tiempo se paralizara, con ella era diferente solo eso podría expresar ya que ni yo mismo lo sabría explicar.

- Ya llegamos – me dijo ella

Entonces yo estacione mi auto en la puerta de su casa, Ino se bajo y yo inconscientemente hice lo mismo.

Estábamos bajo el cielo expectante, la adrenalina me carcomía, aun quería mi despedida y estaba ella

Le gustaba, lo sabia por la forma en la que me veía, solo tenia que dar un paso más para que todo lo que yo quiero se pueda.

— Adiós, Sasuke – me dijo al tener la puerta abierta de su casa, para después depositarme un beso en mi mejilla

Era ahora o nunca.

La agarre del brazo y le hice dar una vuelta para que así ella me vea, me acerque a ella y la apegue a la pared al mismo tiempo que hacia que mi cuerpo este muy cerca de ella lo suficiente, como para escuchar los latidos rápidos de su corazón.

La agarre de la barbilla y la bese, ella no correspondía pero fue accediendo poco a poco, hizo que pruebe el sabor embriagante de sus labios y que de esa forma aumente mi excitación.

"Ella era diferente, solo podría decir eso"

Cuando sus delicadas manos me empujaron hacia atrás y con la respiración entrecortada me dijo

— No Sasuke, no es correcto hacer esto cuando recién nos conocemos

Yo me quede fascinado, aun más que antes nunca nadie se había rehusado a algo como esto, ella era la primera, ella era muy diferente y por eso me gusto aún más de lo que ya me gustaba.

— No haré nada que no quieras - le dije mientras volvía a unir mis labios a los suyos, esta vez ella no dio ninguna objeción y se dejo llevar por el momento, sus manos se abrazaron a mi espalda, yo para profundizar el beso la levante hasta por donde mis caderas, aprovechando para tocar su parte trasera, a ella no le importo me seguía besando como nunca nadie me había besado.

El lugar era imprudente para hacer lo que yo quería, en fin mi nombre era bien conocido y el de ella también , pero mi cuerpo pedía más, el de ella igual, empecé a avanzar hasta la puerta para abrirla totalmente de una patada, sin siquiera cortar el beso que nos estábamos dando, con mi pie también cerré la puerta.

Empecé a buscar desesperadamente su cuarto, pero ya no aguantaba, la tendí encima de su sofá de cuero, para después seguir besándola, con mis manos tocaba lo que ahora parecía el cielo, su boca no era suficiente, así que empecé a besar su cuello con deseo puro, ella me quito la camisa y yo decidí seguir inspeccionando su cuerpo, quitándole la prenda que cubría su pecho, encontrándome con un brasier muy tentador, y lo más tentador era lo que había dentro de el, eran unos pechos grandes y bien formados muy distintos a los que haya visto en toda mi vida.

Ella era muy bella me gustaba, me gustaba y demasiado

Toda ella era algo muy distinto a lo que ya e probado, hasta el mismo sabor de su boca, era que la conozca antes….

Mientras la besaba, me acorde de… Sakura, ella no se merecía esto por más que sea mi despedida de solteros o lo que sea, ella nunca me lo hubiera hecho, yo nunca lo hice, nunca me ose a ponerle los cuernos a Sakura, porque…. Porque la amaba y me negaba a perderla, además de que Ino no era una traición cualquiera, Ino era diferente a todas y por esa misma diferencia me temo que no querré dejarla a ella tampoco.

— Ino – le dije mientras me separaba de su cuerpo – lo siento, no puedo

Ella me vio confundida por unos cuantos segundos, para después cubrirse, la parte de arriba

- A que pena – me dijo, con una sonrisa picara – por que en verdad me hubiera acostado contigo

Yo la vi de arriba abajo

"me estaba tentando"

trague saliva

"como la deseaba".

— Perdoname – le dije mirando al suelo – me casare mañana

— Lo entiendo – me respondió mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría – ahora vete – me dijo con voz gélida señalando la puerta

— Ino yo… - le dije ya en el marco de la puerta

— ¡VETE ¡ - dijo cerrándome la puerta en la cara

Yo me quede ahí sin siquiera poder moverme, "¿me había botado?", primera vez en mi vida que me hacían eso por más que halla tratado como basura a una chica nunca me hicieron eso, nadie.

Ella era diferente, pero no pensé que lo fuera hasta este extremo, sonreí para mi mismo, "ahora me gusta mucho más".

Aun seguía con la excitación a flor de piel, por mi volvía adentro y la hacia mía, pero eso ya era improbable ya que ella me había botado de su casa y no la culpo.

"Yamanaka Ino, me encantas por eso espero no volver a verte nunca"

Bueno tendría que ir por el usuratoncachi de Naruto

-o-

Tras haberlo botado me metí en mi cama con un gran nudo en la garganta.

Mi capricho se me había ido

Sasuke era un imbécil, que jugo conmigo, pero francamente si planteo bien las cosas, no fue tanto así, al menos tubo los pantalones para decirme su situación actual antes de que yo me acueste con el, solo nos dejamos llevar ambos el y yo

También yo fui muy imprudente al dejar que pasara esto.

Pero lo que me duele es el orgullo, por que me siento usada

No, es más me duele por que ni siquiera se acostó con migo y eso me hacia sentir rechazada y a la vez me hacia envidiar a la susodicha con la que pronto se casaría.

Estaba estresada, necesitaba desahogarme, mañana iría a la casa de mis tíos que viven aquí, para que aunque sea se me valla esta piedra siento en el pecho.

-o-

Estaba tan feliz, hoy, si hoy era el dìa.

Me decía esto a mi misma mientras me veía al espejo con mi vestido de novia.

Todo fue tan repentino, tan rápido, tan perfecto, un sueño de vida realizado, el fin a una etapa de mi vida y un comienzo a lo que va a ser mi vida de hoy en adelante.

Sasuke me pidió matrimonio, hace como unos tres meses, solo llevábamos un año en esta relación, pero eso fue suficiente para tomar esta dedición que marcaría nuestras vidas.

Yo lo amo y se que el me ama, es algo hasta difícil de creer, de que el chico cubito de hielo, se halla fijado en mi y que piense en formar una familia conmigo.

El vestido formaba muy bien mi delgado cuerpo y el color blanco, hacia resaltar mi cabello rosado y mis ojos jade.

Me quería ver perfecta, quería estar a la altura de Sasuke, al menos quisiera esta vez estar junto a el como una igual, al menos parecer merecedora del apellido Uchiha.

Este dìa lo soñaba, lo esperaba y hoy se cumpliría el mejor dìa de mi vida, desde hoy seria Sakura Uchiha.

El apellido me sienta muy bien es más va muy bien con mi nombre

-o-

— Tía – dije cuando me abrieron la puerta de su casa – cuanto tiempo - le dije sonriendo

— Ino, has crecido mucho, mírate estas preciosa

— Gracias – le dije sin parar de sonreír

— Ino – dijo mi tío, para después abrazarme

— Tío – dije en medio del abrazo – ah y donde esta…

— Ah, ese chico sabes que no se despierta nunca temprano

— Entonces no cambio

— No, ni un poco

— Vaya, hace como unos diez años que no lo veo, quisiera saber como esta

— Esta bien

Después empezamos a compartir datos de lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo que no nos veíamos, cuando escuchamos

— ¡mamá!, donde esta mi ropa – esa seguramente era la voz de mi primo

— ¡En tus cajones! – respondió mi tía

— Ah, jajaja es que nunca esta ahí

No había cambiado, tan desorganizado, como cuando teníamos trece años.

Yo estaba ansiosa quería ver a mi primito.

Escuche sus pisadas bajar por las escaleras

Él al ya estar abajo se quedo un buen rato viéndome, como intentando recordar de donde me conocía.

— ¿mamá, papá, por qué una modelo esta en la casa? – pregunto inocentemente

En ese momento todos los presentes casi nos caímos debido a su preguntita

— ¿No me recuerdas, baka? – le dije intentando de calmar mis ganas de matarlo

— No, ¿tu me conoces?

— Si yo soy tu prima, Ino

— Ah Ino – dijo sonriendo – primita de verdad que estas muy bella

— Naruto, no has cambiado – sonreí ampliamente, cuando note su forma de vestir - ¿Por qué tan elegante? – pregunte

— Ah es que hoy se casara Sakura –chan

— No me digas – respondí, mientras me acordaba de la muchachita pelirosa, con quien jugaba, mas bien peleaba, era una rivalidad difícil de explicar el por que.

— Si, ¿quieres ir? – me pregunto mientras sus ojos brillaban

— No, Naruto, no pienso ir de colada

— No hay problema, me han dicho que puedo llevar un acompañante

— No lo se, no creo que seria bueno que vaya

— Ya pues, quiero presentarte a mis amigos para que se mueran de envidia

Sonreí ante lo dicho por Naruto

— ¿con quien se va ha casar, la frente de marquesina?

— Con el teme

— ¿teme?

"que nombre tan raro" pensé acerca de lo del teme

— Si, soy el padrino ¿te lo dije?

— No, no lo mencionaste

-o-

Apenas pude dormir por el nerviosismo, por el dìa "de" la boda, las cosas ya estaban listas y estaba a escasas horas de decir el "si" frente al altar.

Las palabras de mi hermano por teléfono resonaban en mi cabeza "¿estas seguro de esto? Aún hay tiempo para dar marcha atrásame dijo el severo Itachi yo le respondí que estaba más que seguro de que Sakura era la mujer de mi vida, pero por dentro yo mismo dudaba de mis palabras.

Supongo que esto le debe de pasar a cualquiera en este día, ojala que sea así.

-o-

El sonar de la música de fondo era muy bella, el decorado perfecto, esta frentezota se agarro uno con mucho billete quisiera saber quien es el "afortunado".

Claro que hubiera podido disfrutar más de todo si no hubiera sido que íbamos demasiado tarde ya que el acto ya había empezado.

El novio, estaba parado en el altar esperándola, la música sonó y ella vino caminando por la alfombra roja, se veía muy bella, a Sakura siempre la vi muy bonita.

Quise ver la cara del novio ya que siempre se voltean para ver a su futura esposa.

Cuando dirigí mi vista a el…

— Sasuke – dije en voz baja

Me quede petrificada viéndolo, hasta que me di cuenta que el también me vio y después desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

Me escape del lugar, sin importar de que me vieran como una loca, sin importar de que no sabia de que me estaba escapando.


	3. Destino

**A mi opinión personal este episodio quedo un poco flojo, pero no se que es lo que pensaran ustedes.**

**Pues bien espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo y agradezco de corazón los dos comentarios que he recibido y pues bien sin más que decir les dejo leer el capítulo. **

**Destino**

No creo que mi imaginación me halla jugado semejante broma, pensé mirando al suelo, para después levantar mi mirada y buscarla.

El verla ahí en la boda viéndome, con cara de horrorizada, me sentí culpable y a la vez recordé las sensaciones sentidas ayer en la noche.

"Ino, ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

- Sasuke – me llamo la atención Sakura, tras ver que me quede mirando a un punto fijo que ella desconocía – ya es hora

Asentí con la cabeza, pero antes volví a buscar a Ino, pero ya no estaba.

-o-

"me volvió a ganar", me dije

Mi rivalidad con Sakura en mi infancia, era debido a que yo estaba frustrada, de que ella siempre obtenga lo que yo quería.

Esta vez fue el mismo caso, ella era muy habilidosa y siendo sincera ella es más inteligente que yo.

Aún no entiendo por que ella tenía tan baja autoestima, si ella era la única persona que me hacia bajar mi ego y me hacia deprimir, justo como ahora.

Tuve que volver a ver el "dichoso" acto, para no quedar mal frente a la gente del lugar y para no dar sospechas que no deseo, solo llegue al acepto de ambas partes, solo llegue a ver la parte que no deseaba ver.

- Jajaja, chicos – grito Naruto – miren a mi prima – dijo con orgullo

- Ino es tu prima – pregunto ¿Sai?

- ¿la conoces? – pregunto Naruto a la pregunta de Sai

- Es mi vecino – acabe respondiendo a la pregunta de Naruto – y si soy su prima – le dije a Sai

Entonces Naruto sonrió tal y como un niño

- Con que hablabas de ella ¡Datte bayo! – dijo mientras daba una sonrisa burlona – vez después de todo es mi pariente

- Quien lo diría – respondió rascándose la cabeza

- Ino te presentare a los demás – me dijo mientras me abrasaba con un brazo – el es Hyuga Neji – me dijo señalándome a un chico de cabello castaño con una coleta baja muy atractivo, de un físico increíble, de tez blanca y unos ojos raramente perlados abrazando a una chica castaña – ella su novia Ama Tenten – me dijo mostrándome a la chica castaña que era abrasada por Neji de ojos cafés y de una muy buena figura – el es kiba…

- Si ya lo conozco – interrumpí

- Ah lo conoces, bueno – me dijo sonriendo – pero te presentare al "teme"

- No Naruto, para que, debe de estar ocupado con la novia – le dije

- Solo será un rato no creo que Sakura se enoje

- Yo creo que si lo hará

- No – me dijo – teme – grito sacudiendo su brazo

Yo solo me tape la cara con las manos para que así no me vea

- ¿Qué quieres dobe? – dijo.

" con que mi primo era el dobe"

- Te presento a mi prima

Al final para no quedar como una imbecil, tuve que dar la cara, para decirle

- Hola mi nombre es Ino – le dije con una sonrisa

El se quedo petrificado viéndome a la cara, así que tuve que seguir hablando

- Felicidades, por lo de tu boda. estuvo muy bonita

- Gracias –dijo desanimado

- Naruto, me tengo que ir – me excuse – hoy tengo una entrevista para promocionar un perfume

- Adiós Ino – me dijo

- Adiós Naruto – me despedí implantando un beso en su mejilla – y adiós Sasuke – le dije dándole otro beso a él

El disimuladamente agarro mi mano para que no me valla, más yo lo solté y me despedí de nuevo de todos los que faltaban

Así logre salir de el calvario que resultaba ser para mi una estúpida fiesta y me volví a escapar de la realidad

Y me acabe hiendo, con una roca aún más grande en mi pecho que la de ayer.

-o-

La razón por la que halla venido me desconcertaba y a la vez me molestaba.

Estaba en mi limite y mi estrés creció aún más

"¿como era posible que apareciera justo en mi boda? "

La idea no cuadraba en lo más mínimo y dudo mucho que esta sea una coincidencia.

Lo peor de todo es que vino solo a ver no hizo nada más, puede que halla venido con la idea de hacerme ver como un estúpido frente a todos ya que ayer casi me acuesto con ella y yo no soy tan cabeza dura como para olvidar aquel incidente.

Otro en mi lugar lo hubiera dejado todo así en fin solo fue una noche, pero mis malditos impulsos me pedían ir tras ella, no aclararía nada de eso estaba seguro, pero solo quería hacerlo.

- Naruto – llame a mi amigo – dime ¿Cómo es que vinieron tu y tu prima?

- ¿por? – me pregunto

- Es que sabes que esta casa se encuentra en medio de la nada y me empecé a preocupar de tu prima

- Datte bayo, es cierto – lo dijo asustado – yo vine junto con Gaara en el auto de este, no se como ella volverá

"le di en el clavo"

- Naruto eres un imbecil – le dije sincero – no hay más yo la llevare – me hice al resignado

- Pero es tu boda

- No creo que tarde mucho y además no querrás que ella se valla a pie

- Bueno, pero apúrate para que Sakura no se enoje

"ingenuo"

- Así lo haré

-o-

Por más que caminaba no encontraba un lugar que al menos me pareciera conocido o al menos habitable, los tacones me mataban y la suerte hoy no me saludaba.

La decisión más sabia para mi seria volver a la dichosa fiesta, pero eso para mi no era opción al final acabaría soltando lo de ayer en la noche.

- Ino – escuche que una voz aguda y varonil pronunciaba mi nombre ya conocida

Me di la vuelta, para verlo.

Sabia que era el

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte - ¿no deberías de estar en tu boda?

- Debería, pero no te quise dejar ir sola hasta tu casa

- no te molestes me iré sola – le dije orgullosa

- ¿de verdad?, por que en aquí no encontraras a nadie que te lleve y no se que tanto tardaras en llegar a pie a un lugar donde al menos halla una carretera

Yo visualice todo el panorama.

"tenia razón"

- Esta bien – accedí de mala gana

Ante esto el sonrió ladinamente y yo lo mire molesta.

" ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto?"

Entramos al auto, yo ni siquiera quería mirar el interior de este debido a los recuerdos del dìa pasado.

El silencio no fue perturbado, hasta que el abrió la boca.

- Ino – pronuncio mi nombre

Yo le mire para que hable rápido ya que no tenia paciencia

- Sobre lo de ayer… - lo corte

- No, no te preocupes yo ya lo olvide – mentí - tu deberías de hacer lo mismo - aclare relajada sin demostrar el mal momento que en este preciso momento pasaba

- ¿te olvidaste? – pregunto algo molesto

- Si eso hice – le dije por más que yo sabia que todo lo que decía era solo mentiras

- ¿A donde vas a ir? – pregunto

- A mi casa - respondí

- ¿No que a una entrevista? – pregunto burlón

- A ti que te importa - lo contraataque molesta

- Hoy – "que no lo pregunte" pensé - ¿Por qué has venido a mi boda?

- Fue solo por una coincidencia no creas que te estoy acosando – respondí resuelta a la vez que veía que la carretera ya aparecida

- No te creo admite que te gusto – dijo muy seguro de si mismo

- No, no me gustas, solo fue ayer por diversión – respondí intentando que de esa forma me deje de hablar

- No te creo – dijo dibujando en su rostro esa sonrisa ladina

- Pues no, no me gustas, ahora deja tus burradas y si sigues hablando así dejame salir – ordene

- Solo quiero que admitas que has venido a mi boda con la intención de verme – me dijo algo molesto

Grave error esa fue la gota que rebalso mi pequeño vaso

- Déjame salir – ordene

- No – dijo engreído

- ¡déjame salir! – grite con fuerza y con un notable enojo

- No - respondió más seguro

- Si no me dejas salir, yo me iré sola – le dije

- Hmp, quiero ver como lo haces – dijo

Pero aquel pedido fue rápidamente atendido ya que es ese preciso momento me saque los tacos los bote por la ventana, para después abrir la puerta e intentar tirarme por ella.

Pero el se asusto y freno, así que aproveche para bajar y agarrar mis tacos milagrosamente intactos

- Adiós – le dije sonriendo

- Ino no seas así – me pidió

- Adiós – volví a repetir al mismo tiempo que tomaba a un taxi

"No te quiero volver a ver " pensé

-o-

En toda mi vida no ha habido momento en el que yo me sienta tan tenso y con tanto miedo de matar a alguien.

Si era más que diferente a cualquiera nadie tendría las agallas de hacer un acto suicida por un capricho, nadie claro exceptuándola a ella.

Lo mejor era dejarlo así, por el bien y la paz de ambos, por el bien a nosotros mismos y sobre todo en mi caso por el bien de Sakura quien no merecía ni un poco esto.

El olor floral que desprendía Ino se impregno en mi automóvil.

El aroma era relajante y ligero, muy distinto a su portadora quien casi me mata de un susto.

Las ganas de seguirla seguían presentes, pero no era lo adecuado ya que hoy era la fiesta de mi boda así que decidí volver a donde se suponía que debería de estar.

-o-

Estaba encerrada en mi habitación intentando tragar todas las cosas hoy pasadas pero la verdad es que era un caso ya perdido.

Miraba el techo de mi alcoba sin poder digerir nada. Cuando sonó mi teléfono

- ¿hola? – pregunte

- Hola ¿señorita Ino?

- Si ella habla

- Soy de la marca M.I.U y quisiera ofrecerle ser el nuevo rostro de esta marca de ropa

- Claro estaría encantada

- Mañana a las 4:00 ¿estaría bien para que nos reunamos y hablemos de futuros negocios?

- Claro me parece bien

- Hasta mañana

- Adiós - acabe por decir

Después de la tormenta viene la calma, es lo que siempre escuche decir, pero por alguna razón se me hace que la tormenta aun no termina…

-o-

Ya había pasado la boda y ahora en este preciso momento me encontraba en un viaje de tres meses por todo Asia junto con Sakura.

Al parecer al volver me ocuparía de la empresa de mi madre.

Ya que mis padres tienen diferentes negocios y ambos con un gran éxito y por eso se puede explicar la riqueza de mi familia.

Pero por ahora que importaba lo único importante era ella, me dije mirando a Sakura.

Ella estaba dormida en mi pecho con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, a diferencia de Ino ella no mostraba esa pureza al sonreír mas bien ella demostraba todo lo que sentía en ella algo aun más encantador que de cualquier otra sonrisa.

La conocí hace mucho tiempo y debo admitir que nunca tuve interés romántico en ella, pero todo cambia al igual que mis sentimientos hacia a ella, poco a poco empecé a descubrir la verdadera forma de mis sentimientos, solo se que ella me enamoro y de un dìa para otro todo se convirtió en esto y no me arrepiento.

La naturaleza de su carácter siempre fue muy fluida tan libre como el aire tan peligrosa como el fuego y tan versátil como el agua, ella es simplemente una especie en extinción alguien sin un igual y aunque muchas veces me molesto verla en la fila de las chicas que querían algo con migo y rogaban como desesperadas debo de admitir que ella siempre fue distinta a las otras la única que pudo conseguir mi cariño entero y no la pienso perder jamás en mi vida por más que el mundo valla en contra de ello.

Se que la amo y dudo mucho que este sentimiento alguna vez se apague, pero…

Ino

-o-

- Me niego – fue lo que respondí instintivamente al escuchar quien era la diseñadora y dueña de esta marca

Para después intentar irme

- Espere, diga una razón coherente de su falta repentina de interés

- Es solo que…- pensé en alguna razón al menos lógica pero la verdad es que esta no existía – solo ya no quiero

- Señorita Ino debería de pensar un poco más en los beneficios que le podría traer trabajar con nosotros, solo una persona con falta de cordura podría rechazar esta oferta, usted bien sabe que su carrera de modelo podría despegar si trabaja con nosotros.

"desgraciadamente tenia razón"

- Esta bien - accedí – pero que quede claro que esto lo hago solo por mi bien

La bella señora dueña de la gran industria de la marca M.I.U solo sonrió de medio lado.

**3 meses despues**

- Hoy llegara – decían todas las secretarias con pánico mientras arreglaban las cosas para el y se alistaban para verse lo mejor posible

Pero la verdad que su pánico no se comparaba con el mió no sabia ni que hacer.

-o-

- Señor Uchiha - me decían haciéndome una reverencia los empleados de mi madre y sobre todo una tropa de chicas que trabajaban en las instalaciones

Yo solo les saludaba con mi "hmp" y me pasaba de recto para ir directo a mi oficina y empezar el papeleo.

- Se – señor Uchiha – me dijo tímidamente Hinata quien es mi secretaria personal gracias a su cualidad de no venir como mosca a la miel tras de mi

- ¿Qué quieres Hinata? – le dije para que apresure su común y tortuoso rodeo

- E- es que una de las modelos no se quiere poner un atuendo y quisiera que usted valla y la convenza

- ¿no lo haría una persona de grado inferior?

- Ya lo intentaron pero no quiere y pensé que un superior a lo mejor le hacia recapacitar

- Esta bien – le dije resignado

Ella me guió a donde estaba la "diva" e intentar convencerla

Yo leía en el recorrido una libreta donde estaban las nuevas modelos elegidas por mi madre,

Entre ellas figuraba los nombres de Temari, Tenten, quienes ciertamente eran muy fotogénicas así que veía sus fotos detenidamente.

- Llegamos - me dijo Hinata al lado de una puerta- antes de que hable con ella quiero decirle que es muy terca y dudo mucho que se quede callada si usted la arremete verbalmente y debo recordarle que esta chica es a la que su madre le a dado el puesto del rostro oficial de la marca y siéndole sincera le recomiendo que no lo arruine

- Hmp, como sea – respondí

- Por si acaso, los datos de esta señorita se encuentran al final de todos – me dijo

Así que mientras ella habría la puerta yo buscaba los datos de la dichosa chica.

Pero el destino me volvió a jugar una tremenda broma.

Levante mi rostro para ver si lo que decía era cierto, para encontrarme con un par de ojos celestes.

Quien creen que sea esa persona a la que Sasuke ha visto? Aunque fui muy obvia con la identidad de esta

Entonces que hará Sasuke? Pues eso se responderá en el próximo episodio y… pues no se que más decir así que solo me despido y espero tener al menos un comentario jajaja


	4. Impulsos

**Impulsos**

Las hojas que estaban en mis manos cayeron al suelo.

Mi mirada no se despegaba de ella. _¿Por qué estaba aquí?_

— ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunte mientras recobraba el sentido

— Es solo que no me agrada el color quisiera que me lo cambiasen - me dijo nuevamente haciéndose a la que no me conocía

—No se puede – le respondí severamente

— Pues se podrá –contradijo de forma retadora

—Señorita Ino – interfirió Hinata – le hemos dado ese color por que realza sus dotes naturales de todos es el que le hace lucir mejor - dijo y después me vio – ¿no es así Sasuke?

_A ella todo le queda bien_

— Si es cierto – respondí quitando mi mirada que hasta quería desnudar a Ino. Ella revolvió los ojos

— Esta bien lo usare – dijo resignada

Yo solo me fui por la puerta ya que aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de trabajar con ella.

A lo mejor me estaba acosando, es lo que me repetía internamente ya que tanta coincidencia ya parecía absurda.

Hablaría con ella, hoy, ahora, para intentar convencerla de dejar la empresa.

Me puse eso como excusa para tenerla cerca.

-o-

—Señorita Yamanaka – me llamo la atención la dulce voz de Hinata

— ¿si? – le respondí confundida

— El señor Uchiha la llama, dice que la quiere ver en su oficina

— ¿si me niego a ir?

— No lo se pero el tiene un carácter muy fuerte y además me dijo que le ordenara el ir no pedirle

Yo bufe con disgusto, para después salir por la puerta directo a la odiosa oficina del cretino ese.

Entre sin tocar y fui directo al grano.

—¿Qué quiere?

— Tenemos que hablar

— No veo de que tendríamos que hablar – dije – jefecito – acabe de decir con burla

— Pues yo si, yo opino que las cosas se deben de arreglar si queremos trabajar juntos

Todo en mi era contradictorio mi voz mostraba seguridad pero mis ojos no querían el contacto mutuo, porque le temía y me temía a mi misma porque ya me conocía

— Tienes razón - acepte

— Entonces hoy saldremos te llevo a donde desees, mas no quiero la escenita del auto de la anterior vez

— Hoy no podrá ser saldré con Tenten y Temari – le comente de mis planes

— Yo soy tu jefe – me dijo autoritariamente mientras hacia mueca de disgusto

— Y ellas mis colegas – interrumpí hacia su enojo

— Yo soy superior a ellas en fin yo soy el que manda

— ¿ah si?, a lo que yo sepa eres mi jefe en cosas que sean meramente del trabajo – respondí – dime Sasuke ¿es de negocios de lo que me quieres hablar? – le pregunte con burla ya que no había tal conversación

— Puedes irte – me dijo el un tanto enojado

Yo me acerque a la puerta mas un impulso hizo que diga mis ultimas palabras en forma de chiste

— No te enojes, hablaremos cuando yo tenga tiempo – le dije de una forma odiosa para que de esa forma no me buscara

Era lo mejor no acercarme a el, no meterme donde no había sido llamada, no arruinar la felicidad de otro.

-o-

No era el hecho de aclarar cosas.

La verdad es que nunca sucumbí de tal forma al juego de la atracción y acabaron dominándome los instintos de esta forma.

Yo no sabia ni que decirle a Ino no tenia ninguna disculpa buena para ella, solo mi boca hablaba y decía lo que le daba la regalada gana de decir.

Más yo no quería parar lo que estaba poniendo en marcha ya sea por voluntad propia o no, la cuestión era que el juego empezaba y solo esperaba ver si era bueno a la hora de jugar.

Pero el destino quiere que al menos tenga algo con ella, era la entupida excusa que yo mismo me metía para no sentirme como un total rufián, el encontrarme tantas veces con ella debería de significar algo el que me atraiga tanto debe de ser por la magia de un ser divino que a ella le dio algo que me ponga de esta manera.

Pero sabia que este era un paso en falso de lo que podría ser la hecatombe, para adentrarme en algo de lo que difícilmente saldría, el renunciar a mis principios, la hora de dejar que el destino me lleve en sus barcas sin saber a donde, pero valía la pena arriesgar.

Mas seguía sintiéndome como una mierda al pensar lo que posiblemente iba a hacer, yo quiero a Sakura pero deseo de sobre manera a Ino, no era cosa de tirar una moneda al aire y conforme lo que caiga es mi decisión, esto era mucho más que eso.

Las ultimas palabras de Ino que hoy me dirigió me sonaron a reto y estaría encantado de seguirle el juego

Perdoname Sakura, es que no me puedo oponer a lo que dictan mis hormonas y ha esta sensación que llego a sentir con solo la presencia de Ino

Hoy la esperaría en la puerta de su casa hasta que llegue de su salida con las otras modelos, no importaba si estaba cayendo en un estupido juego un tanto infantil, las cosas ya estaban planeadas no había marcha atrás ya había anunciado a Sakura de una reunión inexistente con otra empresa y ella como siempre me creyó.

Estaba en un auto que pocas veces e usado y me estacione en la casa de al frente de esta, esperando por ella.

Pasaban las horas y no llegaba, pero no me podia marchar mi propósito ya estaba dicho y tenia que estar hecho.

Cuando escuche…

-o-

Adiós chicas – me despedí con un ademán de mano con ellas

Adiós Ino – me dijeron en unísono

Sin mirar atrás fui hasta mi puerta, entre adentro y me quite el abrigo que me cubría.

Cuando sonó la puerta, la verdad es que me extrañaba escucharla a estas horas.

Al abrir la puerta me quede helada, quien me diría que Sasuke se iba a tomar la molestia de venir a mi casa y por simple reflejo quise cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Mas el no me dejo y sin tan siquiera pedir permiso entro dentro de mi casa.

— ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte intentando sonar lo más ofendida posible

— Te dije que quería hablar – respondió desenfadadamente

— Son las doce Sasuke, hay gente que quiere dormir

— Tu hoy has dicho que arreglaríamos todo cuando tuvieses tiempo

— Pues tengo sueño, ahora déjame en paz y sal de mi casa- le ordene. Él arqueo la ceja y sonrió como siempre de medio lado

— No me iré – me respondió

Juegos de niños, juegos de amantes, yo no quería entrar en ese laberinto sin encontrar una salida pero sus simples rasgos, sonrisa, mirar, voz, hacia que mis sentidos se despilfarren y desee lo que no debería de desear

— Sasuke te perdono por todo lo que paso – empecé a decir para que de esa forma se marche – me disculpo por mi mal trato y te replico que todo fue solo pura coincidencia

— Deja el trabajo – me dijo de forma desinteresada como si para mi no valdría nada

—No lo haré – dije seria y con calma

— Puedes hacerlo

— Sasuke yo a diferencia de voz vivo de lo que me pagan no tengo la herencia que tu tienes – le eche en cara – necesito el trabajo esto es lo que estaba esperando para poder abarcar todo el continente y si puedo llegar a ser conocida mundialmente, no lo pienso dejar, pero si te molesta mi presencia no me hables, yo no lo haré

— Ino aun me sigues gustando - soltó de repente haciendo que de esa manera me agitara y perdiera el porte firme que llevaba

— Sasuke no quiero hablar de eso - dije lo más calmada que pude

Pero al parecer el no me escucho ya que sin previo aviso me agarro entre sus brazos y forzó un beso, yo no correspondí pero tampoco me aleje.

_Cálmate Ino_, me dije a mi misma, _no caigas en su juego,_ me pedía

Respire profundo y con la poca fuerza que en ese preciso momento tenia le enceste un golpe en la cara, escuche el sonido del acto recién dado, su cabeza se volteo a un lado y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, así que pensé que se iría en ese instante.

Mas la verdad era que estaba totalmente equivocada ya que el me volvió a ver y con una sonrisa impresa en su cara y me dijo

— Sakura pega mas fuerte

La comparación me dolió internamente mas no lo quise demostrar y aun sintiendo dañado mi orgullo quise hacer que el al menos me la pagara.

— Sasuke – dije seductoramente mientras me acercaba peligrosamente hacia el y el como buen hombre dejo que sus impulsos le dominaran agarrándome de la cintura con euforia

Rose sus labios con los míos y después le di la mejor patada que nunca habré dado a su parte débil para así decirlo.

— Sakura pegara fuerte pero dudo que te haga esto – le dije de forma amenazante mientras el se tiraba en el suelo por el dolor

El me miro molesto mientras el se tocaba la entrepierna adolorido.

— Ahora fuera, o te olvidaras de tener un heredero de tu parte - le dije señalando la puerta

El sonrió de forma altanera y petulante a la vez que se levantaba

Me acorralo entre el y la pared y puso su rostro muy cerca del mió. Sentí el latido, el mismo latido desenfrenado de mi corazón como el dìa en que lo conocí, mi respiración se volvía entrecortada.

_Si no se iba en este momento perdería los estribos y con estos la razón y los "peros"_

Rozo mis labios con los suyos y me dijo

— No te haré nada que tu no quieras

El dejavu emergió en esas palabras y sentí que mis actos pronto flaquearían

Me beso de una forma pasional y yo correspondía, perdiendo casi toda mi cordura

— No Sasuke, no es correcto – le dije - ¿acaso no piensas en ella?

— Esta noche solo pensare en ti – me dijo de una forma que parecía sincera

Mis manos temblaron y me aleje de el

_Solo será esta noche, solo esta noche será solamente tuyo_

— No quiero ser la otra – le dije

— No eres la otra, eres lo que tu quieras ser

_Una noche no creo que haga mal,_ me fui convenciendo a mi misma

— No pienses en ella - le dije – espero que hallas traído anticonceptivos – proseguí sonriendo pervertidamente

Él se acerco rápidamente reclamando mi boca, reclamando mi esencia, reclamando mi ser

Yo correspondía a cada acto con el mismo desenfreno, las prendas caían al suelo, la temperatura se hacia cada vez más caliente.

Sonreí internamente al ver el prodigiosos físico que tenia Sasuke, tan perfecto como su rostro, tan inolvidable como su portador.

Solo era esta noche me repetía para no caer presa de las ilusiones de esta situación.

Los besos emergentes de sus labios se propagaban por todo mi cuerpo, creando sensaciones placenteras e inolvidables y yo al menos intentaba corresponder de la misma manera.

Mis jadeos se volvían cada vez más fuerte

_¿que rayos estaba haciendo?_, sentir, querer, ahogarse en el deseo, eso era lo que hacia

_¿en verdad estaba resignada a pasar una miserable noche?. _No , yo lo quería para algo verdadero, no para un momento pasajero

Gemía a lo alto su nombre, sobre todo en el momento de la penetración en el que sentí un millón de cosas nuevas no sentidas nunca en mis otras relaciones.

No sabia por que lo hacia, pero no estaba arrepentida, me dominaron los impulsos, me domino mi sed de el.

Pero sabia que saldría perdiendo y aun así no me importo

-o-

La pasión se convertía en otra cosa, fue lo que intuí cuando la reclamaba como mía.

Metí la pata intencionalmente mas no era hora de reclamarse de lo absurdo que puede llegar a ser uno .

Veía a Ino dormir en mi pecho, después del el momento mágico sucedido entre ambos.

Eran las 2 de la noche, una hora poco apropiada para llegar a mi casa, pero tenia que hacerlo por el bien de mi mismo y para prevenir futuras sospechas.

Me levante con cuidado de la cama para que Ino no se despertara.

Le mire al bello rostro e involuntariamente sonreí a la causa de las emociones que me producía el solo verla.

Ino

su nombre se quedo plasmado en mi mente al igual que su aroma floral que se impregno a mi piel y el recuerdo nunca se perdería ya que fue la mejor experiencia jamás tenida.

Solo tendría que ser hoy este error, es la condición que me puse si la queria llevar a cabo pero…

-o-

Desperté con el azote de la puerta, no hubo ni rastro de el ni tan siquiera una nota.

_Estúpida,_ me dije a mi misma mientras caía en la depresión

No lo podia ocultar lo quería, de una forma estúpida e ilógica pero eso sentía.

Su rostro contra el mió, el tacto de sus manos, su voz llamativa y atractiva, su bella sonrisa, su forma de conseguir lo que quiere, ahora solo serian recuerdos.

"esta noche solo pensare en ti", solo era esta noche en la que yo sea la primera… la única

No había ninguna palabra que me dijera o asegurara que después se acordaría al menos de mi.

Mas mis impulsos me llegaron a traer a este precipicio, me llevaron a caer bajo y olvidarme de mi respeto a mi misma y dejar atrás mi cordura por solo una noche con el galán de mi sueño.

No valía la pena arriesgar tanto por él

si sabia el terminar de todo, nunca hubo ilusiones solo hubo la cruenta verdad que siempre estuvo presente, no lo podia culpar, tampoco lo podia justificar, pero yo tenia la mitad de la culpa y era tan imbecil como cualquiera.

Las lagrimas zarpaban por mis ojos, sin poder detenerse.

Me sentía avergonzada para ser sincera, me sentía avergonzada de mi misma, me sentía avergonzada de lo bajo que podia llegar a caer por una simple cara bonita

Y me sentía mal por que no quería que esto sea solo de una noche

-o-

No llegaba ya era cerca a la una y aun no aparecía

Estaba metida en mi cama pero no había el sonido de la puerta era solo una reunión dudo mucho que halla durado hasta esta hora.

El tic tac del reloj me sacaba de mis cabales.

Nada, no aparecía

_No llegaba_

Cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta.

Me intente hacer a la dormida para parecer una chica relajada y no demostrar los celos que me daban cada vez que el salía por la puerta.

Me hice a la dormida y escuche como el se sacaba la ropa y se ponía la de cama para acostarse a mi lado, el me abrazo de mi cintura y se durmió de esa manera, un acto tierno lo debo de admitir pero esta vez fue un grave error ya que pude sentir un leve aroma a un perfume floral.

El enamorarlo no es la gran cosa junto a la proeza de mantenerlo a mi lado de ahí en adelante

El aroma me decía que había otra, hasta ahora desconocida para mi.

Me mordí el labio de la rabia pero de igual manera no lo dejaría, aun no había perdido, aun el era mió y si el deseaba hacerlo yo le ganaría la jugada y conservaría mi orgullo de la forma digna como lo podia hacer una Haruno

Las pruebas empezaban no lo perdería o se quedaría conmigo o yo lo despacharía

Pero por más que estaba decidida a lo que iba a hacer no pude evitar hacer caer una lagrima a mi mejilla.

-o-

La mirada fija y retadora de Sakura en la mañana me decía que indudablemente ella sospechaba de los hechos de ayer en la noche, pero era mejor hacerme al que no sabia por que eso era como disipar la llama que ya estaba encendida.

La bese cariñosamente antes de irme y recibí un beso frió que me hizo sentir un poco mal.

Las condiciones de todo era "si quieres prueba pero no lo vuelvas una adicción" y eso mismo era en el caso de Ino si seguía insistiendo en tenerla conmigo se que tampoco la podría dejar ir.

Hoy al volver me reconciliaría con Sakura la llevaría a salir no dejaría que ella se me valla

Me fui con mi auto hasta la empresa de mi madre, entre por la puerta de vidrio. Cuando escuche que la puerta también se habría, el sonido capto mi atención y me voltee para ver.

La persona que paso por ella era Ino pude notar que ella llevaba gafas de sol, yo me puse tenso y no me pude ni mover del lugar en el que estaba, ella paso de recto como si no se inmutara de que estaba cerca.

Otra vez ese iceberg que ella creaba me lastimo de tal manera que no pude evitar el sentirme como un imbécil y lo peor era que mis ganas de ella no decayeron con los actos efectuados entre ambos la noche anterior si no que crecieron aun mas

Por acto reflejo le agarre de la mano ella se volteo y forcejeo.

— Ino… - dije para después quedarme sin palabras

Ella hizo todo su esfuerzo e hizo que le soltara cuando escuche un sollozo que provenía de ella, para después desaparecer de mi vista.

_no quise hacerte daño, _ dije en mi mente lo que se supone que debía de haberle dicho

Me quede viendo el suelo y sintiendo que mis acciones fueron malas, nunca en mi vida la hubiera querido hacer llorar y aun menos por mis egoístas razones.

Cuando escuche mi celular sonar.

— ¿Hola madre que es lo que quieres?

— Necesito que hoy viajes con Ino a hacer un anuncio en Corea ya que ahí se encuentra el mejor fotógrafo de Asia.

Me quede pensando acerca de lo que me dijo, se supone que ya no tenía que hablar con ella dejarlo todo de esta forma para no hacer locuras de ahí para adelante y con Sakura tenia que arreglar las cosas.

— Hijo si no quieres yo puedo ir

— No, yo iré

E involuntariamente decidí recomponer las cosas con Ino a calmar las cosas con Sakura

_¿Qué hacia?_, no era la hora de hacerse preguntas que ya sabía que no me respondería

Los impulsos que me dominaban, mi cabeza que ya no pensaba coherentemente hacia que todo se haga según a estos.


	5. Un nuevo comienzo

_**En el principio de cada episodio hare un breve relato de lo que será lo que pasara narrado por Sasuke será como un verso tampoco explicare nada en concreto, espero que no se les confundan las cosas**_

_**Para ser sincera este es el episodio más soso que he escrito jajaja, pero ya verán ustedes si no esta muy malo**_

_**Con respecto a una pregunta que recibí de parte de Luís que por un descuido mió no pude contestarle en el anterior capítulo la respuesta cabe decir es que Sakura no estará muy presente en la historia ya que quise transitar todo a Sasuke e Ino, en verdad espero que con esta noticia deje de leer, pero en fin haré como sea que Sakura tenga un buen lugar en la historia…ella es una chica fuerte.**_

**Un nuevo comienzo**

_Hoy llegaría_

_ Los nervios se me ponían de punta cuando escuche la noticia_

_Hacia tanto que no la veía…._

-o-

Estaba intentando acomodar mis ideas, mas la verdad en este preciso momento no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer.

Pronto seria mi viaje en el avión privado de la empresa maternal.

Ella entro y no me dirigió ni siquiera la mirada, yo veía al suelo.

¿Cómo decirle que lo siento?

— Ino – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Ella no me vio y se hizo como a quien no tiene ni idea de lo que este pasando

— Yo… - se me trababa la lengua – en verdad siento lo que paso – empecé a disculparme – pero en verdad eres muy bella yo nunca quise hacerte daño solo que…

— No dejaras a Sakura – me respondió de forma desanimada – ya lo se, siempre lo supe, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me moleste con lo que paso, además… también fue mi culpa no hice que me respetaras

¿Ella tener la culpa?, imposible yo fui quien insistió, yo fui quien la provoco y soy el total causante de este conflicto.

Bote un suspiro largo y la vi a su cara

Ser franco, hablar las cosas, dejarlas como deberían de ser, hacer lo que se tenía que hacer. Eso era lo que yo me ordene a hacer desde el principio

— Te voy a ser sincero, nunca dejaría a Sakura es muy importante para mi

— Lo sé – contesto en un susurro

— Mas tampoco te quiero dejar a ti

Ella levanto su mirada y me vio sorprendida, mientras yo me regañaba internamente por dejar que esas palabras fluyeran por si solas de mi boca.

Pero a mal tiempo buena cara, al error hay que afrontarlo.

— Sé que es descarado decir esto – seguí hablando involuntariamente – pero quisiera que estés conmigo sabiendo que estaré con Sakura - ella seguía viéndome y yo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Pero no me retracte espere una respuesta, esperaba el si - Se mía, se mi amante

Dije de forma galante, viéndola intentando tener contacto visual con ella hacerla perder en mis ojos, intentando perderme en los de ella

Su cara palideseo y no dejaba de mirarme.

— Sasuke – movió su cabeza de forma negativa – me haré daño con esto – se quedo callada -¿Quién me asegura que no me dejaras?, si llegaría a ser lo que tú quieres al menos desearía que tampoco seas capaz de dejarme

La descabellada idea estaba en la mente de ambos, la caída de nuestro mundo personal podría provocarse con solo acceder a la petición de nuestro apetito del uno por el otro, de la tremenda honda magnética que había entre ambos

Esto era como jugar con fuego. Y espero ser buen acróbata

— Nunca te dejare, te lo juro Ino- las palabras salieron sin saber verdaderamente si las podia cumplir. Pero no importaba por ahora, no nos importaba nada más que el saber como se iban tornando las cosas

Ella era algo que siempre desee pero que acabo de darme cuenta del grado en la que la deseo y este era hasta perder la cordura.

-o-

Si él estaba confundido yo estaba totalmente perdida, ¿Por que queria estar con el? Sabiendo las horribles condiciones

No lo sabia no había una razón aparentemente lógica, solo había algo que me mandaba a que lo hiciera.

— Yo tampoco te quiero dejar – y con esas palabras logre responder lo que se tenia que responder –no te pienso dejar a menos que tu lo pidas – acabe diciendo la frase que no debía de ser

"Amor" lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro estaba muy lejos de ese sentimiento pero cuando nos veíamos a los ojos parecía que esa emoción empezaba a nacer que ya tenia forma… que era real y tangible

Confié en una promesa sin saber el grado de franqueza en ella pero quería creer, quería intentar creer.

Si mi boca logro pronunciar lo que no se debía, poco me importaba

Con tal de que lo tenga; que el me tenga. Aunque a medias, yo creo que eso seria suficiente, al menos para mi… por ahora

Esta semana solo estaría a mi lado, no habría interrupciones, no estaría Sakura

El tiempo pareció pasar de volada, era como la luna de miel sin estar casados

Me metí con alguien que ya tenia dueño y no pensaba dejarlo. Pero también era mió aunque en las penumbras, entre las sombras yo era de el y el de mi, por mas que sea mal visto o mal hablado

Así es el juego de la atracción

-o-

Un romance a escondidas

Sonaba mal pero con ella todo parecía estar perfecto.

— Pasen – nos dijo el mozo

Ella sonrió y yo la tome de la cintura para entrar

— Sasuke este lugar es hermoso – me dijo ella con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios

— Esperaba que te gustara – le respondí

Me beso sutilmente en los labios para después sonreír pícaramente

— Te recompensare cuando lleguemos al hotel

— Eso espero – le respondí

Dimos nuestros pedidos al mesero y esperamos a que estos llegasen

— Esta niña – escuchamos a una mujer de edad avanzada – se acaba de teñir el cabello y para colmo un tono tan llamativo - yo solo veía la escena con una extraña atención involuntaria

— Abuela no hagas tanto lió – se escucho una voz – a mi me gusta el rosa así que decidí teñírmelo – una chica de pelo rosa

"Pelo rosa", Sakura

Ese color la piel blaquesina y su silueta delgada, me hicieron recordarla y hacer salir de la ensoñación en la que me metí en toda esta semana

La llamaba pero era solo para saber como estaba y nada más la verdad era que me olvide de Sakura. Pero la presencia de esa chica me hizo sentir culpable, hizo que sintiera como si ella me estuviera viendo.

- Ino iré al baño – le dije pero sabía que ella ya lo sospechaba

Sabía que la aparición de esa chica me hizo sentir culpable

Logre hacer que me dejen salir un rato a tomar aire

Me acerque a una cabina telefónica

El peso que tenía en mis hombros era muy grande para llevarlo solo y además necesitaba con urgencia un consejo.

Vi mi lista de contactos

¿a quien se lo iba a decir?. Sai no era buena opción ya que sabia de su devoción por Ino y Naruto aun peor ya que Ino era su prima y apreciaba mucho a Sakura lo mas seguro es que vendría a aquí y me rompería la cara… Neji era la mejor opción

Marque el numero, pero no contesto mi mano temblaba del nerviosismo, de la culpa y el desprecio que me tenía. ¿Quién me podría al menos sacar de esta pelea de sentimientos?, necesitaba a alguien lo suficiente maduro y comprensivo como para poder escucharme y aconsejarme de buena manera la cuestión era "¿quién rayos tendría tales características?"

Alguien…

En ese momento se me vino alguien a la cabeza, decidí olvidar los perjuicios que tenia contra el en fin el era mi hermano y esperaba una mano amiga de su parte.

— Hola Itachi - le dije inseguro

— ¿Sasuke? – pregunto

— Si soy yo le dije, te estoy llamando porque tengo un problema

— ¿Qué paso? – respondió preocupado

— Es que yo… - solté un suspiro – estoy saliendo con otra

Escuche como Itachi botaba un suspiro

— Yo te dije que eres muy joven como para pensar en casarte – me reprendió yo ya le quise colgar por su reacción pensando que no me ayudaría solo se compararía conmigo – mas soy tu hermano mayor y estoy para ayudarte, dime hermanito ¿qué es lo que realmente te molesta?

Me dijo dándome de esta forma la mano amiga que yo necesitaba

— Es que con la que estoy saliendo con una chica que trabaja conmigo y…

— Déjala antes de que sientas por ella algo y además puede que te quiera atar a ella ya que son compañeros de trabajo

— No puedo, porque ya es tarde siento que no puedo dejarla, no ni siquiera eso no quiero dejarla y dudo mucho que ella me amenace

— Recién te casaste, si no quieres nada con Sakura ponle fin antes de que empiece a haber problemas como hijos y demás

— Tampoco la quiero dejar se que la amo

Soltó una leve risa y de esa forma me sentí avergonzado de mi actitud que hoy tenia.

Era algo idiota de mi parte el estar pensando en dos personas una por el amor que se siente y de la otra persona por la fuerza electromagnética en la que te llega a atrapar y dejarte sin salida.

— Hmp, hermanito eres muy problemático

— Es que con ellas me siento bien y no quiero sacarlas de mi vida, ambas son muy importantes para mi – explique – no es que sea cruel es que en verdad siento algo por ambas, pero de una forma diferente pero a la vez agradable

— Sasuke yo quiero que encuentres la persona indicada para ti, deseo que seas feliz, te doy el plazo de un año para que acomodes tus emociones, por que al parecer ni tu sabes lo que quieres, por ahora solo te podría decir que pienses en ellas y en todo lo bueno que pasaste con ambas de esa forma veras la diferencia que hay entre ambas – tomo aire – yo no te pienso hacer atar con una solo por que estés casado piensa en la mejor solución para el dilema que tienes

— Itachi no se que hacer – dije con frustración

— No juegues con ellas cruelmente has que sepa al menos la otra que Sakura sigue en tu cabeza que aun la amas, no seas imprudente, hermano no quiero tomar medidas drásticas contigo, no quiero meterme en tus problemas como el villano de la película por eso te doy un plazo para ver como lo haces si no yo hare que todo se resuelva a mi manera

Un cariño torpe, así era el

— Veras que todo se resolverá – me alentó – después de todo has crecido mucho y superaste mis expectativas

De esa forma me hizo sentir mejor conmigo mismo y me dio confianza porque me dio la oportunidad de resolver esto solo

— Si necesitas ayuda o consejos me llamas, yo haré lo que sea por ti ototo, además soy mayor que tu y por ende soy más experimentado, se que te podría de ser útil

— Gracias hermano, te volveré a llamar pronto

Colgué el teléfono con las palabras aún retumbando en mi cabeza, con las incógnitas aun en mi mente y las dudas que se empeñaban a no dejarme en paz.

"un plazo o si no el pondría todo en su lugar".

Volví al restaurante y vi a Ino sentada esperándome

— ¿ qué paso? - me pregunto

Tuve un incidente que hizo que tardara de más – me excuse ella sonrió

No hay necesidad de que me mientas – me reprocho – fue por Sakura que te fuiste ¿o me equivoco? – descubrió mientras tomaba una copa de vino que estaba al alcanza de sus delicadas manos yo solo asenti

Vamonos – le ofrecí

- Si – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa

Era el principio de una nueva historia

Era la hora de demostrar a mi hermano que puedo llegar a tener decisiones acertadas

Tenia que saber con quien quedarme y dejar a la otra

Por mi bien y por no lastimarlas a ambas demasiado


	6. Deseo de cumpleaños

**_Primero que nada quisiera dar mis más sinceras disculpas es que últimamente estaba un poco deprimida como hasta para subir los capítulos pero en fin ya he vuelto con el capítulo conmigo._**

**_Espero que haya valido de algo la espera jajaja. Bueno como no hay más que decir a leer._**

**_Deseo de cumpleaños_**

_"¿hace cuanto que no la veía?" _

_No tenia ni la más remota idea_

_"¿habrá cambiado?"_

_No lo sabia, desde esa vez que se marcho de mi lado… _

-o-

La semana transcurrió de una manera demasiado rápida

Pero lo nuestro recién empezaba había mucho tiempo para ambos.

— ¿hoy vendrás a mi casa? – le pregunte mientras cruzaba su oficina

— Claro, pero ya quedamos en que no te puedo llevar, ¿crees que podrías irte sola?

— No hay ningún problema – le sonreí

El se me acerco y tomo de la cintura para darme un beso al son y al ritmo de nuestros corazones.

Yo me aleje de el

— Nos vemos – le dije en la puerta de manera coqueta

El sonrió e hizo un ademán de mano de forma de despedida.

Me mordí el labio inferior debido a la excitación, solté un suspiro de chica enamorada y seguí mi recorrido.

Mi misión de hoy en adelante era "llegar a tener más terreno en el corazón de Sasuke que Sakura" y sea como sea lo conseguiría

-o-

Aun no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

El engañar a una con otra

el amar a una amando a la vez a otra, esto era en lo que estaba metido desde ese viaje

No, es mas desde hace mucho, desde que conocí a Ino.

Las complicaciones de elegir a alguien eran algo que parecía cada vez mas complicado

Desde un principio desee dejar a Ino, pero… al verla simplemente no puedo

La lengua se me traba y acabo siendo su esclavo, dándole mas espacio en mi pecho, esparciendo su territorio de forma considerablemente peligrosa para el lugar que tiene Sakura.

Me despedí pronto de todos me fui apurado ansioso de verla, ansioso de sentirla mía

Llegue a su casa tuve que ir encapuchado para que de esa manera Sai no sospeche u otro chismoso del barrio.

Ella abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa plasmada en sus bellos labios me permitió la entrada

"Perfecta"

Solo eso era lo que yo podia decir cuando la veía, ella era el estereotipo de la chica "perfecta"

— ¿mañana iras a trabajar? – le pregunte

— No lo creo – me respondió con una risilla

— Entonces no tienes trabajo – intuí cuando me enuncio que no vendría al siguiente dìa

— No es eso, solo que mañana cumplo años y no ven justo que me la pase trabajando – enuncio a la vez que sonreía de forma comprensible después de informarme sobre su cumpleaños del cual yo no tenia ni la más remota idea de cuando era

— Ya veo – le dije de cierta forma avergonzado por no saberlo – era que me lo digas antes – le reproche con un gesto un tanto infantil debido al bochorno que sentía en ese momento

— Esperaba que me lo preguntaras – me dijo ella

Tenia razón debería de haberle preguntado cosas como esas

— Perdoname, no fue mi intención que esto pasase – me disculpe

— No tienes por que – me dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

Mi alarma sonó y corto a atmósfera un tanto encantadora que desprendía la sonrisa de Ino

— Me tengo que ir – dije en un susurro, para no hacerla sentir mal

— Adiós – me dijo ella sin pedir un porque ni una explicación, sabia a donde iba

— Adiós – le dije para después implantarle un casto beso en sus labios casi solo un rose – mañana vendré por ti a las ocho, espérame lista

— Te espero a esa hora Sasuke – me dijo para después cerrar la puerta de su casa

-o-

Lo que una mujer hace por amor

Fue lo que se me vino a la mente cuando lo vi partir hacia su hogar

Cuando se fue con "ella"

Pero en mi caso mas exacto seria decir, lo que una mujer es capaz de hacer por solo atracción

Algo tonto pero en su totalidad era mi caso

Había aceptado a lo que se puede dar el nombre de la peor humillación que se le puede hacer a una mujer y tanto para la oficial como para la amante de eso estaba segura pero aun no me importaba mucho

Las consecuencias de esto eran desconocidas, tanto para mi como para el, pero desde el dìa de su proposición y mi aceptación poco pensada, se podría decir que mandamos a la mierda todos los perjuicios hacia lo que se haría de ahí en adelante

Esto por mala suerte no llegaba a ser amor, pero que estaba saliendo de la simple atracción de ambas partes se podría decir que así era

Tal vez al final de todo el si era especial, o a lo mejor me estaba queriendo hacer ilusiones con alguien solo para no sentirme vacía

nada mas que por eso

-o-

Culpa

Esa palabra emergía todo el tiempo que estaba con Sakura

Me sentía culpable de lo imbecil que podia ser y de lo testarudo que descubrí que era

Mis detalles con Sakura aumentaron de categoría

Todos los días le llevaba flores, le daba un obsequio o al menos la recogía de su trabajo, por el simple hecho de quitar un poco de peso a mi propia conciencia, para pedirle perdón sin ninguna palabra, para no perderla, para que sepa que yo la amo a ella y solo a ella

Ino es solo distinta, diferente

El hecho de que Ino despierte en mi cosas que nadie más a podido no quitaba que mi benevolencia era para Sakura

Si es que a Ino la quería… a Sakura la amaba

Pero no todo puede ser así, yo necesitaba a Ino de una forma completamente diferente que a Sakura

La necesitaba por que Ino era la única que me hacia aliviar las penas con una sola sonrisa y me relajaba con sus caricias y me hacia ir a un mundo mejor, mas bueno, puro y satisfactorio

En cambio Sakura me hacia poner los pies en a tierra, me enseñaba a afrontar la vida me extendía la mano en las penumbras y me enamoraba cada vez que me besaba, que me veía, queme tocaba

Son distintas

Las dos son dos personas diferentes y ambas son una necesidad diaria que tengo, no deseo perder a ninguna no deseo eso

-o-

El maldito olor floral que este dìa desprendía Sasuke era aun más notorio era aun más estresante

No consigo verle de igual forma mis nervios están de puntas y siento a mi orgullo pisoteado

Solo era una, a la que veía todos los días sin falta ya que la esencia lo delataba siempre usaba el mismo aroma floral.

Pero lo peor es que temo que esta que se metió con él deje una huella en el corazón de Sasuke, porque si lograba hacer eso podría perder todo con el

Yo ya no titubeaba acerca de el "talvez soy demasiado paranoica y solo es mi imaginación", el simple hecho de esa fragancia recurrente en sus ropas, en su piel y además el hecho de verlo todo el tiempo tan distraído me preocupaba, me hacia sentir impotente y me hacia sentir la sensación de derrota.

Tenia que hacer algo pero ya en estos precisos momentos necesitaba un contra ataque, alguna medida que se pudiera usar para decirle "lo lamentaras si me dejas"

La otra, ¿quien rayos seria esa tipeja?

¿Quien rayos me lo quería quitar?

¿ como me lo estaba quitando?

-o-

En la hora del almuerzo salí hacia una tienda de joyas.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Ino

Ya la había llamado pero aun me faltaba un detalle para ella

Busque y entre todas ellas me llamo la atención un brazalete hecho de diamantes, no importaba el costo, lo que me importaba era que le gustara.

Y aunque no sabia de joyas solo supuse que le gustaría y espere a que asi sea.

-o-

Temaria y Tenten vinieron en la tarde a mi casa y me llevaron a una cafetería para festejarme

Ya dentro hablamos de todo tipo de cosas triviales, pero hubo un tema que me incomodo.

— Si de chicos se trata, Neji es un tesoro - empezó a decir Tenten – el es un chico lindo y además cuando se saca la careta de indiferencia es una persona de quien te puedes enamorar y sin contar que es un excelente partido – nos miro en signo de que dijésemos algo yo me quede callada y al parecer Temari comenzaría a hablar

— Shikamaru, para ser sincera en un principio no creí que funcionara, pero al parecer el chico "problemático" me conquisto, es muy inteligente y aunque no sea el mejor partido se que progresara por si solo - guardo silencio – claro si deja atrás su flojera – acabo por decir en un susurro

Yo sonreí ante esto pero sentí el ambiente más tenso

— ¿y tu? – cuestionaron al mismo tiempo

— Nadie – mentí ya que no seria bien visto que cuente mi amorío con un hombre casado

— No lo creo – dijo Tenten

— Es así, acabo de mudarme de Rusia no pienso en ninguna relación, al menos no por ahora

— Pero te debe gustar alguien, debes tener alguien en la mira- insistió Tenten

— No

— Apuesto a que te gusta el jefecito – ante esto casi le escupo una empanada que lleve a mi boca

Acabando de tragar y disimulando lo mas posible mi vergüenza, sorpresa y miedo a las palabras dichas logre hablar

— No, además el esta casado

— Pero lo casado no le quita lo bueno que esta – impuso Tenten – a quien no le haya gustado un Uchiha debe de estar ciega, hasta yo en sus debidos tiempos babeaba el piso por ese chico, pero el es muy creído pocas son las que han salido con el

Sonreí ante lo dicho mas no exprese nada, no me sacaría palabras

— Y pensar que la que se lo quedo fue Sakura – dijo con un suspiro afligido

Y de esa forma no siendo a propósito logro darme un golpe bajo.

— no estoy interesada en el – recapitule lo dicho anteriormente

— pe…

— Tenten, no te debes meter en la vida privada de otros sin su permiso – interrumpió Temari ya harta de la insistencia de Tenten hacia mis relaciones

— Cambiemos de tema – propuse

Ambas accedieron y yo logre salir ilesa, de la encuesta de la castaña.

-o-

Las horas de trabajo pasaron de forma tediosa y aburridas

Hoy saldría con ella, pasaríamos su cumpleaños juntos y de cierta forma algo extraña estaba emocionado y feliz de que eso pasase.

Acabando todo salí un poco mas y corriendo llegue a su casa y toque a puerta, ella me abrió vestida de una forma preciosa y lujuriosa, sonreí ante la idea de saber que ella era mía

Fuimos a una de mis tantas casas que tenia mi familia, donde yo ya había hecho preparar todo para este dìa

La luz de las velas delineaba sus delicados rasgos

La noche aun era joven y solo era de nosotros

Compartimos unas cuantas copas de champán y después empezamos a conversar

— Ino te tengo una sorpresa – le dije a la vez que sacaba la caja de mis bolsillos

-o-

Sorpresa

Le vi atenta a ver su sorpresa

Cuando me extendió una cajita de un pequeño tamaño

— Gracias – le dije a la vez que lo agarraba

Pero cuando lo abrí me quede impactada y sin una palabra de agradecimiento, solo sonreí y me lo puse en mi muñeca

— Nunca me lo quitare – fue lo que le dije – si lo hago significara que lo que siento se acabo

— Nunca pasara eso – me dijo – nunca acabara - afirmo

"Amor" eso era lo que quería sentir

— ¿Sabes Sasuke? – metí un pensamiento que rodeaba en mi cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo – nunca me enamore, me gustaría saber como es

El me vio y quiso decir algo, mas no lo dijo yo tampoco no exigí respuesta alguna ya que no le pregunte solo comente.

Mi deseo en este cumpleaños era "encontrar un amor tanto dado como correspondido antes de que pase un año" no lo pedía con el, pero lo deseaba.

— Sasuke – le llame la atención porque me di cuenta que vio a un lugar fijo – ¿te quedaras esta noche conmigo?

Quédate, era lo que quería decir pero no logre sacar esas palabras solo una pregunta respecto al tema

El me vio y al encontrarse con mis ojos pareció leer lo que estaba intentando decir.

— Claro, llamare a Sakura y le diré que no podré llegar hoy en la noche.

Suspire con alivio de que no se fuese

— Gracias – le dije

— No gracias a ti por dejarme compartir tu cumpleaños

-o-

Deseaba enamorarse y yo deseaba de sobremanera que ese amor fuera yo

Pero nunca se lo diría ya que seria darle esperanzas de algo que no se si seria.

Me quede con ella con la tonta excusa de que necesitaba un ambiente más tranquilo para hacer mi trabajo, algo totalmente absurdo pero ella de cierta forma lo comprendería así era yo.

Sabia que estaba en un abismo todavía más profundo de lo que fue en un principio

Ya no me importaba me dejaba caer esperando que la caída no sea fuerte.

-o-

Ayer era yo hoy talvez seria ella

Me dije cuando el despertó temprano y se fue

Me puse esta ves un perfume olor lavanda que ayer me regalo Temari, en vez de el de siempre

De cierta forma me deprimí y camine por las calles de Konoha con desgana por el simple hecho de que no sabia con que perder el tiempo

El viento movía mis cabellos haciendo que estos cubrieran mi rostro

Cuando escuche

¡Cerda!

**Primero quisiera hablar en este fin de capítulo a respuesta de algunos comentarios que leí, con respecto a que una chica me dijo una realidad y en verdad le agradezco haber puesto el ojo a esos detalles de que Ino no podría estar con Sasuke uno por orgullo y otro por su cariño a Sakura. Con respecto a estos dos temas bien podría decir que Ino no le da nada fácilmente a Sakura y ahora la piedad seria totalmente menos ya sea por el tiempo transcurrido desde su último encuentro y que ya no sabe que es o quien es Sakura ahora mismo… aunque no debo de negar que aún existe ese sentimiento de amistad perdurando, cosa que se verá en el próximo capítulo, con lo del orgullo este sentimiento muy fuerte en la rubia se va disipando gracias a lo que es la atracción ya que este sentimiento no es como el amor que sirve e importa, este sentimiento más bien la esta cegando además de que Ino esta más compitiendo que dejándose ganar con el papel de "te comprendo" . Espero que esta explicación aminore dudas**

**Espero el tener uno que otro comentario para la próxima y sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima semana y esta vez voy en serio.**


	7. Amiga

_**Hola a todos aquí traigo conmigo el nuevo episodio de este fic.**_

_**No se que tal a quedado pero espero que sea de su agrado y convicción. **_

_**Y bien sin más que decir a leer**_

_**Amigas **_

_La perdí _

_Sabía que ella ya no me pertenecía_

_No me perdonaría por haberla engañado…_

_-o-_

Su cabello rosado, sus ojos color Jade, esos rasgos tan exóticos no podían ser de otra que no fuera la que tenia en mi enfrente.

—¿frentona? – le dije al verla en frente mío sonriendo

El destino fue cruel malo y de cierta forma muy oportuno

— ¿Cómo estas? Hace tanto que no te veo – ella me dijo con una sonrisa

— Si es un buen tiempo – le dije bajando la vista al suelo

No la podía ver debido a la culpa que en estos momentos me carcomía

— ¿me acompañas a tomar un café?

— Esta bien – accedí no muy convencida a pasar tiempo con ella

-o-

Mi capricho hacia Ino ya no era solo eso

Era algo más, algo mucho mas profundo que solo eso

En mi casa no había nadie, Sakura salió y el servicio tenía su día libre.

Un momento de soledad, era perfecto para pensar y acomodar mis ideas.

Para decirle adiós a una y a la otra darle su debido lugar

-o-

Esa sonrisa en su rostro tan sincera, me hacia sentir de lo peor

— Recuerdas, lo mal que nos llevábamos cuando éramos niñas – comento Sakura

— Si eras muy odiosa –exprese francamente mi opinión hacia ella

— Tú eras la odiosa

— No tu frentesota

— Tu cerda

— Jajaja – me reí y ella me siguió la corriente – esto me hace acordar de todos esos tiempos

— Si era casi igual, ¿Por qué estas en Japón?

— Es que empecé una carrera como modelo y todo eso me trajo aquí

— A que bien por ti, yo en cambio solo soy medica pronto hare mi especialidad como neuróloga

— Es excelente yo estudie unos dos años para esa carrera pero cuando me hicieron esa propuesta para modelar la idea me atrajo mas que la carrera de medicina

— Era que seas mi colega – ella se quedo muda y no supo de que hablar, me vio la muñeca – que linda manilla ¿donde te la compraste?

— No se de donde es fue un regalo de cumpleaños – confesé intentando no dejar salir el nombre del susodicho

— ¿tienes pareja?

— No –la voz me salió rasposa y un poco ronca

_Si supieras con quien salgo todos los díasç_

¿tu te casaste no?

— Si me comentaron que estuviste presente pero no te vi

— Si fui por un momento

— Trabajas con mi esposo, ¿no es así?

Aquí la incomodidad llego a su límite y me limite a asentir con la cabeza mirando al suelo. No tenia derecho a mirarla, ni hablarla, no tenía derecho de estar en estos momentos junto a ella

Me sentía como una basura, la peor lacra en la faz de la tierra

— Sakura ya se me hizo tarde me iré a mi casa – me disculpe mientras me levantaba del asiento

— Si yo también me iré, adiós – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Adiós – respondí

Nos vimos con una sonrisa formada en nuestros rostros, la mía forzada la de ella al parecer no tanto.

— Ino contáctate conmigo – me pidió – después de todo yo siempre te considere mi mejor amiga

Mi cuerpo tubo un temblor debido al impacto de las palabras provenientes de Sakura, más no le hice notar que esas palabras de cierta forma me lastimaron

— Yo estoy de acuerdo – respondí con una verdad

— Bueno llámame

— Lo hare

No se si seria capaz de hacerlo, pero para ser sincera ella era la única persona con quien me sentía en verdad bien y la considero mi amiga

_Que mala amiga que soy_

-o-

Di una vuelta a la manzana, pensando, meditando

La conclusión era que dejaría a Ino, de la mejor forma posible. Olvidar de una vez todo aquello que irrumpía en mi relación con Sakura, pero no quería hacerlo

Cuando escuche mi celular sonar

— Hola – respondí

— Sasuke, necesitamos hablar, ven a mi casa ahora

Llamo Ino con una voz de angustia

No lo pensé ni dos veces y en un taxi fui a su casa preocupado y aturdido debido a las emociones que expresaban su voz

Tenía miedo, miedo de que ella me deje

Miedo de perderla

-o-

Si hacia conciencia de todo lo que pasaba

Todo estaba muy mal

Mis acciones no eran las correctas y lastimaría a aquella a quien considero una amiga

Pero si recuerdo mi pasado hay un incidente que podría cambiar un poco el tema

Cuando yo tenía mis trece años mi primer enamorado fue un chico pelirrojo de nombre Gaara y sinceramente me sentía muy enamorada

Pero apareció el malo de la película en este caso Sakura quien con unas insinuaciones me lo quito

Y cuando yo le pedí explicaciones solo me respondió "en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, resígnate Ino tu no puedes jugar este juego"

Me quede impactada en ese momento y solo deje que se lo quede.

Ahora las cosas estaban a mi favor, los papeles se cambiaron, eso era lo que decía mi lado despiadado

Pero el lado que predomina era mi lado bueno que me decía que esto era diferente no era el "chico" era el "esposo" muy distinto

Y además yo no podía con la política de _en la_ _guerra y el amor todo se vale, _por que yo no era así, no era tan cruel.

-o-

Toque la puerta desesperado

Ella me abrió y vi su opaco semblante, se notaba que estaba triste al vez que era tangible que algo malo había ocurrido

— Entra – dijo en un susurro

Yo la seguí a su sala de invitados

— Sasuke hay que acabar con esto – me dijo de una forma triste

Se suponía que esto era lo que yo quería en esta decisión había quedado yo con migo mismo, pero ahora estaba desesperado, temía que eso sucediera

— ¿Por que? – logre interrogar a duras penas

— Sakura es una amiga mía, la conozco desde muy niña y… esto esta mal – dijo mientras veía al suelo y movía su cabeza de forma negativa – no creo poder seguir con esto

— Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal – tome un momento para ver que era lo que le iba a decir - Ino no te quiero perder – le dije viéndole asustado – te necesito

— Yo… no aguantaría con el peso de mi conciencia – me vio con los ojos vidriosos a punto de colapsar en el llanto – se acabo

-o-

Sonó la puerta de mi casa

De mi casa solitaria

Fui a la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera Sasuke con una sonrisa en mis labios, mas no era y de esa forma la sonrisa desvaneció de mi rostro

— Nee, Sakura – chan ¿se encuentra Sasuke? – me pregunto Naruto con su eufórica forma de hacerlo en el pie de mi puerta

— No, no se encuentra – le dije enojada, haciendo pagar mi frustración en el pobre Naruto – ahora vete de aquí Naruto

— Pero no te pongas así Sakura – me dijo con su chillona voz

— Vete

— ¿Peleaste con el teme? – me pregunto

— No – le respondí con el mismo tono molesto

Ni siquiera peleaba con el simplemente no lo veía en mi casa. El estaba todo el tiempo ausente aunque su presencia este en el mismo lugar que el mío, se estaba consumiendo y se perdía en territorios que yo no conocía

— ¿Qué paso? – me volvió a preguntar Naruto con una expresión de angustia

El me conocía tanto

— Lo estoy perdiendo – confesé a la vez que sentía que mis lagrimas surcaban por mi rostro

Sentí los brazos de Naruto protegiéndome y dándome la libertad de llorar con el como apoyo

— Todo se resolverá – conssolo con la voz baja y con tono de ternura

Yo seguí llorando, Naruto limpio mis lagrimas con una de sus manos

— Siento que todo esta perdido – confesé – no quiero que se acabe

Naruto me agarro de la barbilla e hizo que vea sus azulados ojos

— No llores – me dijo para acercarse un poco mas y posar sus labios en los míos, yo cerré los ojos y correspondí al beso improvisado de Naruto sin parar un momento de llorar

-o-

Se acabo

Las palabras herían como un millón de golpes

_¿Por qué no la dejaba y fin del plan?_

Solo sabia que no quería dejarla

— Ino, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices – tome aire - ¿Por qué deberíamos terminar esto?

— Estas casado – me dijo

— Ya lo se, pero en un principio no te molesto esto

— Ahora me doy cuenta de todo – me dijo un poco más firme – Sasuke ¿entre los dos hay algo mas que atracción?

Le quede viendo el rostro sin saber la respuesta totalmente

Si había algo

Mucho más fuerte que la simple atracción

Un sentimiento que yo ignoraba hasta este momento

— Si hay algo mas Ino – aclare mi voz debido a que esta me faltaba por la impotencia – yo… te amo

-o-

Amor eso era lo que yo quería

— Dime, ese sentimiento ¿en verdad lo sientes?

— Me acabo de dar cuenta, pero es cierto

— Yo no sé, ¿sabes lo que es la culpa?

— Si

— Eso es lo que siento y no puedo soportarlo

— ¿estás segura quieres que se acabe?

_No, no quiero _

— No se – me perdí en mis pensamientos y volví a repetir – no se

— Ino … - su voz desapareció de repente – no te obligare, adiós – me dijo al irse a la puerta

— ¡Espera! - le grite – no te vayas, no me dejes

El me vio sorprendido

— No sé en qué me estaré metiendo pero no puedo dejar que tú te vayas, por que en verdad no quiero que te alejes de mi

Las palabras fluyeron, como un vomito de estas

Pero no iba a dar un paso atrás

Sakura dijo una vez "en la guerra y el amor todo se vale", pues bien yo hare caso a lo que me dijo.

Seré tan cruel como jamás lo fui y dejare que esta vez el lado malo predomine

No importa nada, soportare la culpa

Ya no hay que me niegue esta relación

Y él…me ama

_**Dentro de unos dos episodios las cosas van a cambiar y daremos el inicio a una nueva parte de la historia ¿Qué creen que pasara? Pues yo no soltare prenda solo les anticipo un poco esos hechos**_

_**Ahora solo pido una cosa reviews porque en verdad esta es la paga que tenemos los autores por la obra jajaja**_

_**Pues bien hasta la próxima semana **_


	8. Aniversario

**Hola he vuelto en el tiempo prometido y hasta creo que un poco antes jajaja. Buno un nuevo episodio un pie hacia lo que será la nueva temática.**

**La entrada de un nuevo personaje a la historia esta demasiado cerca ya seguro que adivinaran con este episodio y no, no es Naruto**

**Y… bueno espero que les guste **

**_Aniversario_**

_Aun recuerdo las noches fogosas junto a ella_

_Aun recuerdo la esencia que desprendía su piel _

_Aun recuerdo cuanto la amaba…_

-o-

Nos sentamos en el sofá de su casa y empezamos a hablar, Ino se hecho en mis piernas diciendo que se sentía un tanto cansada.

La tormenta se limito a reposar, por un tiempo se que aun no llega la peor parte, ya que Ino para mi estaba llegando a significar mucho más de lo que significo en un principio.

Cuando me di cuenta de que se durmió en mis piernas, por primera vez la veía dormir, ya que las otras veces no quería hacerlo porque sabia que me quedaría con ella en vez de ir a mi hogar.

Sus facciones se veían tan pasivas, tan bellas.

La cargue en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación.

En su muñeca pude notar la pulsera que yo le regale, una promesa que nació de ella se me cruzo por la mente "no me la quitare a menos de que lo que sienta se halla acabado" y yo me esforzaría por que eso no pasara.

Ella se revolvió inquieta y abrió sus ojos aun adormilados

— Sasuke – fue lo único que me dijo, para después volver a dormirse

-o-

Empuje a Naruto para atrás, después de besarlo

— Sakura yo…

— Nada, naruto aquí no paso nada – le dije tomando aliento – esto se quedara entre tu, yo y las cuatro paredes de esta habitación

Lo había besado por el simple hecho de querer vengarme, pero para ser franca, para mi Naruto no sirve ni para premio de consolación solo es un amigo no puede llegar a ser más

No es un rival digno de Sasuke, al menos no para mi.

Siempre lo veré con esa carita de niño, nunca podré tener un interés más halla de la simple amistad

— Perdoname – fue lo que me dijo

— No paso nada, no se lo digas a Sasuke

— Pero tu misma has dicho que no van bien

— Pues es cierto no estamos bien, pero… tampoco me daré mi lugar de esta forma solo creare mas ardor a la llama

— Sakura, siempre te he amado

— Pero yo nunca lo hice – le dije de forma cruel

Naruto abrió la boca mas tampoco no dijo nada lo más seguro impotente de lo que pasaba, de saber que lo que el sentía no podia ser correspondido

Se marcho mudo, no reprocho, no dijo más, por primera vez en mi vida fue tan contrario a lo que es.

Yo solo lo vi alejarse en la puerta de mi casa

— Perdoname a mi, por darte falsas esperanzas – dedique esas palabras para el, pero me las dije solo a mi

-o-

La metí en su cama y la tape con sus sabanas.

Le vi un momento al rostro y sonreí de saber que podia disfrutar hasta de momentos como estos junto a ella

Me dirigí a la puerta, pero ella me llamo.

— Sasuke – volví mi vista hacia ella – prométeme que jamás me dejaras

Yo le sonreí al escuchar su voz casi dormida

-— Jamás lo haré, te lo prometo Ino

— Hoy… al parecer también me di cuenta que… también te amo

Sus ojos brillaban debido a la luz de las lámparas

Pero los volvió a cerrar para volverse a dormir.

— Buenas noches – le dije apagando las luces de la habitación

-o-

En ese preciso momento cuando la vi tan débil, supe que ella aun no estaba en mi pasado y que aun la amaba y de la misma forma seguía siendo un amor imposible.

"Teme", lo nombre así por que siempre fue la palabra que según yo le identificaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Lo conozco tan bien como a Sakura y la confusión se le miraba en el rostro, había alguien que estaba haciendo que este de un vuelco en su vida personal y con lo caprichoso que es a lo mejor no cambie de opinión o no me diga nada, pero por eso mismo le fui a visitar para charlar

Pero lo que hago es lastimarme solo intentando meterme en una relación donde yo no tengo ni voz ni palabra y dejándome ultrajar por la crueldad de Sakura.

Mas ya no haré nada tendré una amistad con Sasuke de puertas afuera, mas ya no podríamos compartir esa mejor amistad porque siempre supimos que esa chica de mechas rosadas nos separaría desde que yo me enamore de ella y ella en cambio le hecho el ojo a mi amigo, como cuando yo pensé que ella estaba interesada en mi cuando la verdadera duda me carcomía

Ya no, me rindo, aquí se acaba todo.

-o-

El día era dedicados a mi trabajo, las tardes eran para Ino y las noches solo las dedicaba en Sakura, esa era la rutina diaria

Un dìa amaba a una mas que a otra, el otro día la preferencia cambiaba

No podia dejar a ninguna y no aprendía madurar ni un poco en todo este tiempo caí presa en el placer.

De una forma muy rápida paso casi un año, hasta el día en que conocí a Ino

-o-

Todo se caía como una casa de naipes, sentí que todo se perdía y que pronto el desfalco de mi reino vendría.

Sasuke siempre llegaba tarde y ese olor me dejaba con un triste semblante

Ese maldito olor floral.

Hace tiempo que lo siento con mas intensidad, como si esa perra tratara de marcar su territorio, como si quisiera borrar del todo mi esencia

La odio, como jamás e odiado a nadie.

No había otra era una manera brusca de hacer las cosas pero aquí es donde daré mi ultima carta

Que me asegurara el triunfo o me demostrara que ya es la hora de aceptar la derrota

-o-

"¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser el aroma de un perfume?"

La verdad es que siempre pensé que nunca eran muy fuertes.

Pero desde que estoy con Sasuke y llevo una amistad con Sakura, me doy cuenta que el más fuerte y persistente de todos es el de cereza

Maldito olor empalagoso.

Idéntico a su portadora tan difícil de quitar, tan difícil de vencer.

Sakura al parecer también se dio cuenta de la otra que se estaba metiendo en su relación, así que al encontrarme con ella siempre usaba el aroma de lavanda

Para poder contrarrestar ese aroma, tengo que ponerme como un frasco completo para que de esa forma ella se de cuenta que hay otra

Que gana territorio que vuelve lo de ella en suyo

Que sepa que tiene una rival y que esta le puede ganar, no es mas que le va a ganar

-o-

_No creo que lo que haga sea muy malo_

Esa estúpida excusa siempre aparecía en mi mente

No soy del que se acuesta con una por la simple razón de que quiere solo sexo

En verdad siento amor por ambas

El plazo dado hace mucho por mi hermano sigue merodeando por mi mente, sobre todo por sus malditos mensajes que llegan semanalmente como el de esta semana que decía "ototo falta tres meses, ya es poco tiempo debes apresurarte"

Su forma tan irónica de divertirse, muchas veces me pregunto si le complace verme fallar en las cosas encomendadas por el

Lo peor de todo es que talvez fallaría si no apresuraba las cosas.

Hoy me encontraba en la ciudad de China para acabar de hacer un comercial, mañana a primera hora nos marcharíamos

De esta forma yo e Ino aprovechamos para festejar, un aniversario de lo que nos conocimos, algo demasiado cursi, pero cuando ella me lo propuso no me le pude rehusar

Su mística forma de ser me convencía de lo que sea

_Ella es diferente_

Esas palabras que yo mismo me dije desde que la conocía hasta ahora seguían siendo como lo mejor que podría decir de una descripción de ella.

Aun seguía embelesado de lo que podia llegar a ser esa chica, esa musa…

-o-

Salí de mi casa en busca de la primera fase de mi plan

Aquí se demostraría que a Sakura Haruno no se le puede ver la cara de tonta

Que a mí no se tiene que creer un plato de segunda mesa siendo en realidad el plato principal

Si todo salía mal, yo ya sabía que la mitad de los bienes que nos pertenecen serán míos y además la familia Haruno era tan rica como la Uchiha, todo estaba sutilmente calculado, si no al menos quiero llevarme un premio de consolación.

Para cuando vea su cara de horror

-o-

Un dìa en las manos de una otro en las manos de otra

Algo indigno mal visto y poco ético, pero no importaba.

Lo bueno, de Ino era que ella me comprendía en los asuntos del trabajo

Me hacia ver lo bueno de la vida.

La presencia de ella bastaba para que todo parezca resplandeciente

Yo sabia que cuando la veía con esa pulsera en su muñeca se desprendía una sonrisa de mis labios, la sonrisa llamada por Ino como "la sonrisa más linda que un chico te puede dar" yo la verdad ni siquiera se como se vera, pero creo que se lo ofrecí solo a ella.

Tras haber acabado la cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de China, nos fuimos al hotel donde yo me alojaba.

Promesas ya no vacías salían de mis labios

— ¿Me quieres? – me preguntaba mientras la besaba en el cuello

— Claro - respondía

— ¿me amas?

— Por supuesto, ¿tu que sientes por mi?

— Eso y mucho más

Las cosas pasaron por que deberían de pasar, o al menos eso creo

_**Al otro dia**_

— Sasuke despierta – me dijo Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro la vez que me botaba una almohada a mi cabeza

Yo me desperté aturdido debido al jueguito de Ino

— Que te pasa – le dije enojado ella solo dejo de sonreír

Al verla así solo le sonreí para que de esa forma se valla la tensión

— Lo siento, no estoy enojado – le dije para botarle una almohada a su cara

— Te pasaste – me dijo para después botarme otra almohada

Empezamos un juego infantil, pero de esa manera sentía que toda la tensión se iba, que hoy podría ser un día bueno

Esa era la magia de Ino, con sus inocentes juegos.

Yo la agarre de sus manos para que deje de hacerlo, pero el contacto hice que me tiente a besarla.

Ella se separo de mi debido a la falta de aire con esa sonrisa infantil dibujada en su cara

— Sasuke, levántate que hoy viajaremos, puede que te vengan a recoger y no seria bien visto que sepan que pase la noche contigo

— Hmp, tu también vístete – le dije

Llegamos al avión privado de la compañía, donde estaban todas las otras modelos y otros como por decir Hinata

Al llegar a Japón se llevaron a cada modelo en la limosina de la empresa, yo dije que llevaría a Ino ya que se encontraba al paso de mi casa. Todos sabían que pasaba algo pero de igual forma al no tener pruebas que fundamenten nada solo se quedaban esos pensamientos dentro de ellos.

La lleve a su casa y antes de despedirnos, le dije que hoy ya no la vería

Hoy era el día de Sakura.

Ella me esperaba en casa tan hermosa como siempre

Me sorprendía este ultimo lo bien que sabia mentir ya que se que Sakura sospecha de mi relación con otra, pero cada que llegaba me daba una sonrisa tan bella.

Con ella había la total libertad de salir a la calle tomados de la mano ya que éramos un matrimonio bien formado

Con ella los temas de conversación podían tomar todo tipo de rumbos ya que es una chica de inteligencia notable

Su belleza salía de lo normal ya sea por su color natural de pelo tan extraño o el tono de sus ojos jade imposible es encontrarle un igual a esta chica.

Tenia una gran destreza en los deportes y también le ofrecieron una carrera en el modelare, la verdad es que Sakura es la perfecta rival para Ino.

-o-

El tiempo se acaba, pero al parecer el inepto no se da cuenta de eso

Proteste en mi mente acerca de la indulgencia en su vida privada que tenia mi hermano

El tener que vivir preocupándose por lo que el hermano menor haga o deje de hacer es algo que no puedo evitar, bueno yo no puedo evitar

_¿acaso tendré que ir a Konoha para reponer las cosas?_

Acabe otro cigarrillo y me dispuse a agarrar otro

— Uchiha que te pasa, te ves más amargado que de costumbre – me dijo el rubio de ojos azules y una cola como de mujer

— Que te importa, barbie –respondí enojado mientras le miraba de una forma amenazante debido a que no estaba de humor y como ese tipito no me cae bien pues podría descargar mi rabia en el

Otro día desperdiciado con los imbéciles de mis amigos

— Itachi ¿en que estas pensando? – me dijo con una voz seductora la única mujer de todo este grupo, de un cabello azulado ojos color miel y la verdad una de las mujeres más bellas que abre conocido

— Nada en especial Konan – le sonreí de medio lado – ¿Dónde esta Pein?

— No esta, aprovechemos el tiempo y divirtámonos

Sabia que su ofrecimiento era solo para ver que tantos caían en sus redes, una chica que necesita que le den demasiado para aumentar su ego.

La verdad solo la veía muy bella, pero no salía de lo ordinario este tipo de situaciones para alguien que convivió con modelos gran parte de su vida

Ella no me interesaba para algo romántico.

— No gracias

— Oh, bueno te lo pierdes

El equipaje ya estaba listo, sabia que mi hermano no resolvería esto solo y la verdad espero equivocarme ya que me hastía ver la cara de mis padres.

-o-

Aquí era donde la artillería pesada entraba en acción, me dije a mi misma cuando me acostaba con Sasuke

No importaba si era una sucia o si me veía como una caprichosa que no sabe lo que es perder, este era mi juego, este era mi plan

Sentía asco con solo pensar que estaba con otra pero desde hace mucho que estoy aguantando el botarlo de mi cama

Sus caricias pasaban por mi cuerpo

_¿Ahora que harás Sasuke-kun? _

Me vale mierda ser la mala de la película

**Que tal quedo?**

**Espero ver reviews!**


	9. Lo siento

**_Tras haberme perdido por un tiempo porque por mala suerte me volvió otra depresión por "x" cosas de la vida he vuelto con un nuevo episodio. _**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado. _**

**_Lo siento_**

El dulce aroma de su piel, ahora es solo un recuerdo

La silueta que tenía ¿seguirá siendo la misma?

Y el mal nacido que me la quito ¿la seguirá queriendo?

Esas cuestiones no las se…

-o-

Desperté alado de Sakura, abrazando su pequeña cintura.

Pude visualizar la perfección de su cuerpo la noche anterior, ya que hace mucho no tenía relaciones con ella.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y la deje dormida

— Adiós amor - le dije para irme de la habitación

-o-

_**1 mes después**_

Hace tanto que Sasuke no me tocaba y notaba que nuestro matrimonio estaba en la ruina

Ya no fingía mi devoción hacia el y la rabia que tenia hacia el cada día se hacia más notable.

Este ultimo nos peleamos y apenas le hablaba él era quien empezaba las platicas con un intento de reconciliación.

Entre al baño ya que al parecer todo había salido bien, me hice unas pruebas y las tres salieron positivas

No aguante y empecé a reírme a carcajadas

Bueno era hora de dar la noticia a Sasuke.

-o-

El trabajo no cesaba todo esta temporada el trabajo aumentaba de forma notable.

Apenas tenía tiempo para ambas chicas ya que salía tarde y llegaba agotado a mi casa

Mi madre me demandaba el darle su primer nieto, pero yo no me siento aun lo suficiente maduro como para tenerlo y además el primer nieto tiene que ser dado por el primogénito

Ino entro por la puerta y me sonrió al verme

— Supongo que hoy tampoco vendrás a verme – aseguro lo que era mi respuesta habitual

— Lo siento, pero sabes como es este trabajo

— No hay problema en fin no soy tan inmadura como para no entender

— Prometo que mañana iré a tu casa.

Me dio un beso y después se fue

La amaba y demasiado.

Tal vez…

-o-

Los tacones que llevaba resonaban por los pasillos y una sonrisa se podía visualizar de mis labios

Las chicas del lugar se me quedaban viendo debido al odio que me tenían por haberme casado con Sasuke

Cuando vi a Ino quien iba con una tropa de modelos con ella

Ella me hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de saludo y paso de recto junto con las otras

Al pasar todas pude notar ese olor a flores que desprendía la otra

Era una de ellas

Me di la vuelta, pero no podia con solo mirar intuir quien era

Entre en la oficina de Sasuke, el al verme se noto sorprendido

— Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto

— Sasuke acompáñame al doctor

— ¿te paso algo?

— No - disimule mi cara para no reír frente a él – pero creo… que habrá un nuevo integrante en a familia

El no pudo disimular la sorpresa y lo único que dijo fue

— ¿Qué?, ¿sere padre?

-o-

Lo amaba al parecer así era

Junto a el parecía que el cielo brillaba más y las ilusiones que antes que no me dejaba tener con el ya existían

Estaba ganando, eso lo sabia

El venia por mi yo no por el

Y esa sonrisa que me muestra, expresa mucho mas que felicidad, es una sonrisa que no se le puede a la otra, por que ahora yo no soy la otra, la otra es Sakura no yo.

-o-

— ¿sere padre? – volví a preguntar cuando por medio de la ecografía me comprobaron que esto era un hecho

— Felicidades, tendrá un hijo – fue lo que me dijo la doctora

Yo estaba mudo y veía la pequeña mancha quien era mi hijo o hija

Sakura tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la conozco esto no es un error, es algo ya premeditado por ella.

Fuimos a nuestra casa y no hablamos nada en el camino, aun no podia tragar la idea de tener a un hijo y yo sentía que vendría el desfalco de muchas cosas aun no hechas con a llegada de mi primogénito.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, Sakura con una mueca de molestia entro a casa y se entro a nuestra habitación yo la seguí por meros impulsos.

— ¿Qué harás? – me pregunto yo le vi mas no respondí nada – yo quiero tenerlo. Pero al parecer no te agrado la idea – prosiguió con su protesta mientras aumentaba el tono de voz demostrando que no estaba para mis niñerías de hoy

— Es que…

— Nada – me callo – es suficiente, se que te acuestas con otra

Yo sentí por primera vez me acorralaba en una encuesta de la cual saldría perdiendo.

— Mas yo no estoy preguntando por eso – prosiguió, mientras acentuaba en su rostro una mirada retadora, fría e inquebrantable, una mirada que nunca pensé verla en el rostro de ella – lo puedo cuidar sola, no te atare a mi estamos en una época moderna los divorcios son cosas de todos los días, solo que quiero saber que harás ¿dejaras el barco o te quedaras en el?

Respire profundo para tomar el control de todo

— ¿Por qué piensas que te dejare? – pregunte con mi voz de siempre a la vez que la veía a los ojos, intentando callarla de esta forma, intentando tener el control de las cosas ya perdido

— Es obvio te interesas mas en la otra que por mi

— ¿de donde sacaste que hay otra?

— El perfume floral que desprendes – pensó – lo distraído que estas y claro esas marquitas en el cuello que tantas veces te vi

La vi por un momento sin poder decir palabra alguna, ella llevaba el control de esta situación

— Pero he dicho que no quiero saber de ella en este preciso momento, solo deseo que me digas si querrás criar a este niño que llevo en el vientre, ¡a este niño que es tu hijo! – me dijo mientras me mostraba con su dedo su estomago

— Ella… yo… - las palabras me faltaban, todo se acababa y no supe responder

Vi como empezó a llorar

— Estoy cansada – fue lo único que dijo – me elijes a mi y a el o a ella, es lo único que te digo

Se fue de la casa supongo que a su trabajo y yo seguí sentado en la cama

Quien hubiera pensado que Sakura era tan astuta se embarazo cuando todo se iba abajo y me pone entre la espada y la pared.

No fui a trabajar y espere a Sakura hasta después de su trabajo

-o-

— ¿el señor Uchiha? – pregunte a Hinata al otro lado de su escritorio

— S-se fue con su e-esposa

— ¿Volverá?

— N-no lo se

— Esta bien, si llega dile que vine a su oficina

Le dije a Hinata.

El miedo me inundaba, algo había pasado

Esa sonrisa que tenia Sakura en su cara me decía que algo bueno tenia entre manos"¿Sasuke que esta pasando?"

-o-

Lo vi sentado en uno de los sofás de la casa yo pase de recto

Estaba enojada, no esa no era la palabra correcta, estaba furibunda.

El me agarro de la mano e hizo que me volteara

Yo no le aprisionaría a mi pero que usaría la ultima carta que tenia en mis manos lo haría

Tiene que darse cuenta que no esta jugando con una tonta, que lo que tiene en frente es una mujer que es mas fuerte que el

— ¿tomaste la decisión? – pregunte

— Si – dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible

— Pues dime – le alenté a que me dijese su respuesta

Era yo o la susodicha aquella

-o-

Sakura es un genio

Mucho más inteligente que yo y me acabo de dar cuenta eso en este preciso momento  
>Con unos apenas 24 años tengo que tomar una decisión que marcara tanto mi vida como la de un ser que aun no nace<p>

Tome una bocanada del cigarrillo que llevaba en mi mano

Lo siento, siento haber pensado que Sakura era una tonta, ella nunca fue eso pero al parece me olvide de eso

-o-

— Itachi, ya dejare a una – me dijo con desgano al otro lado de la línea Sasuke

— Jajaja, con que sere tío – le dije en son de broma, pero al parecer no le dio gracia ya que gruño al otro lado de la línea

— Necesito que arregles todas las cosas que arruine

— Para eso esta tu hermano mayor, estaré en Konoha dentro de un día o dos, hermanito

— Eso espero – me colgó en ese momento

Después todos suelen decir que soy muy cruel con mi hermano, el tener que ir a recomponer las cosas que el arruina es una cosa que muy pocos son capaces de aceptar para hacer.

Las maletas ya estaban listas el pasaje era cosa muy fácil de conseguir

Pronto estaré en Konoha.

-o-

— ¿Vino Sasuke? – pregunte a Hinata por enésima vez en la mañana y como siempre tuve una respuesta negativa

_¿Qué habrá pasado?_

El transcurso de la mañana fue como siempre, así que no paso nada interesante

Cuando llegue a mi casa, pude ver a Sasuke en el marco de la puerta al parecer esperándome

— Sasuke ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no viniste a trabajar? – le llene de preguntas que al parecer el no atendía

— Ino tenemos que hablar - me dijo serio

— ¿De que? – indague preocupada porque al ver la expresión de su rostro supe que algo malo estaba sucediendo

— Sakura, ella…

— ¿Ella que? – pregunte desesperándome

— Lo siento, en verdad lo siento – se disculpo este con la mirada en el piso – pero ya no puedo seguir contigo, Sakura ella… tendrá familia – tomo aire – mi hijo esta en su vientre, lo siento

Ya no tuve las fuerzas para interrogar otra cosa ni para decir nada, solo me quede entupidamente parada viéndolo irse con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Lo siento, lo siento _

Tantas veces que me ha dicho esa palabra y en todas esas veces me parecía una disculpa aceptable, pero ahora, en este preciso momento yo necesitaba algo más que ese estupido par de palabras

Esas palabras eran igual que decir nada no me eran suficientes

Necesitaba el "porque", deseaba que todo sea una cruel broma, pero la realidad es esta.

Me apoye contra la pared de mi casa al sentir que las fuerzas se me escapaban.

Un "lo siento" no era suficiente, ahora no era suficiente.

**Ya veo que muchas me estarán odiando por esto jejeje. Pero no todo puede ser fácil además que a mi me agrada darle giros a la historia y como ya predije desde aquí viene un buen cambio a la historia.**

**Espero ver reviws aquí ya que estos son los que alegran mi día. Pues muy bien adios.**


	10. Ojos negros

**Esta semana me dio por publicar temprano me fic y según a lo que pase esta semana puede que considere bajar dos episodios en esta semana. Espero que les guste**

_**Ojos negros**_

_¿Cuántas veces la e soñado?_

_Ella de un día para otro me fue indiferente_

_El amor que ella me tenia se fue perdiendo_

_Se me escapo como el agua entre mis manos_

_-o-_

No puede ser, no puede ser

Todo ya se había acabado y yo recién me entero

Las lagrimas no tardaron para brotar de mis ojos en ese preciso momento en que lo vi alejarse, para caer en un terrible llanto sin tan siquiera poder moverme del lugar donde estaba

_¿Por qué?,_ todo había terminado de una forma caótica

_¿Dónde había quedado esa promesa de nunca dejarme?_

Cuando el estuvo frente a mi y me dio esa terrible noticia, no pude ni siquiera indagar algo, ni siquiera salía un murmullo de mi garganta, me quede estúpidamente muda justo como ahora.

Las fuerzas le faltaron a mis piernas asi que me caí sentada

No me importaba que tanto tiempo estaría aquí

Ya no importaba.

-o-

Trabajo cumplido, eso podría ser dicho en un momento donde la situación no pareciese como si hubieses matado a alguien

La expresión de Ino era de total impacto lo mas seguro igual que la mía al enterarme de esto

Ella no dijo nada yo no estaba para decir más

Ambos nos quedamos sin palabras sin fuerzas para hablar, debido a que la separación seria aun más dolorosa de lo que ya es.

Sakura me estaba esperando en la casa de mis padres ya que fue a anunciar la noticia del bebe pronto a venir

Así que tuve que ir a recogerla, aunque de mala gana debido al interrogatorio de mi madre que se avecinaba y a la hosca cara de mi padre cuando la regaba

Mas ahora que importaba

— Sasu – chan – dijo mi madre de forma cariñosa cuando entraba por la puerta - ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu madre que seria abuela?

— Es que no hubo tiempo – me excuse

— Estoy tan feliz, no te imaginas la alegría que me da el saber que no moriré hasta tener a uno de mis nietos en mis manos

— Pues si lo tendrás, Mikoto – San – respondió Sakura con una angelical sonrisa en su rostro

— Sabiendo que es de voz y de Sasuke ya me espero una belleza de nieto

Yo estaba abstraído del lugar sin poder tomar atención a la conversación de mi madre y Sakura

**Ino**, el nombre de ella inconcientemente apareció en mis pensamientos

— ¿Qué nombre le pondrán? – mi madre pregunto muy cerca mió, seguramente por que se inmuto que mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado que no era este cuarto

— No lo se – respondí apenas entendiendo a lo que estaba contentando

Revolvió los ojos con gracia y volvió su mirada a Sakura

Cuando se me vino a mi cabeza una de las razones por las cuales había accedido pisar la casa de mis padres

— Madre – ella se volteo y me vio – quiero dejar la presidencia de tu marca y quisiera que le pidieses a mi padre que me de un puesto en su compañía

— ¿paso algo para que quieras dejar el trabajo?

— No es eso es solo… que quisiera cambiar de aire

— Yo creo que si se podrá, ¿Cuándo dejaras el trabajo?

— Mañana recogeré mis cosas de la oficina, mi padre acceda o no a que sea su empleado

Mi madre me vio confundida mas decidió ya no preguntar

Lo siento Ino, pero creo que lo mejor seria no volver verte nunca mas en mi vida

-o-

_¿Cuánto tiempo había llorado?,_ no tenia ni la mas mínima idea

Pero había sido hasta el extremo de que me estuviera matando la cabeza debido a tanto llanto

Di una vuelta por las calles mas silenciosas de Konoha, talvez haciendo un acto suicida ya que eso era lo que quería, quería morir.

La oscuridad de la noche era lo único que quería como mi testigo del sufrimiento que tenia

_Te amo,_ palabras vacías de su parte

El no me amaba, siempre amo a Sakura. La realidad después de tanto tiempo hizo acto de presencia

Por él renuncie a mi dignidad, mi amor propio y mi forma de ser anterior

Me volví una total ilusa por su culpa

Caí de nuevo en el llanto respaldada por una pared, mientras veía como cada gota de mis lagrimas caía al suelo, veía como mi felicidad se marchaba de un momento a otro

Estaba rendida la felicidad que ayer tenia, hoy parecía solo algo que fue producto de mi imaginación, como ese amor que alguna vez pensé que era mió

_¿Qué era lo que tenia que hacer?_

No podia buscar un contraataque, pero me siento muy dolida de la forma en la que me dejo, en como todo termino

Tome un respiro y decidí volver a casa, antes de que me pasase algo malo.

En la puerta me encontré con Sai y agradecí internamente la falta de luz del lugar ya que no se podia ver la agonía por la que estaba pasando seguramente reflejada en mi rostro

— Ino, hoy saldré con Choji y Kiba, me preguntaba si quisieras venir con nosotros

— No gracias – fue lo que respondí – no estoy de humor

— Iremos a un bar de esos, será divertido

— No lo creo, será en otra ocasión

— Estarán chicas si de eso estas preocupada – insistió

— No – seguí negándome

— Será unos cuantos traguitos y volveremos, yo te traeré personalmente a tu casa

La respuesta ya estaba dada, no iría ya que yo al tomar era de muy poco aguante

— No, será en otra – le dije para que de esa forma se marchara debido a que mi cuerpo pedía urgentemente un descanso

— Esta bien, pero si quieres salir ven a mi casa estoy todo el tiempo ahí ya que es el lugar donde mejor me inspiro

— Hasta luego – le dije para cerrarle la puerta 

-o-

El olvidar a Ino seria la mayor de las proezas que podría yo realizar.

Era algo tan difícil que parecía hasta imposible.

Aun así admito que el consuelo es que me quede con Sakura, ella a pesar de los problemas que ahora afronta nuestro matrimonio, se que podremos levantar lo ya caído su fuerza es algo de lo que me admiro.

En la noche me abrase a Sakura con todas mis fuerzas

_No te vayas,_ es lo que significaba el abrazo. _Ereslo único que me queda_

Su aroma de cerezos dominaba esta noche

_No quiero volver a serte infiel,_ es algo que le quería decir, pero se que nunca esas palabras saldrán de mi boca.

El cielo se despejaba teóricamente hablando, pero aun la tormenta no acababa

El vació que dejaba Ino, debía de ser suplantado

Sakura tenia que ganarse el lugar de antes y nuestro niño lograr reemplazar ese puesto que era meramente de Ino

Se que no parecería cierto en estos precisos momentos debido a mi conducta al recibir la noticia, pero yo siempre quise crear una familia alado de Sakura a quien siempre vi como la mujer perfecta para esto, debido a que la veía para compartí una vida juntos, cosa que no pude ver con Ino a ella solamente la veía como la amante de mis sueños, pero nunca como aquella con quien me atrevería a pasar una vida a su lado

No pegue ni un ojo debido al mar de pensamientos en la noche y debido a que hoy es el día en el que me despediré de todo

-o-

— ¿Sasuke ya no trabajara con nosotras? – pregunto una chica ante el nuevo rumor que se esparcía por la compañía

_Cobarde_, pensé no te atreves ni a darme la cara

El llanto de ayer hoy se volvía rabia y el amor se volvía odio. Rabia hacia aquel que me defraudo con sus falsas promesas

— No se sabe exactamente si es verdad – dijo otra – que tal si vamos a preguntarle a Hinata – san ella debe de saberlo – propuso una de ellas

— Ino, acompáñanos también – me dijo la que primero hablo

— No, gracias – les dije

— Vamos – me dijo Temari mientras me arrastraba a la oficina de Hinata

-o-

La victoria parecía que era mía

Mas yo no quiero amor por caridad, solo quiero amor

Mi forma de manejar las cosas se que fue poco ético y muy despreciable, pero me sentía tan mal al pensar que lo perdería que no me importo el usar todo tipo de artimañas para ganar lo que es mió

La otra que se pudra, que se valla al infierno y se queme viva en el y si Sasuke la prefería a ella, que se queme junto a ella

Me valía puta madre. Estaba harta, completamente harta

Ya no estaba para sonreír y alabar a Sasuke por lo perfecto que era

Ya no estaba para cosas de ese tipo de talla y contenido

Tenia que salvar lo poco que quedaba de mi matrimonio

Sin importar lo bajo que caiga, pero hasta aquí era todo si no ganaba con esta no movería ni un dedo para evitar la perdida

-o-

— E- es cierto – afirmo Hinata ante la interrogante de las desesperadas modelos

— Pero ¿Por qué? – interrogo una

— No lo se, pero hoy se llevaron todas sus cosas, pe-pero se sabe q-que hoy vendrá su reemplazo

— No es justo – se quejo una – es la primara vez que tengo un jefe tan guapo

— Afff – suspiraron las otras defraudadas

— Que pena yo que le quería quitar a su esposa – hablo una de las nuevas modelos

El escucharlas me hacia enfadar aun más debido a que no podia contener los celos de lo que estaban diciendo

— Pero es la familia Uchiha – hablo Tenten quien casi siempre empezaba los chismes – lo que significa que debe haber llegado al mando otro de estos – al acabar de decir esto se asomo una sonrisa en sus labios

Yo no entendía de lo que hablaba, así que solo fruncí el seño

— Es cierto – dijo otra – y se sabe que en la familia Uchiha hay muchos chicos muy guapos

— Pero puede ser el padre – interrumpí a sus fantasías, las demás me vieron con cara de matarme ya que muchas no les agradaba la idea de tener a Mikoto como rival.

— O el hermano – inquirió Tenten con una mirada coqueta

Era el colmo, no entendía ni de que estaban hablando ni de que yo estaba hablando, así que decidí irme de esa bola con un complejo violador hacia los Uchiha

No estaba de humor para esto ya no podia trabajar en este lugar, me acerque a Hinata y le comente que a lo mejor dejaría el lugar ya que era la única que no estaba metida en el alboroto de saber quien era el nuevo presidente de la empresa.

— Hina – chan – le dije – creo que dejare la empresa

— Pe – pero ustes es la modelo preferida de Mikoto –sama

— Lo se pero… - en ese momento pensé en Sasuke – ya no soporto este lugar talvez me vuelva a Rusia

— Debe pensarlo bien

Me fui y me senté en una de las bancas del jardín

Cuando escuche

- ¡ahhh! – la voz provenía de una de las escandalosas con las que trabajaba

En fin era chica y de las metiches para ser sincera, así que decidí ir a ver para saber que era lo que pasaba

Fui corriendo cuando las vi a una gran mayoría formadas en la puerta de la entrada, como aquella vez que llego Sasuke.

Me acerque a Temari y le pregunte:

— ¿Qué pasa aqui?

— Llegara el nuevo gerente de la empresa

— Es él - dijeron un grupo que hablaba entre si, en ese momento me lamente el de no ser de Konoha, ya que no entendía de que hablaban

Por la puerta entro con un porte elegante un chico de piel clara, alto y de pelo azabache

- Su hermano – dijo Tenten en un susurro

No le vi nada de especial, pero de todas formas me quede esperando para verlo mejor.

El siguió con su recorrido movió su cabeza y me vio a los ojos para ofrecerme una sonrisa y después irse de recto

Yo me quede paralizada y aun alucinada con los ojos negros que el tenia, unos ojos negros que te metían a un mundo que se desconocía.

Unos ojos negros como la noche, con un destello que se hacia muy similar al de Sasuke, pero con una fuerza aun más aplastante

**Un poco triste ¿no? Y bueno como ya dije es una nueva etapa. Si se preguntan acerca de que habrá nuevas partes SasuIno… pues para que mentir, la pareja se volverá a ver pero con muchas cosas distintas jajaja**

**Bueno me despido y espero ver uno que otro review.**


	11. Intentando salir de la depresión

**_Hola a todos, sé que no publico en estos días… pero bueno, me dio ganas y me quise saciar el gustito jajaja._**

**_Pues espero, que les guste._**

**_Intentando salir de la depresión_**

_Si tuviera que arrepentirme de algo _

_seria de hacer que se cree un vinculo entre tu y con quien sales ahora_

_nunca se me vino antes a la mente que el quisiera algo real contigo…_

_-o-_

Atractivo

Itachi Uchiha era endemoniadamente atractivo

Mis nervios estaban tensos y mis reacciones eran lentas

Al parecer en perfectolandia, existían mas habitantes que Sasuke Uchiha y ese era Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor, y quien sabe si los demás Uchiha estén como para entrar en la lista

Los ojos del individuo en cuestión eran como la misma noche, tan llamativa y con un eje de peligro.

Cuando lo vi algo se me relajo, al menos me pude olvidar de Sasuke por un momento.

-o-

— Tu hermano ocupara tu lugar temporalmente – me anuncio mi madre cuando fui a visitarla

— ¿Itachi? – pregunte debido a lo imposibles que me sonaban esas palabras

— Si el mismo se ofreció, pero será por un corto tiempo sabes que a el no le gusta depender de la familia

— Hmp, si lo se

Hace unos días yo le llame y le pedí que haga lo que sea para que Ino no caiga en la depresión, que arregle las cosas que yo arruine.

Mis palabras exactas fueron "haz lo que sea con tal que me olvide"

Él accedió, espero que le vaya bien

-o-

— Señorita Yamanaca la esta llamando Itachi –san – me dijo Hinata

— Estaré ahí en un momento – dije para encaminarme a la oficina que ya bien conocía

Fui entre en su oficina y me senté en el asiento del lado contrario de su escritorio

El me vio por un momento para después, bajar las vista

— Yamanaca, ¿cierto? – pregunto con una voz ronca y varonil

— Si soy yo

— Hinata me comento que piensa renunciar

_Maldita chismosa,_ maldije interiormente

Aclaro su garganta para que le tome atención

— ¿Piensa dejar la compañía? – me pregunto al parecer ya exasperado

— Mmm, pues lo estuve pensando, creo que lo haré

— Alguna razón por la que quiera hacerlo – dijo con un tono de voz neutral que hacia que mis pelos se pongan de punta

_Por el imbecil de tu hermano_

— Nada en particular, solo que ya no quiero trabajar aquí.

— Pues yo no puedo dejar que hagas eso, ya que tengo expresas ordenes de mi madre de no dejarte ir – me vio a los ojos y al sentir mi nerviosismo parece que le causo gracia y sonrió – así que te tendré que convencer – y me volvió a sonreír aterradoramente seductor

— Y- yo – mis labios temblaban y apenas y podia pronuncias algunas palabras – no creo que mi decisión podría cambiar – volví a adoptar el temple frió y seguro que solía usar cuando evadía a Sasuke

El me vio de arriba abajo

— Te invito a cenar – me dijo de forma resuelta

— No, gracias – me intente negar

-— Insisto, al salir te espero

Yo me quede viéndolo, pero al parecer para el ya acabo el tema, me levante de donde estaba sentada.

El era… tan parecido a Sasuke

-o-

Yamanaca Ino, presa encontrada y pronto cazada

Las cosas que tenia que hacer uno por el hermanito, me volví a quejar internamente

Las cosas en este negocio me parecían muy artantes, ya que hace mucho decidí no involucrarme con mis padres y empecé a crear un imperio yo mismo junto con unos amigos

Lo que tenia que hacer era simplemente hacerla reflexionar e intentar que salga de la depresión, que le causo mi insulso hermano menor.

Reí, para mi mismo en ese instante

A lo mejor me divertiría de esta forma, hace mucho a que no me adentraba en situaciones como esta.

Tengo el presentimiento de que podría salir con algo bueno cuando acabe esta desfachatez que estoy haciendo.

-o-

El olvido se me hacia difícil e inconcientemente siempre al menos una vez al dìa pensaba en Ino.

Intentaba retomar las cosas con Sakura del buen modo, pero siempre faltaba algo, no es que ya no quisiese a Sakura la cuestión es que el adiós en las consecuencias dadas no fue lo mejor que se me halla ocurrido hacer.

Aun no podia olvidar el roce de Ino con mi piel, esa sonrisa socarrona que emitía cada vez que hacíamos el amor y la belleza de sus ojos a la luz de la noche.

La mirada de una madre se acentuaba cada vez más en los orbes de Sakura, dándole una esencia nunca antes vista y las pruebas de esa muestra de rabia, furia contenida y esa forma fría forma de ser, parecían sucesos ya muy pasados, aunque aun seguía una gran batalla que enfrentar ya que puede que lleguemos a lo mismo de una forma muy fácil.

A lo mejor todo volvería a ser lo que era antes, las cosas pasadas con Ino solo serian un grato recuerdo de lo que fue, pero ahora, justo ahora no la podría nombrar entre las cosas de mi pasado ya que ella esta presente en cada cosa que hago esta desde que me despierto hasta que vuelvo a serrar mis ojos.

Ahora se me es imposible olvidar.

-o-

Quede intencionalmente con las chicas con quienes trabajaba en salir, para así no verme con Itachi, por la simple razón de que el me recordaba mucho a su hermano.

Pero la persistencia al parecer era de familia, lo vi esperándome fuera del edificio con su auto aparcado en señal de espera,

Pase de recto mas el me piteo y tuve que dirigirme al auto

— Vamos – demando con su voz profunda y ni un eje de interés hacia mi opinión

— No, me iré con las chicas

— Hay que hablar

— ¿Esto es de negocios?

— Claro por eso es que te estoy buscando

No proteste mas y me subí a su auto el condujo en silencio y el siquiera parecía notar mi existencia

Parecido a Sasuke, pero desgraciadamente mucho más callado, si Sasuke era un cubito de hielo, el era un iceberg.

Lo veía de reojo y sentía como los nervios lentamente se apoderaban de mi, pero no tenia ni las ganas ni la disposición de volver a verlo cara a cara, debido a que conforme mas lo veía se me hacia mas similar a su insulso hermano.

Estaciono su auto en las puertas de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Konoha.

Bajo y con su mirada me señalo que entrara, sin chistar le hice caso y le seguí sin decir nada.

Llegamos hasta una mesa y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, sentía su mirada sobre mi y yo veía a la mesa como si esta fuera lo mas interesante en la vida.

— Yamanaca – corto él ese silencio – para serte sincero no vengo a hablar con tigo acerca de tu trabajo con mi madre

Yo me sobresalte, pero aun no lo miraba, seguía atenta a la mesa viendo hasta el mas mínimo detalle del mantel que había encima de ella.

— Yo nunca fui bueno para rogar por algo, así que no pienso ni mencionar algo respecto a tu renuncia.

— ¿No que íbamos a hablar de negocios? – indague molesta de su mentira

— Pues te mentí – respondió de forma resuelta – puede que te sea molesto el tema que voy a mencionar, pero…- se callo y soltó una risilla apenas audible – ¿me podrías mirar? – pidió

Mirarlo, ni loca era como causar mas daño a la herida que aun no sanaba, que seguía viva

— A lo mejor no lo quieres hacer por que me parezco a mi hermano – soltó como si fuera un comentario, un comentario muy acertado

Levante mi mirada ante la impresión y lo vi a la cara intentando encararlo, mas me fue inútil no tenia las fuerzas para estar peleando por algo que era totalmente cierto

— Veo que tenia razón – dijo – Yamanaca, en verdad yo vine a Konoha por ayudar al inepto de mi hermanito –farfullo con una sonrisa en le rostro, para después volver al temple frió que lo caracterizaba – accedí y como el estaba preocupado sobretodo por ti yo…

— Dudo mucho que el este preocupado – interrumpí ante sus comentarios visiblemente molesta

— El te aprecia mucho – interfirió – solo que las cosas pasan, porque así debe de ser

El momento se puso mas tenso y yo sentí que mis lagrimas estaban por salir

— Bueno ya no hablaremos de mi hermano – dijo ya que intuyo que pronto estallaría en llanto – yo estoy aquí para que se te haga menos duro esto de olvidarlo

Lo vi a su rostro el cual aun no tenia emoción alguna

_Dudo mucho que el me este ayudando, porque quiera hacerlo_

— Yo solo estaré ahí para cuidar que no caigas en la peor de las decadencias por él – menciono y cambio su mirada a una totalmente profesional – no te podré ayudar en nada más, si quieres llorar, busca una mano amiga, si quieres olvidar, busca un nuevo amor o húndete en el trabajo y si deseas no ser infeliz, tu sola debes ver esa luz que te ilumine, yo no sirvo para hacer esos favores y aun menos por alguien a quien no conozco y no estimo en nada

El no era una luz de esperanza, él era el frió y serio hermano, de ese que me hizo caer tan bajo

Comimos en total silencio, él ya no intento hablar y yo no estaba de humor para decir cualquier cosa

Después el me llevo a mi casa, me dejo en la puerta y antes de irse me dijo

— Si fuera tu no dejaría el trabajo que tienes, por que si lo haría significaría que él a vencido y que en verdad dependes mucho de mi hermano.

_Tenia razón _

— Además, nadie te asegura que no podrá pasar nada de esto mas de una vez y si dejas que asuntos como estos te destruyan tan fácilmente, no sirves para el mundo de los adultos

— No se si podré – respondí en un susurro

— Mira niña, no me importa si puedes o no en fin no es mi vida, deberías de preocuparte por ti misma por que ese amor que tienes a mi hermano tarde o temprano se acabaría – me dijo molesto

— Pero él me prometió, que no me dejaría

— ¿Estabas dispuesta a vivir como la otra? – pregunto de forma grosera yo lo vi al os ojos inhumanos, que poseía que en la noche raramente tomaron un color carmesí – no estés metiéndote en cuentos de hadas, que hay una gran diferencia entre estos y la vida real – dijo con total enfado

— Solo pensé que a lo mejor…

— Es tu vida haz lo que tu quieras yo no acabare arruinado por esto, es mas yo no te ayudare en nada

— ¡Bien! – grite enojada – ahora vete y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra – le dije para cerrar la puerta en su cara y ponerme a llorar

Cruel e inhumano, esa era la impresión que me había dejado Itachi, el era una de las personas que menos me agradaban

El era una persona frívola de pocos sentimientos, para quien significo algo similar a un negocio.

Pero tuvo razón en algo, no puedo depender de cada cosa que pasa a mi alrededor

No importa si es que Sasuke me abandono una vez o un millón de veces, no importa

El mundo se me puede venir encima, pero no debo de rendirme por que mi propósito aun no estaba hecho.

Tenia una vida por vivir, aun era joven y era bella

El sol se aproximaba a los horizontes de la vida de Ino Yamanca y al estar en mis propias penumbras podría perder la oportunidad de levantarme y progresar en mi vida

No debía de luchar por un amor mal correspondido

Pero aun con todas esas fuerzas ya emergidas, aun me era muy difícil el quitarme esa pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca y desgraciadamente no me la quite por mi falta de fuerza

De igual forma espero poder olvidar, aun me es muy difícil

-o-

— Sasuke, mañana me acompañaras al ginecólogo ¿verdad? – pregunto Sakura

— Si - respondí

_No lo se,_ esa fue la respuesta de un molesto Itachi, cuando lo llame preguntando el si Ino estaba mejor, a horas muy pasadas de la noche

Su, "no lo se" no me agradaba y hasta hubo momentos en los que deseaba ir y aclarar las cosas con ella, pero soy débil y se que volvería a adentrarme en lo que acababa de dejar.

No la podia ver.

-o-

Una vez ya despierta, decidí ir a trabajar, para echarle en la cara a Sasuke que no me moriré sin él y demostrar a su hermano que me cae casi tan mal como Sasuke, que no era tan débil como aparentaba.

Me subí a mi auto, pocas veces he usado debido a que no me agrada mucho conducir.

Pasaba por las calles de Konoha intentando enfocarme en los paisajes de la ciudad, primero mire un parque en el que jugaban varios niños, luego pude visualizar una plazoleta, donde vi a varias parejas de ancianos y llegue a ver un hospital y llegue a pensar en que a lo mejor, este hubiera sido mi lugar, si no fuera porque me adentre en la carrera del modelaje.

Cuando vi entrar una pareja al edificio y no cualquier pareja

Una chica pelirrosa y un chico de cabellos ébanos, la gran parejita era esa que no deseaba ver ni muerta.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y cuando él me vio, acelere sin rumbo.

No tenía ganas de trabajar, no tenía ganas de nada. Solo quería escapar y poder ahogar mis penas, en cualquier lugar

**¿Qué tal quedo? Espero que valga algunos review **


	12. Mano amiga

_**Hoy les traigo el nuevo episodio, antes que nada me disculpo por mis horrores ortográficos que supongo que abundan esta vez mucho más que de constumbre.**_

_**Espero que les guste **_

_**Mano amiga**_

_Antes al mirarla notaba que me amaba _

_Pero cuando el apareció en su vida ese destello ya no lo veía _

_Y notaba que el que se lo reflejaba a él era aun más intenso_

_Y mucho más puro_

_-o-_

Fui a dar una vuelta por los corredores de la empresa de mi madre, obviamente con la doble intención de encontrarme a Yamanaca, pero no la veía

La busqueda de alguien como ella se me hizo exaustiva asi que decidi dejarlo tal y como estaba todo,aunque en verdad queria darle una disculpa por mi comportamiento del anterior dia

Seria un retrazo… si hubiera venido en una hora pero ya eran dos horas y media y ni pista de ella.

Pedi el numero a las otras que trabajaban con ella, me lo dieron pero fue inutil no respondia ni una de las llamadas

_A lo mejor dejo la empresa,_ eso seria muy malo sin expresar el cargo de conciencia que sentia encima mio

El fotografo estaba impaciente ya que la unica que faltaba en ser fotografiada era ella, con un "disculpa" y teniendo que dar paga de mas le convenci de venir mañana, claro que eso serviria si ella venia mañana.

No lo pense ni dos veces y fui en busca de Ino.

- -o-

— El señor Akasuna, los espera

"Akasuna" ese apellido me sonaba

Entre y lo vi… desde hace tanto que mis ojos no se posaban con el

El me sonrio amáblemente y la presencia de Sasuke por un momento se me hizo imperceptible

— Sakura, tanto tiempo – me dijo

— Sasori – lo salude

Tiempo pasado, lo conoci cuando salia con Gaara era su primo y ahora el destino me llevaba a un reencuentro

-o-

¿Desde cuándo estaba aquí?, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, solo sabía que tras mi incidente con Sasuke decidí ir por Sai, el me trajo a este lugar, primero empezó con una copa luego con otra y consecutivamente, ahora todo estaba más inestable y feliz, claro que esto último según yo

El sabor amargo del alcohol en mi garganta me hacia relajar un poco mis pesares, a la vez que la inestabilidad existente, evitaba que piense en demasía en Sasuke.

Mi caminar era chueco y…

_¿Sai, siempre fue tan atractivo?,_ la pregunta simultáneamente aparecida en mi mente

Él se me acerco y me tomo de la cintura hizo un leve rose de nuestros labios y yo acabe por robarle uno, mas las cosas tomaron un nuevo tono… ya no queria

Queria que me soltara

-o-

En su casa no había ni señal de vida, toque como desesperado no se qué tanto tiempo y no contestaba nadie

_A lo mejor estaba exagerando_

Pero mi naturaleza sobre protectora con cualquier ser viviente me hacia tener que buscarla y no estaría tranquilo hasta encontrarla.

Hinata me dio el código de la placa que llevaba el auto de Ino, por si las dudas aunque las posibilidades eran casi nulas debido a que ella rara vez lo sacaba.

Busque de un lugar a otro paradero de Ino, pero no encontraba ni rastro de ella, fui a los lugares donde me dijeron que solía ir, pero no hubo ni pista de su presencia en esos lugares, se me entro en la mente el que este con mi hermano pero opte por no decirle nada a él ya que si no estaban juntos ayudaría en la búsqueda y puede que así empeore las cosas.

Ya era de noche y no la encontraba, al final como último recurso opte por ir por los lugarejos del cantón de Konoha encontrándome con su auto aparcado en un bar de mala muerte.

Entre y la busque con la mirada, no la encontraba, me entro pánico de que le hayan asaltado o aun peor

Pero al final la encontré besándose con un chico a quien conocía como amigo de mi hermano, solo era un beso, pero pude visualizar como el empezaba a quitar al disimulo las prendas de arriba y tocaba de más el cuerpo de Ino.

— Ya vasta – dijo ella para después dar unos chuecos pasos hacia atrás, para después caerse debido a la falta de equilibrio

— Ven aquí – demando furioso, ella intento levantarse pero le fue en vano el se acerco y…

— Imbécil que te pasa – dijo cuando yo le hacerte el golpe en el ojo

— No la toques - ordené

— O si no que

— Te la veras con migo – amenace

Le gente veía al parecer esperando la pelea, mas el dio unos pasos atrás y se fue

— ¿Qué te pasa Uchiha?, yo no te pedí que me vinieras a ayudar – fue lo que dijo Ino de la cual a primera vista me di cuenta que había tomado de más

Yo solo la vi y le hice ademán con mi mano para que nos fuéramos

— Vete tú solo – me dijo a la vez que hacia puchero como una niña

— Estas ebria – intente hacerla reflexionar – no estarás aquí sola

— Puedo cuidarme sola

_Si claro,_ pensé sarcásticamente mientras veía su semblante ya que apenas se podía poner de pie

— No puedes hacerlo, te dejaría sola si no hubieses venido a este lugar a tomar, dime ¿Por qué has venido a este lugar?

— Solo porque se me dio la gana de venir – respondió como queriéndose hacer la burla

— Si es por mi hermano el no…

— No me hables de ese imbécil – me interrumpió – lo odio es un maldito, un maricon y …

— Es mi hermano – le intente hacer callar con eso ya que ella no hablaba más bien gritaba

— Además tu – empezó a querer insultarme a mí – eres alguien igual o peor que tu hermano – me dijo para despues golpear mi abdomen

Yo vi al gentío que estaba expectante y para dejar de hacer tanto alboroto la cargue y la lleve en mis brazos a mi auto

— ¡Déjame! – gritaba enfadada, mientras pataleaba y gritaba como histerica

— No – le decía severamente

— ¡dejame! – volvio a gritar

La gente veia como tonta el insidente y sus gritos aumentaban cada vez mas de tono e hice una cosa que solia hacer cuando era mas joven en situaciones similares, cuando una chica venia a gritarme

La bese y si bien no es bueno hacerlo me funciono ya que se callo y ya no hizo sus pataletas

Ella quedo dormida y sentí el alivio de tenerla conmigo de no ser así no se que le hubiera pasado con el tipito ese.

Era tarde y en sus bolsillos no encontré la llave de su casa, así que la lleve a la mía.

-o-

Que cómodo se sentía, _esperen así de mullido no era mi colchón_

Me revolví inquieta en la cama

Esta no era mi cama, entre en pánico así que empecé a gritar debido a que ni siquiera llevaba puesta mi ropa

— ¡Ahhhh! – grite hasta el extremo de casi quedar afónica, escuche el sonido de unos pasos que rápidamente se acercaban a la habitación, escuche el sonido de la puerta y al ver a Itachi con solo la parte baja de un pijama y sin nada que le cubriese el pecho me puse roja y volví a gritar - ¡ahhhh!

— ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto desconcertado

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Por qué estoy con otra ropa? – y la más importante según yo - ¿Por qué estoy contigo?, no será que tú y yo… – estaba totalmente desubicada así que se me vino cualquier cosa a la mente

— No, jajaja – se rio – no paso nada entre nosotros, no te preocupes – me dijo con gracia – estas aquí por que hoy se te ocurrió ir a tomar como un descarriada sin importarte nada y quedaste en un estado tal que te dormiste en el auto y además perdiste tus llaves

— Mierda – dije al recordar que Sai me las quito cuando se empezó a emocionar conmigo – mi, mi auto – pregunte

— Esa llave si estaba en tus bolsillos, mi conductor fue por el – bostezo – bien parece que ya estas más tranquila, así que me voy – dijo dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación

— Itachi – hable, el se dio la vuelta y me vio – no me respondiste quien me cambio de ropa – le dije

— Fue mi mucama, ya que la señorita tuvo un accidente en mi auto – dijo lo ultimo sonriendo

— Ya veo, perdona – me disculpe, pero sobre todo sentí vergüenza en ese momento

— No hay problema, ahora duerme, ah y por si te duele la cabeza alado tuyo hay unas aspirinas – me dijo

Yo tome aquellas aspirinas y despues apague las luces para dormir

Cuando se me vino a la mente como una cinta de pelicula

Estaba en el auto de Itachi, cuando vomite en ese bello automovil y el en vez de molestarse me compre medicamentos para mi pronta resaca

Todo estaba revuelto y mis recuerdos iban tanto en la fantasía, como en lo real, pero lo malo era que no sabía que tan real era todo.

La imagen de Itachi surco mi cabeza. Ahora ya no sabía que tan real eran mis pensamientos hacia él, ya que con lo ocurrido el día de hoy yo solo podía agradecerle, y el insultarle ya me era ilógico

-o-

Al parecer no me equivocaba, esta ayudita mi hermano resulto algo muy interesante y sin querer gracias a este incidente mi ayuda para Ino seria definitiva, no dejaria que se hundiera

Todo podría ser un poco más entretenido, además de que la chica llegaba a ser un tanto chistosita

Reí para mi mismo hace tanto a que no sentía tantas emociones en un solo día.

-o-

— Despierta – escuche

El sueño me ganaba así que decidí intentar dormir, cuando sentí que no había ni una sabana encima de mí y el sol dio de lleno a mi cara.

— Es tarde – me dijo Itachi a un lado de mi cama

Yo le vi un rato y después me senté en la cama

— Pero no tengo que ponerme – fue lo que le dije

— Tengo otra cosa que te podrías poner – me dijo y me alcanzo un vestido y una caja de zapatos

— Te espero abajo para desayunar

— No tengo hambre – le dije

— Hoy desayunaras

— No, es que… - _estoy a dieta_

— Nada hoy comerás- sentencio y se fue por la puerta

Baje por las gradas de la casa o mejor dicho mansión que tenía Itachi, le vi sentado en la mesa y al parecer también logre llamarle la atención ya que se quedo viéndome.

— Uchiha – san, su novia ha bajado – el desvió la mirada que me dirigía y me pidió que me sentara

— Solo es una amiga – le dijo a la señora del servicio

Al principio no quería probar ni bocado, pero la verdad era que tenía hambre así que acabe desayunando con él.

-o-

— Itachi – pronuncie su nombre para que me tomase atencion

— Hmp – fue su respuesta, una muy parecida a la que daba su hermano

— Deseo que me cuentes con exactitud todo lo que paso ayer – pedi

— Bueno, por donde empezamos – dijo, mientras me veia con su fulminante mirada – ayer no has venido a trabajar por razones que tú ya debes de saber

— Es que…

— No te pido esplicaciones, despues de todo la herida esta reciente – me respondio para mi alivio - después todos nos empezamos a preocupar, te fuimos a buscar, pero no habia ni rastro de tu presencia, pero pude ver tu auto aparcado en uno de esos bares de poca reputación, al entrar te vi con un tipo

— Sai – dije el nombre del individuo

- Te recomiendo que te alejes de él – dijo severamente – ese chico te queria mmm, como decirlo delicadamente, bueno ya debes de suponer

— Ah – dije con un tenue sonrojo debido a que me sentia una de las personas más tontas en la faz de la tierra

— Yo te recogi, aunque a duras penas y lo demas bueno que ayer lo hablamos

— Te insulte ¿verdad?

— Si, pero no hay lio estabas mal

— ¿La ropa que me diste de donde la sacaste?- le pregunte

— Mi madre me la dio

— ¿Como conseguiste que te la de? – le pregunte, por que a lo que recuerde ella no daba casi ninguna de sus prendas a nadie

— Es que le dije que era para mi novia y como se creyo que eso era cierto me lo dio complacida, hasta me dio un diseño que nunca habia salido – se agarro la cien – no se que pasara cuando se entere que no existe tal novia

En ese momento, pense en lo que dijo su mucama, ahora entendia el porque de sus palabras

— Perdóname

— No hay problema, se le pasara a mi madre el tema de la novia

— No es por eso te pido perdon por lo del día de ayer

— Yo soy el que deberia de pedir disculpas, en fin yo fui el agrecibo antes de que vos lo fueses

— Itachi, te agradezco todo, pero creo que no tienes la obligacion de cuidar de mi

— No, no tengo la obligacion, pero lo hare, no podria dejar que alguien como tu este por su cuenta – me dijo sonriendo – Ino lamento mucho mi forma de ser anterior, pero ahora te puedo acegurar que me tienes como un amigo, ya no sera por una promesa a mi hermano esto va por mi cuenta, ¿entendido?

Le vi, estaba de costado, asi que no me veia, pero pude soltar una sonrisa

Y por primera vez desde aquel insidente que me quizo hacer tirarme de un puente desde que me dejo su hermano, pude sonreir verdaderamente y pude sentir que muy pronto las penas podrian quedar arrinconadas como sucesos tontos de mi pasado.

_**Espero que valga un review, dos o más.**_


	13. Algo

_**Hola a todo el mundo, hoy traigo un nuevo episodio que espero sea de su agrado. **_

_**Algo**_

_Me era muy difícil de entender_

_El porque me dejaste_

_Pero si analizo bien las cosas _

_Él pudo ganarse tu corazón, sin tener que lastimarte._

_-o-_

— Sasori no sabia que eras médico – le dije al susodicho que se encontraba a mi lado

— Yo tampoco pensé que lo fueras – se añadió Sasuke a la conversación

— Bueno yo no sabia que ambos estuvieran casados y esperaran familia

Yo baje la vista,_ yo jamás pensé que te volvería a encontrar_

— El bebe esta en perfecta condición – nos aseguro después de revisarme - ¿Sasuke como esta tu hermano? – pregunto a mi esposo

— Pues igual que siempre

— Ya veo – dijo este dirigiendo su mirada a mi

— Vamos, Sakura – ordeno Sasuke yo le seguí, pero Sasori me tomo del brazo.

— ¿Qué te parece si hoy nos encontramos para ir por un café? – me pregunto

Yo le vi nerviosa y sentí como m cuerpo entraba en shock, pero asentí solo asentí

— Nos encontramos aquí hoy a las…

— 8:00 – termine la frase

-o-

— Sai dame mis llaves - le ordene al individuo que era mi vecino

— Y por q… – vio que traía compañía y me lo dio sin discutir nada

— Veo que si tenias razón – le dije a mi acompañante

— Si es obvio que reaccionaria así, con el ojo que le deje – dijo un tanto orgulloso

— Jajaja, si le quedo muy feo al pobre – dije sonriendo

— Hmp, se lo merecía, ahora vete a tu casa

— Si - obedecí en ese momento, pero primero espere a que se marchara

Al final de todo resulto que el no era mal tipo y en verdad era que su forma de tratar a la gente era mucho mejor que la de su hermano.

Al parecer lo juzgue muy mal.

-o-

— Sasuke – chillo Naruto al verme

— Dobe – le dije un poco molesto

-— Llegas tarde – me reprendió

— Hmp, si al parecer se me esta pegando tu maldito habito – me defendí

Estaba en una reunión con mis inestimables amigos, aunque con ellos tampoco ya nada era igual, Naruto y yo nos alejamos repentinamente, Sai la verdad no me cae bien y Neji siempre se alejaba de nosotros y se la pasaba con un tal Rock Lee.

— Teme – se quejo Naruto y después se hizo al indignado, para después empezar a reírse – hey Sai quítate esas gafas que aquí no hay sol - dijo el problemático de Naruto

— No – se nego Sai, en ese momento a todos nos dio curiosidad ver su cara

Neji se acerco disimuladamente a el y con un rápido movimiento le quito las gafas para mostrar un espeluznante moretón que tenia en su ojo.

— Jajaja – se empezó a matar de la risa Naruto – qui-jajaja, quien te hizo eso jajaja – se reía sin disimulo mi imbecil amigo

— Jajaja – le seguí la corriente a Naruto

— Cállense – nos interrumpió Neji la sesión de risa – el pobre no sabe pelear y de seguro le pego una de sus novias – le "consoló" este mientras empezaba a reírse

— Imbeciles, ayer me gane un buen golpe, por…por – me empezó a señalar

— Hey, yo no te pegue – le dije

— Por tu hermano

— ¿El teme mayor te pego? – pregunto Naruto acabando de reírse esta vez ya preocupado

— Si, ese tipo me a pegado de la nada

— ¿mi hermano? – Pregunte – imposible, el no es un loco que pega a alguien así porque si

_Por buena suerte, o si no que seria de mi_, pensé

— Pues si me pego de la nada – aseguro

— ¿estas bien? – pregunto Naruto

— Jajaja, tu estas traumado desde esa vez que te dio un revés porque sin querer le diste con una piedra que en verdad era para mi – le dije recordando los viejos tiempos

— Es que ese tu hermano es un salvaje cuando lo molestan, desde ese día te compadezco – me dijo Naruto

— Gracias a el se pelear –porque me tuve que empezar a defender de sus maltratos – es por eso que muy pocos me pueden tocar

— Puede ser – dijo Naruto rascándose la barbilla

— Imbeciles se están desviando del tema – nos dijo Neji ya exasperado

— Cuéntanos lo que paso – dijo Naruto

— Ayer yo estaba con Ino y bueno empezamos a besarnos y el vino de loco y me pego

— ¡Mi prima! Tebayo, te voy a matar Sai – dijo Naruto para lanzarse encima de Sai

Ino, me quede en shock por un momento al escuchar el nombre de la chica que acababa de dejar

— Sasuke – me llamo la atención Neji

— Hmp, que estupido – dije intentando disimular mi rabia hacia Sai en ese preciso momento

— Como sea a mi no me importa – dijo Neji

-o-

Hoy intentaría decir adiós a todo lo que me paso con Sasuke.

Agarre los regalos, cosas que me recuerden a el y hasta compre pintura para darle una nueva vida a mis habitaciones.

Todas las cosas se fueron al basurero, pero faltaba solo una cosa por botar la pulsera que hasta ahora la llevaba en mi muñeca.

Fui a la calle y me la quise quitar, pero no pude, todos los momentos buenos que pase con el vinieron a mi mente rematándolo con el peor recuerdo que me dejo su esencia, empecé a llorar y volví a caer en la depresión.

Necesitaba salir en su totalidad de este hoyo tan profundo.

-— I-Itachi – llame involuntariamente al susodicho – no puedo olvidar - el lanzo un suspiro al aire y solo respondió "_dentro de poco estaré en tu casa"_

"¿Por qué se me ocurrió llamarlo a él? la razón es simple, en estos precisos momentos era la única persona que me ofrecía una mano amiga ya que la que es llamada por todos como mi amiga, me arrancaría los pelos al saber la causa de mis pesares

-o-

— ¡No contesta! – grite al borde de la histeria

Desde que me fui de la casa de mis amigos intente contactarme a toda manera con Itachi, pero este nunca agarraba el puto celular.

Solo me mandaba al correo de voz

Exactamente _¿Qué había ocurrido entre Ino y Sai?_

La respuesta en estos precisos momentos no la tenía pero me era insoportable el tener que ignorar algo de tal grado

No había rastro de el

Escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse y era Sakura quien entraba por la puerta decidí dejar de hacer tanto alboroto e intentar disimular este nerviosismo que me carcomía

-o-

Ino estaba en la puerta de su casa con los ojos llorosos, en ese preciso momento pude sentir el mismo sentimiento que me nacía cuando veía a mi hermano de pequeño llorar

— ¿Qué paso? – intente que me contara

— Es que – se limpio las lagrimas – aun se me hace muy difícil el olvidarme de tu hermano

— Se podrá con el tiempo, este siempre hace que las heridas se marchen

— ¿si eso no pasa? – Pregunto – se de casos en el que la herida aumenta de tamaño en vez de volverse más pequeña o desaparecer

— No seas tan negativa - le dije

— Ahora se me hace tan difícil, ni siquiera me puedo deshacer de una estúpida pulsera – me dijo señalando su muñeca y volviendo a llorar

Yo aparte las lagrimas de sus mejillas con una mano.

— La dejaras, todo se dará a su tiempo – le alenté – tu no debes de pensar en que es imposible algo, porque si piensas de esa manera en verdad lo será, solo piensa que todo el dolor que en este momento sientes se desvanecerá.

— ¿eso crees? – pregunto con un leve brillo de esperanza reflejado en el azul de sus ojos

— Estoy seguro de eso, ahora quiero verte sonreír apuesto a que serias más mona si eso harías en vez de llorar – le dije – eres una niña – le reprendí con burla

— Perdona por ser tan infantil – me dijo haciéndose a la ofendida y después me sonrío – creo que te hice venir por una pavada, la verdad que lo siento – se disculpo

— Si, pero bueno me tendré que acostumbrar – le dije con gracia – adiós – le dije mientras me dirigía a mi auto

— Itachi – me llamo, yo me di la vuelta y espere a que me dijese algo – mañana tenemos día libre y me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a pintar mi casa – dijo mirando al suelo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Al ver ese acto infantil que hizo le sonreí y le respondí

— Claro mañana vendré a muy tempranas horas de la mañana, espero verte despierta – de esa manera recién me pude ir en mi auto

Ino irradiaba una energía demasiado positiva, la verdad era que hace mucho no me topaba con gente que sea como ella, en cierta manera es, bueno que sea así pero por esa misma razón es tan vulnerable y se debe caer de vez en cuando para madurar.

-o-

— Por fin contestas – dije yo al escuchar la voz de mi hermano al otro lado de la línea

— ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas Sasuke? – me dijo Itachi

— Es que supe que pegaste a Sai y que en ese lío estaba Ino

-— Solo le di un puñete, no paso a mayores

— ¿Cómo esta Ino? – llegue por fin al punto que quería hablar desde un principio

— Bien, esta mejor, al fin la he visto sonreír –me dijo acordándose del suceso

— Parece que estas haciendo un buen trabajo

— Sasuke…

— ¿Qué? – pregunte

— No nada – sentencio por terminada la conversación

— Hmp, bueno adiós –le dije y colgué el teléfono

Al parecer todo ya estaba mejor, puede que todo mejore

-o-

— ¿Quién es? – pregunte aun adormilada mientras iba a abrir la puerta

— Yo – fue la absurda respuesta que conseguí al otro lado de la puerta

— Si claro "yo" – dije, para abrir la puerta y encontrarme cara a cara con Itachi, me sonroje a mas no poder y me disculpe por las fachas que traía ya que estaba con un camisón y totalmente despeinada.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación y me cambie con una ropa vieja para empezar a pintar esta casa.

— Te dije que iba a llegar temprano, pero al parecer no me hiciste caso – me reprendió

— Es que no pensé que fuera tan temprano – le dije ya que eran las seis y media y para mi esa hora es de las imposibles para despertarme

— Muy bien, ¿por donde empezamos? – pregunto

— Por esa habitación – le dije mientras señalaba al lugar

-o-

No se como accedí, pero acabe en una cita con Sasori e inesperadamente lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Las cosas que nos gustaban a ambos eran muy similares y además podíamos contar anécdotas de nuestro trabajo sabiendo que el otro te entendería

Sus indirectas, mejor dicho muy directas se me eran algo que hacia pasar, por no arruinar nada.

El mundo da vueltas, todo lo que se da se a de recibir, talvez esta idea era lo que se me venia cuando estaba con Sasori, quien era muy apuesto.

Sasuke en cambio era diferente era el hombre de mis sueños, mi relación con Gaara termino cuando lo deje por Sai a quien lo vi mejor que Gaara en otras cosas, pero después lo deje a este por Neji quien ostentaba una mejor belleza, termine con el porque conocí a Sasuke y desde que vi al individuo en cuestión se me planteo la idea de estar con el a toda costa, así que me arregle con Naruto para acercarme de esa manera más a Sasuke, con unos cuantos coqueteos y llegando a profundizar nuestra amistad logre hacer que el caiga en mis redes, cosa de la que no me arrepiento, pero hasta hora sigo sorprendida de que Naruto halla aceptado todo esto.

Mas ahora parece que mi plan que fue fríamente calculado, esta en sus decadencias y eso me molesta y demasiado

El apetecible Akasuna quien era alguien muy distinto a lo que yo quise a llegar representaba otra cosa en mi vida

Yo quiero amor y quiero, amar esa meta parece no ser posible con Sasuke pero con el…

-o-

— Itachi, no te atrevas – le dije cuando me acorralo en la pared - ¡ahhhh! – Grite - ahora estoy toda morada por tu culpa –le regañe mientras veía mi ropa totalmente empapada de pintura de color violeta

- Jajaja – se río – te queda bien el color – me dijo para después volverse a reír, yo solo lo vi con odio

Ya habíamos pintado tres piezas y aun nos faltaban otras dos desde esa hora hasta la noche y al estar hastiados de tanto trabajo nos relajamos jugando un poco, pero lo que me hizo era el colmo.

Me di la vuelta enfadada

— No me hables – le dije enojada

— Vamos no te enojes – me dijo acercándose a mi

Yo me di vuelta y le manche de color verde.

— Jajaja, ahora estamos iguales – le dije al verlo de la misma forma que yo

— Ya es tarde, mejor me voy – me dijo

— No ya es tarde. Quédate en el cuarto de invitados de mi casa en fin mañana volveremos a pintar

— Yo me tengo que ir, además ya soy grandecito como para que me de miedo irme a estas horas de la noche

— Ya lo se, pero soy yo a la que le da miedo que te vayas solo y además de cierta forma le temo a Sai, ya que todavía no me han puesto una nueva cerradura y puede ser que tenga una copia de la llave de mi casa y…

— Esta bien me quedare, pero solo por hoy – accedió a regañadientes yo solo sonreí complacida

-o-

Miraba el techo de esa habitación que me había ofrecido Ino.

Hoy lo había pasado estupendo, dejando atrás el cansancio de pintar y además de mover los malditos muebles a otra habitación cuando pintábamos el lugar y sin mencionar que a esta chica le gustaban muebles de gran tamaño y el gran tamaño de las habitaciones.

Pero por alguna razón todo estaba estupendo, me sentía de una forma particularmente buena cuando estaba con Ino.

Empecé a sentir un "algo" por ella al principio pensé que solo era un cariño como de hermanos, pero la verdad era que a tu hermana no la puedes ver atractiva y aun menos pensar en como será el sabor de sus labios, es una cosa poco probable.

Lo peor del caso era que yo no podía tocarle ni un pelo ya que fue de mi hermano y no desearía tener que enfrentarme a el en una de nuestras ya no tan frecuentes peleas, no quiero que el me vuelva a odiar

Seria mejor dejar atrás esas raras ideas que emergían de mi cabeza y esperar que todo salga como debe de ser e irme de una vez por todas del pueblo de Konoha.

**Espero que les haya gustado y en esta ocasión ver más reviews**


	14. Fuego

**Fuego **

Antes yo pensaba,

que era el único que podía hacer  
>que te tenses de esa forma<br>pero a lo largo comprendí  
>que el también te hacia sentir lo mismo que yo…<br>-o-  
><em>Ella me sonrió y me irradio el mismo esplendor que solía irradiar antes de que la deje<br>- Perdón – le dije – nunca te quise hacer ningún daño  
>- No importa ya paso – me decía ella<br>La bese a sus labios deliciosamente despacio y acariciaba su cabellera  
>- Te amo – le susurre en el oído<br>- Yo también a ti – me respondía de forma sensual cerca mío  
>- No te imaginas cuanto te extrañe – le confesaba – eres la mujer de mi vida Ino<br>- Sasu…_  
>La alarma sonó y desperté de mi sueño, vi a Sakura dormida al lado mío y caí en cuenta de la realidad, de lo que ahora es mi realidad.<br>Me era complicada la idea de meterme a la cabeza de que Ino ya no estaba conmigo y que ya no podría estar, jamás.  
>-o-<br>Me desperté y me sorprendí al verlo en mi casa aunque yo halla sido la que insistió en que quede.  
>Seguimos con el trabajo dejado el día pasado, aunque para ser sincera el hizo la gran mayoría del trabajo<br>Lo juzgue demasiado mal en un principio ya que el era un tipo de buenos sentimientos me trataba mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona incluyendo a su hermano  
>Lo mas probable, es que me viera como su hermanita ya que tan bien el me dijo que no estaba interesad en mi, esa forma de ser tan delicada conmigo era algo nuevo para mi ya que en mi familia nunca tuve buena relación con ninguno de mis padres y en mis relaciones pasadas me parecía que mis parejas deseaban el ostento de mi apariencia.<br>Por esa misma razón supongo que caí tan bajo con Sasuke, ya que el me ofreció algo mas que una noche de pasión, el me dio al menos varias formas de decirme un "te quiero" y pensaba que el pensaba en mi mas que como una simple cara bonita.  
>Pero ya no necesitaba de eso, si quería amor tendría que ser algo bueno, como se debe no una aventura con el esposo de tu mejor amiga.<br>_**Después **_  
>Acabamos con todo lo que se debía de hacer realmente exhaustos.<br>Le ofrecí una ducha y el accedió sin insistir nada ya que los asientos de su automóvil no se deberían de ensuciar con pintura era suficiente con el daño que yo le había dado  
>después de estar cambiados el me ofreció ir a festejar por acabar con el pintado de mi casa, yo acepte sin pensarlo ni dos veces.<br>El tiempo con Itachi me era muy grato debido a que el hacia que todo se aleje, mis pesares, mis dudas e inseguridades  
>Lo llegue a considerar mi mejor amigo, el mejor acompañante que alguien podría tener.<br>- Ino, te veo muy pensativa ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto al veme abstraída de todo a mi alrededor  
>- No, no pasa nada – le dije volviendo a mi sentido ya que no le podía decir que me quede como zonza por ver sus ojos<br>El sonrió de lado, una expresión que supuse que seria de los Uchiha como esa palabra sin significado alguno "hmp" ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada  
>La velada fue maravillosa, la razón no era el lugar, el tiempo ni la calidad de los platos consumidos, lo que la hacia ser maravillosa era el acompañante que traía, alguien como Itachi es uno en un millón y agradezco haber conocido a ese uno<br>-o-  
>Un mes aunque no pareciera, todo ese tiempo había pasado, desde mi ultimo y pésimo encuentro con Ino, ya había pasado un mes<br>No la había visto en todo ese tiempo y debo de aceptar que muchas veces deseaba encontrármela.  
>No deje de llamar a Itachi, para saber el estado de Ino, el siempre me respondía con un "esta bien" o "ya no te deberías de preocupar por ella" como siempre me dejaba con la maldita duda o me daba un discurso con palabras difíciles de entender y así me hacia sentir como un idiota<br>Sakura llegaba tarde, empezó a sonreír pero para si sola y ya no me tomaba tanta atención, al parecer me estaba haciendo la misma jugada que yo le hice y no tenia el cinismo de reclamar nada, si ella me quería se quedaría conmigo y si no… me tendría que acostumbrar a la idea de no tenerla  
>Lo que me molestaba era que a Ino quería verla, quería comprobar que era lo que sentía en estos momentos por ella.<br>-o-  
>El cortejo, las citas, esos días, aquellas ocasiones. Todo me era tan distinto<br>Sasori llegaba a profundizar en mi relación dándome ese amor que debería de darme Sasuke en estos precisos momentos, el era el verdadero príncipe azul  
>Y esto no debía ser así tanto que he hecho solo para que yo… no haya nada<br>- Sasori yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo todo aquí - le dije con la cabeza gacha  
>- Sakura yo…<br>- Estoy casada, el niño de mi vientre no tarda mucho en venir  
>El me agarro la mejilla y me acaricio<br>- A mi no me importa  
>- ¡pero a mi si! – le dije enfurecida – di mucho, demasiado yo no dejare nada además – me mire el vientre – creo que muy idiota<br>- Tu eres la que tiene los perjuicios – me dijo – pero yo… te esperare estés con ese niño o no, igual estaré con los brazos abiertos además yo amaría al niño que llevas en tu vientre porque es parte de ti – dijo para darse la vuelta  
>Otra vez… otra vez hacia sentir a alguien mal como me paso con Naruto, pero esto era diferente Sasori…Sasori en realidad me interesaba<br>- Espera – dije abrazándolo por la espalda  
>-o-<br>Sasuke, ese nombre seguía presente en mi mente, pero con menor fuerza.  
>Los insultos hacia el se fueron al pasado ya solo quedaba el olvido total<br>No lo pensaba odiar eso era como darle un rincón igual de grande o de mayor tamaño en mi pecho  
>- Itachi – dije entrando a su oficina el me vio algo molesto ya que el a diferencia de su hermano no le gustaba que alguien le interrumpiese en horarios de oficina<br>Mi relación con Itachi había mejorado mucho, me era imposible el estar sin el por un día lo extrañaba de sobremanera  
>- Ino, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto como lo supuse, molesto<br>- Es que… - puse una carita triste – estaba aburrida y quise venir a visitarte – el revolvió los ojos y lanzo un suspiro  
>- ¿Acaso yo soy un payaso para que te diviertas justo aquí? – Pregunto un poco mas relajado<br>- No, nunca pensaría eso – le dije eufóricamente  
>- Muy bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer en aquí? – me pregunto ya resignado a tener mi compañía<br>- Solo ver lo que haces – me senté y le vi atenta a todo lo que hacia  
>El agarraba los papeles que estaban encima de su escritorio, leía, sellaba, transcribía o bien los denegaba, pero de pronto dejo de hacer su trabajo y me vio<br>- Veo que no te marcharas – me dijo  
>- Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo – me excuse<br>- Hoy no tengo mucho por hacer, ¿quisieras ir a algún lado?  
>Eso era justo lo que esperaba<br>- Claro – dije feliz  
>El movió la cabeza negativamente, pero logro sonreír<br>- Eres una niña – me dijo por no se que tanta vez esa palabra  
>Nos fuimos de la oficina y llegamos a una plaza<br>No se como, porque o la razón exacta del como llegue a apegarme de esta manera a alguien, pero era para mi algo usual el ir tras la pista de Itachi todo el tiempo no importaba cuando ni nada solo sabia que quería estar con el y notaba que a el le placía mi compañía, para mi buena suerte.  
>- ¿Cómo que te vas? – pregunte mientras se hacia un nudo en mi garganta<br>- Eso parece, la verdad es que no pensaba estar aquí por mucho tiempo – me dijo serio  
>- Quédate, ¿Cómo podre estar sin ti? – le dije exasperada, note como el se exalto<br>- Aprenderás - me dijo  
>- No – hice un puchero – ¡no quiero que te vayas! – grite haciendo un berrinche<br>- Jajaja, guarda algo de silencio – me recomendó – además creo que te estoy haciendo un mal peor, en vez de hacerte crecer te veo cada vez más infantil – me dijo  
>- Solo lo hago para que te de pena y te quedes – confesé – dale Itachi no te vayas – le pedí e involuntariamente puse mi mano sobre la suya<br>- Yo no me puedo quedar - me dijo viéndome a los ojos y acaricio con uno de sus dedos mi mano yo me puse roja debido al contacto – pero lo que se podría hacer seria…  
>- Itachi, hijo – interrumpio la conversación, yo y el soltamos nuestras manos en ese momento – Ino-chan – me saludo<br>- Madre – le dijo este  
>- Mikoto – san – salude algo nerviosa<br>Ella nos vio de forma sospechosa, pero luego nos sonrió  
>- Parece que e interrumpido algo, mejor me iré<br>- Madre no interrumpiste nada si quieres puedes quedarte  
>- No gracias, yo me iré – ella se alejo en ese preciso momento<br>- Ahora se hará ideas raras – se quejo yo solo sonreí  
>- Itachi, ¿Qué me querías decir? – el me vio detenidamente<br>- Se me olvido que te estaba diciendo – me anuncio  
>- ¿Qué? – Pregunte algo molesta<br>- Si se me olvido  
>- Itachi, no te hagas a ti nunca se te olvida nada<br>- Pero esta vez se me olvido – dijo  
>- Pe...<br>- Seria mejor que nos apresuremos, hay que llegar a la oficina – y de esa manera dio por terminada la conversación  
>- Esta bien – me di por vencida<br>-o-  
>Estaba embarazada y tenia un romance con un hombre que decía no importarle mi estado<br>"si tan solo no me hubiera apresurado al tomar la decisión casarme" tal vez ahora no seria todo así, no hubiera tenido que aguantar otra, no hubiera hecho mi capricho de niña  
>Ya he madurado, muy tarde pero ya lo hice solo me queda ya no cometer mas errores, el pensar en mi y el pensar en el niño que llevo en mi vientre era ahora mi prioridad. Seguiría intentando restablecer lo perdido pero no se si es eso lo que quiero<br>Ahora hay alguien para mi… para mi niño, y lamentablemente esa persona no es y nunca fue Sasuke  
>"Sasori, dime ¿esta vez podría funcionar?"<br>-o-  
><em>¿Qué era lo que quería hacer?<em>  
>Hoy casi le propongo a Ino que se viniera conmigo<br>Eso es algo ilógico que te diga alguien que no pasa de ser tu amigo y eso es lo que soy de Ino, solo un amigo  
>La realidad es que en estos momentos ciento algo muy grande por Ino y sin querer no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, su forma tan espontanea de ser me cautiva, su manera infantil de actuar me atrae y simplemente por mostrarme un lado un tanto contrario de lo que soy me parece perfecta para mi<br>Yo nunca hice que una relación se base solo en la atracción física entre dos personas, pero lamentablemente lo que yo siento por ella es mas que química, es otra cosa  
>Es mejor escapar a esto, no verla, pero se que pronto perderé los estribos y acabare haciendo algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir.<br>-o-  
>- ¿te iras? – Pregunte a Itachi cuando me llamo<br>- Si eso será dentro de un mes – me explico  
>- ¿Pero, que va a ser de Ino?<br>- Seria mejor, por esa misma razón que me valla  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- Es que… nada  
>- No quisiera que te vallas, pero al menos te tienes que despedir<br>- Supongo que hare eso  
>- Adiós – me despedí<br>Por primera vez siento cierta nostalgia por la ida de mi hermano, es que recientemente siento como si nos estuviésemos llevando mejor, quisiera volver a aquellos tiempos en los que la unión familiar se daba al menos en ambos  
>Como en aquellos tiempos<br>-o-  
>Lo encontré en el pasillo a Itachi nos dirigimos miradas, espere a que me hable pero no lo hizo, se paso de recto<br>Me pareció extraño, decidí seguirlo y fui tras el como su sombra.  
>Entro a su oficina y yo también entre<br>El se dio la vuelta y yo simplemente me quede expectante apoyada en la pared esperando a que el empiece la conversación  
>- Muy bien Ino ¿Qué quieres? – Me pregunto<br>- Que me hables – proteste -¿Qué te pasa? Estas raro desde ayer – le dije  
>- Ino, no pasa nada no te preocupes – me dijo con tono paternal – seria mejor que vallas a trabajar<br>- No quiero – me queje – al menos quisiera pasar el resto del tiempo contigo  
>- Deberías de despegarte poco a poco de mi, pronto me iré y debes de madurar cuidarte por ti sola, tengo cierto miedo por ti<br>- Soy grande no una niña, ¿Cuándo me veras como algo mas que una molestia? – me queje  
>- Molestia, no eres una molestia – me explico, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí el corazón irse a mi pecho, me empecé a sentir nerviosa - lo que pasa es que llego a desconfiar de tu fortaleza, madures y tiendo de tener contigo un trato similar al que tenia con Sasuke<br>- No soy tu hermana – proteste  
>- Ya lo se – dijo – nunca te podría ver como solo una hermana<br>- Itachi, aun sigo inconforme con tu partida – dije mirando al suelo  
>- No me quedare Ino – se acerco a mi – prométeme que serás fuerte no te dejes rebajar por nadie - me pidió<br>El llanto quiso surcar por mis ojos  
>- Yo… no se si podre – confesé evitando a toda costa el contacto visual<br>Me agarro de la barbilla e hizo que le viera a los ojos en los que incontables veces me perdí  
>- No se si habrá otra ocasión en la que hablemos de esto, así que prométeme que serás fuerte – me pidió, mas yo no tenia palabras estaba prendada de los pozos de sus ojos – responde – exigió<br>- Quiero serlo, pero se que te necesito – le dije en forma de confieso  
>- No juegues Ino, ¿Qué crees que soy de ti? – Me dijo enfadado mientras soltó mi barbilla<br>- Mi mejor amigo – le conteste  
>- Eso es lo que falla, yo no te quiero solo como amiga<br>Mis nervios se tensaron, _¿que trataba de decir?_  
>- Yo te veo como mujer<br>Después de eso no hubo tiempo de pensar, actuar o hacer.  
>Solo sentí que sus labios se unían a los míos y yo por simple reacción, de atracción, cariño, la verdad que no lo se, correspondí al beso<br>El tacto me corroía como el fuego, candente, embriagante y cargado de algo mas que atracción mutua y deseo  
>Con aquel beso me di cuenta que estaba totalmente prendada del hermano mayor de mi ex.<p>

_**No se que pensaran de este giro en la trama, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo se vera el regreso de Sasuke a la vida de Ino, ¿Qué pasara?**_

_**Bueno gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews**_


	15. Pelea de hermanos

**Hola chicas, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

**Es el penúltimo episodio, ¿se lo podrían creer?. El final se acerca jajaja. Ehhh bueno les dejare leer. **

**Peleas de hermanos**

Hay tantas preguntas que quedaron sin ser respondidas

tantas dudas, por decir

yo nunca te pude preguntar

"¿que paso aquella noche?"

"¿Por que te fuiste?"

-o-

El me tomo me la cintura y me acerco mas a el yo abrí la boca y así pudo meter su lengua en mi cavidad bucal

Yo no me negué a este acto y la verdad es que estaba disfrutando el beso que recibía

- Toc, toc, toc sono la puerta I-Itachi san voy a entrar - anuncio Hinata

Así que nos separamos, ella entro y nos vio de forma extra a

- Hinata, ¿que es lo que deseas?- pregunto Itachi con su habitual tono de voz serio y fuerte

- Yo me retiro anuncie, el me vio un momento pero desvió su atención en Hinata

El paso no podia ser firme debido al temblor de mis piernas y estaba totalmente confundida

_¿Por qué me había besado?_ no sabia la razón exacta

_¿Por qué yo había correspondido al beso?_ esa era una pregunta de la cual que no te estaba muy segura de la respuesta

_¿Hablaríamos del tema?_ no se si quería hablar de eso

-o-

- Madre no acuciaste que vendrías a casa - dije al verla en casa

- ¿acaso tu madre no puede venir a la casa de su hijo menor? - me respondió molesta

- No es eso…

- ¿Sabias que tu hermano se va a ir? - me pregunto

- Si ayer me entere por él - le conteste desinteresadamente

- Creo que se le hará difícil

- ¿Por que crees eso? A el nunca le agrado vivir en Konoha - le dije

- Es que ahora le e visto con chica, esperaba que ella le haga sentar cabeza, además de que adoro a esa chica me dijo

- ¿chica? ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- La conoces, es una de las modelos de la agencia

- ¿Cuál?

- La señorita Yamanaka

- ¿Ino?

- Si, justo ella

Y de esa forma el día me fue arruinado

_¿Ino esta saliendo con Itachi?_

- ¿Es seguro?- pregunte

- Bueno, no – respondio para mi alivio, pero después vislumbro en sus labios una gran sonrisa - pero se que son inseparables gracias a lo que me comenta el servicio domestico de tu hermano

- Que bien – proclame, mientras una falsa sonrisa se formaba en mis labios, tratando de no demostrar las ganas de matar a mi hermano.

-o-

Itachi, su nombre quedo plasmado en mi mente después de aquel incidente en su oficina

Retorne a mi casa a horas muy tempranas, aun muy confundida con los mismos sentimientos a flor de piel y en cierto grado temía el volver a verlo

Entre a mi cocina, intente comer algo, pero estaba tan ensimismada con mis pensamientos que el hambre era una idea lejana, así que me recosté en un sillón del living

Mi corazón aun latía con el mismo desenfreno, era una mezcla de varios sentimientos, miedo, felicidad, desconfianza, excitación, pero sobretodo duda

Mi mejor amigo me había besado

- Itachi- dije para mi misma

La puerta me saco de mi cavilaciones y la fui a abrir

- Ino - me dijo Sai al otro lado

- Sai - respondí molesta, ya que seguía enojada por lo de la otra vez

- ¿Me podrías regalar algo de azúcar? -me pidió

- No - le dije seca

- Por favor, se que estas molesta, pero esto no te costara casi nada me dijo con cara de perrito

- Esta bien, trae algo para que te la entregue le dije al verlo con las manos vacías

- Si, enseguida vengo me dijo

Ese momento fui por mi azucarero, cuando escuche otra vez la puerta

- ¡Dije en cinco minutos! - grite enojada. Pero la puerta sonaba y sonaba sin dar tregua a mi enfado, tuve que ir corriendo a abrir la puerta Sai - ¡te dije en cinco minu… ! - pero mi grito fue cortado cuando me di cuenta de la presencia del otro lado de la puerta, no era Sai – I…Itachi - tartamudee, tras haber despertado gracias al sonido que hacia el azucarero al caer de mis manos

- Ino - me llamo él con su típico tono de voz

- No sabia que vendrías - le dije mientras empezaba a temblar sin poder controlarlo

- Vine a hablar contigo, yo creo que ya debes de saber de que es a lo que me refiero - me dijo

- Eh, eh, por lo del beso - solté

- Si de eso confeso vengo a disculparme, hoy estaba algo tenso y… - el silencio de su parte apareció, mientras en mi se podía sentir varios trozos que se volvían a resquebrajar,

- Fue un impulso - prosiguió

- No, no hay porque disculparse - dije mirando al suelo ya que sentía como mis ojos se dilataban e iban a demostrar que pronto llegarían las lagrimas

- Si debo disculparme, porque lo que hice no estuvo bien, ¿sabes?

- Si lo se - dije en un susurro

Otra vez caía en el juego de alguien solo por sus antojos y yo siempre como buena estúpida me dejaba usar a su gusto

- Acepto tus disculpas, ahora puedes irte - dije antes de que mi voz se rompiera en llanto e intente cerrar la puerta

- Aun no acabe - me anuncio mientras bloqueaba mi intento de cerrarle la puerta

Mi mirada confusa busco la suya, pero fue algo tonto ya que me quede idiotizada en sus ojos tuve que volver a mirar al suelo

- Yo, no me arrepiento del beso que te di

Tras esas palabras lo vi al rostro y pude ver como me sonreía de una forma agradable, calida e inexplicablemente confortable, estaba siendo sincero

- Me siento culpable, por haber hecho ese acto sin pedir tu permiso, sin que tuviésemos nada tomo un respiro pero yo en verdad quisiera que tu me dejes suplantar el lugar que tu predestinaste a mi hermano

- Yo susurre se que siento por ti algo especial le dije pero aun no olvido, aun el sigue presente

- Lo se, siempre lo supe se me acerco, demasiado pero quiero se acerco y me susurro en el o do - que me dejes ser quien te haga olvidar se me erizo la piel

Las palabras callaron y después solo sentí sus labios sobre los míos, formando un beso permisivo al que podría corresponder o bien alejarlo de mi.

_¿Que hice?_ pues fácil le correspondí, correspondí al beso sin siquiera tener que pensarlo y de esa misma forma afirme una respuesta positiva

Lo bese e intente profundizar le bese rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, el se acerco y agarro posesivamente mi cintura y me acerco a el, haciendo que me pierda en su olor varonil tan adictivo.

Aun el olvido de Sasuke se me era muy difícil, prueba de ello era la pulsera que llevaba y que seguía siendo incapaz de quitármela

Lo bueno es que alguien que podría quitar la esencia de Sasuke seria Itachi, su hermano ya que con el siento que todo puede mejorar a de cambiar y sinceramente siempre lo vi como el chico ideal

La intensidad y el calor que desprendía el beso

El beso tubo que ser roto debido a la falta de aire, nos sonreímos mutuamente al acabar el acto

Volvimos a unir nuestros labios, con suma candencia, necesidad, buscando placer y deseo, no mucho m s que deseo

Un acto llevo a uno y este a otro y consecutivamente todo acabo en la cama.

No me arrepentí

El palpar su cuerpo bien tonificado me era mucho mas complaciente que el tocar el de su hermano, pero se acabo hay que dejar de comparar a ambos hermanos debo de disfrutar el rose divino de Itachi.

Besos, caricias, todo fue tan diferente, todo estuvo tan complaciente e inimaginable, Itachi sabia lo que hacia, como complacer a una mujer y hacerte subir a las infinidades del cielo y más, además de sus ojos de ese extraño color escarlata que solían reflejar en la noche hacían que mis deseos de el se vuelvan aun mas fuertes

Yo llegue a adorar esa noche, ese día y al acompañante del que descubrí que varios sentimientos emergían

Sentí que los sentimientos que una vez deseaba sentir me eran posibles con quien se me hacia imposible la idea ya que lo veía como un inalcanzable, al parecer estaba equivocada

Se perfectamente la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacia el, me di cuenta de que había algo hace mucho solo que me quería hacer a la ciega no hacerme ilusiones, ahora se me es imposible el negarme el intentar volar internamente, lo amo se que lo amo el deseo de hace un a o se me fue cumplida pero hasta ahora no me deshago del fantasma de un pasado que aun no es olvidado.

-o-

- ¿Como que no esta? - grite exasperado mientras que en mis orbes aparecía una tétrica mirada

- E-es q-que I-Itachi san te-tenia u-una re-reunión y - tartamudeaba Hinata con el miedo dibujado en su rostro

- ¿Yamanaka?, ¿Dónde esta Yamanaka? - pregunte intentando calmarme, ella se quedo callada y me vio atemorizada y de esa manera mi paciencia llego a su fin – ¿Dónde esta? - le exigí a Hinata a la vez que mi voz tomaba un tono aun mas fuerte que el usual

- A-acaba d-de sa-sa - lo demás ya no escuche debido a que supuse que era lo que quería decir, y además porque ya me exaspere con las tortuosas charlas con Hinata a quien le dio hoy por tartamudear de m s

Salí corriendo a buscarla, en fin era ella quien me importaba

Desde ayer cuando hable con mi madre me di cuenta de la gran estupidez cometida por mi parte, no quería dejar a Ino, la idea de que estuviese saliendo con mi hermano se me hacia ilógica, pero el que me la quitasen me parecía una oportunidad que muy pocos desaprovecharían

Rubia que veía, rubia a la que me acercaba y para mi mala suerte, abundaban las rubias o al menos teñidas de ese color

- Ino - le dije a una chica, la otra me vio extrañada pero al ver que era yo, me sonrió

- No lo soy pe…

No me importo que era lo que quisiese decir y la aparte de mi camino esperando encontrar a Ino, pero parecía algo imposible

Ya estaba totalmente rendido y me decidí ir por mi auto, entonces fue ah donde la vi de espaldas hablando con sus amigas.

Me acerque y le toque la espalda

- Ino - dije de forma sensual, ella se dio la vuelta y note que se puso nerviosa

un punto a mi favor me dije por esa reacción y sonreí para mi mismo

- Tenemos que hablar - pronuncie de forma tranquila y relajada, pero eso era una orden

- No, estoy hablando con mis amigas - me dijo, de forma desinteresada para después darme la espalda

La rabia me inundo y gracias a esta la tome del brazo y la jale, no me importaba la presencia de ese par aunque una fuera la chica de un amigo.

Hice que nos alejáramos y la mire a los ojos intentando que de esa manera se tranquilice pero pareció que aumento la ira de su parte

- ¿Qué te pasa? - grito molesta - ¿Qué te crees para agarrarme de esa forma?

- Teníamos que hablar - le dije lo más relajado que pude

- Yo no quiero hablar de nada - inquirió molesta ahora - noto que empecé sonreír - ¿Por qué sonríes? - pregunto

- Aun la sigues usando - dije refiriéndome a la manilla - vengo aquí para recuperarte, quisiera que volvamos a lo de antes - le propuse

- No Sasuke, no quiero estar en el mismo papel de ilusa, que en un tiempo acepte sin pensar en las consecuencias -pronuncio cada palabra de manera gélida y atemorizadamente seria

- Se que aun me quieres, solo estas dolida - explique

- Puede que tengas razón - acepto - pero no soy estúpida, tú estas casado yo no me puedo hacer ilusiones con algo que no puede ser

- Yo te quiero - insistí

- Hay alguien - me dijo, yo le vi confundido - estoy saliendo con otro

- Déjalo - le di la solución que me parecía la más acertada

- No, aun menos por ti - me dijo ella para después sonreír satisfecha, la verdad es que te estoy olvidando con él - me dijo yo le vi molesto

- ¿Quién es? - pregunte frunciendo el se o

- Él es…

- Ino, Ototo ¿Qué están haciendo aquí ? - pregunto detrás mió mi hermano

- Itachi - dijo Ino mientras se le iluminaban los ojos y sonreía de la forma que me sonreía

Se acerco a el y se agarro de su brazo a la vez que me se alaba con sus ojos el rostro de mi hermano.

- Veo que están conversando, mejor me voy - se dio la vuelta, pero Ino lo paro

- Si queremos hablar - le dije groseramente - tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas - note como torció la mandíbula, gran prueba de que estaba molesto

- No, yo ya me iba, ¿me llevas? - le pregunto el extrañamente le sonrió

- Vamos - accedió - adiós Sasuke

La figura de ambos se alejo en el horizonte y los celos inundaron mi mente, el otro, ese otro al parecer era mi hermano

Eso, eso era algo imperdonable e inaceptable

-o-

El era callado, pero esta vez el silencio era aun m s tenso

Y todo esto se lo debía a Sasuke y su descaro de venir a buscarme, ese odioso

El estaciono el auto y me abrió la puerta yo agarre su mano, el accedió pero al ni siquiera mirarme parecía que tampoco le importo que le agarrase

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y las esperanzas de cruzar palabras se fueron al pasado, me sentí mal y sentí como mi estado de animo flaqueaba y de vuelta quería llorar

- I - solo pronuncie esa letra, pero después no dije mas no tenia las energías para hacerlo

El me soltó la mano, yo me di la vuelta totalmente triste

Pero no, el me agarro de la mueca yo me di la vuelta y lo vi a sus ojos a esos enigmáticos orbes negros

- Lo siento - se disculpo - pero no soporto el verte con Sasuke - confeso - pero yo no interferiré si tu deseas algo con él, no me pondré en medio, claro si el te da su debido lugar

- Aun no olvido, no voy a mentirte - suspire – pero para mi, también tú eres importante

Sonrió encantadoramente de lado.

Me dio un beso en los labios y se despidió, solté un suspiro de chica enamorada al parecer lo quiero y demasiado.

La llamarada de Sasuke era un fuego espeluznante que me quemaba, consumía y mientras más me acercaba a el me daba la sensación de que yo acabaría por ser solamente nada, sentía que todo ya estaba perdido.

Pero se dice que el fuego se debe de combatir con fuego y eso es lo que iba a hacer el fuego de Itachi el que era aun m s fuerte que el proveniente de Sasuke, además de que el fuego desprendido por Itachi a diferencia del de Sasuke no me hería, era un manto un protección y era reconfortable y calido, me es inevitable tenerle respeto debido a lo fuerte que parece que suele ser y por esa misma razón a el le tengo confianza plena de que el es quien incinerara a el fuego que una vez me consumía.

-o-

- Sabia que vendrías - me dijo con ese tono de voz calmado de siempre

- Hmp - conteste y entre a su escritorio

Nos sentamos en asientos paralelos viéndonos fijamente intentando hablar con las miradas, mas estas no son suficientes, nunca lo fueron

- ¿Qué es Ino de ti? - fui directo a lo que quería hablar, él me vio y arqueo una ceja

- Es mi amiga - fue lo que me dijo yo suspire aliviado - mi colega – prosiguio - la chica a la cual protejo por tus mandatos - en ese preciso momento se dibujo esa sonrisa tan odiosa en su cara, la sonrisa de "te gane" que solía tener - y desde ayer mi pareja - apreté los puños, las miradas no cesaban queríamos matarnos con ellas

- ¿Qué? - pregunte molesto

- Lo que oíste - respondió tranquilo

- Ino es mía - le dije sin pensarlo

- ¿tuya? - pregunto algo molesto

- Si es mía, una prueba de eso es esa pulsera que nunca se quita

Por primera vez en la noche vi una expresión de parte de Itachi, le di un golpe bajo y al parecer si noto que yo podia ganarle

- ah, esa pulsera - respondió desviando la mirada inesperadamente, como dándose por vencido, yo tenia el control de la situación – primeramente quisiera aclararte que no puedes decir que alguien es "tuyo, hermanito, las personas no somos objetos, ¿lo sabías?

Sus juegos de palabras, los detestaba, al igual que sabía que era vulnerable ante las verdades que salían de su boca. Ya que me daba a entender lo malo que era en varios tratos a las personas

- Pero, Sasuke si Ino quiere estar contigo y tu dejarías a todo por ella, no daría ninguna objeción - me dijo con tono paternal y demostrando una madurez superior a la mía

- Entonces déjamela

- Pero no te creo capaz -dijo con una sonrisa chueca y volviendo a clavar esa mirada intimidadota en mi - ¿dejarías a Sakura por Ino? - pregunto no di una respuesta porque no había tal respuesta - ¿serias capaz de dejar a Sakura con un hijo?, ¿con tu hijo Sasuke? - pregunto con esa mirada acusadora

- Yo la amo - dije eso para intentar aclarar mis ideas, pero al encontrar lo siguiente que iba a decir sonreí de manera altanera - y ella también me ama

- Lo admito entre ambos se que hay un muy buen vinculo - admitió - pero hay una cosa que se te olvido - yo lo vi atento y el sonrió maquiavélicamente - yo siempre te gane en todo

De esa forma no solo me hizo sentir mal por lo que sucede en estos precisos momentos si no que también abrió viejas heridas

Me levante molesto y cerré la puerta con toda la fuerza que en ese momento poseía

Sabiendo que la batalla verbal ya estaba perdida

-o-

Siempre lo di todo por mi hermano, siempre

Si es que deje de tener relación buena con mis padres fue por el, si no heredo el dinero y las compañías que por derecho son míos, es por él.

Estúpidamente renuncie a todo por mi hermano, pensando siempre en su bien y valiéndome un pepino mis propias necesidades

Hace como unos cinco a os deje en claro en mi familia que no quería que se fuesen dados ninguno de los vienes económicos

Y en vez de salir de mi casa con el dinero que ya se me fue dado decidí no hacerlo y empezar de cero por mis propios medios, por deseo de independencia, pero sobretodo por que no deseaba que Sasuke me odie tanto

Cuando escuche de los labios de mi padre una de esas tardes de concuvencia familiar, las palabras "tu serás el único heredero de la fortuna Uchiha", decidí dejarlo todo y desee con toda mi alma que a mi hermano le fuese dado todo aquello que rechace y al parecer demostró tener las cualidades para merecerlas.

_¿Por qué hice todo eso?_ dirá la gente, pues la razón es simple, porque yo adoro y estimo de sobremanera a mi hermanito

Todo lo mió se le fue dado a el y nunca me e quejado ni me quejare, ni siquiera pediré un agradecimiento de sus ingratos labios, el no sabe la verdad es mejor no hacerlo enterar

Mas ahora se acabo, por primera vez sere egoísta con la única cosa que yo quiero, Ino es diferente a las cosas materiales y a mi desunida familia, ella es alegría, ella es diferente.

Hoy se que dije cosas que no deberían de haber salido de mi boca, lo se me siento un poco mal por eso

Pero, a lo mejor de esa manera hago que mi hermano se aleje y de esa forma lograre que ella olvide y deje atrás aquel recuerdo que le tortura, el recuerdo de mi hermano

-o-

Después de haber hablado entre a mi automóvil y ya en el asiento me quede estático sin siquiera poder manejar

Se me iba, Ino se me iba y se iba con mi hermano

El dolor de mi pecho era m s fuerte y no aceptaba la pronta derrota

Itachi, el siempre me gano en todo

Desde peque os el siempre era el mejor en todo lo que hacia, si yo era el mejor del salón de clases el era el mejor a nivel nacional, si yo ganaba una medalla en deportes el ganaba dos o tres, la diferencia siempre fue abismal.

No se exactamente que es lo que siento por Ino nunca lo descifre muy bien un día pensaba que era amor al otro solo atracción y después creía que era cari o de amigos no se que es esto que siento pero solo se que no la quiero perder y lo que menos deseo es que este en manos de mi hermano

Deseaba verla sonreír para mi, deseaba verla mirarme con cariño y sobre todo deseaba abrazarla pedirle el perdón como se debe y escucharla decir "te amo"

Sentí algo húmedo en mi rostro, me di cuenta que eran lágrimas, estaba llorando, desde hace tanto que no lloraba y hoy, justo hoy mis lagrimas son dedicadas a la chica de ojos azules

Las lágrimas caían en el volante del automóvil y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí tan miserable.

**Pobre Sasuke, ¿no? jejeje. Aunque merecido lo tenía **

**Chics me despido y espero ver por aquí sus tan requeridos y amados reviews **


	16. Cenizas

Primero que nada siento que debo ser cruelmente golpeada por haber puesto en mi anterior capítulo que era el penúltimo capítulo, cuando era el ante penúltimo. Por favor no me odien soy el colmo de descuidada y esta vez gane un premio por ese error lo siento. Pero esta vez aseguro que este es el último, además como recompensa el último episodio aparecerá en el transcurso de la semana. Espero no se hayan enojado. Cenizas

_La puerta sonó sin dar tregua _

_Yo fui a abrir sabiendo a quien encontraría_

_Su silueta de antes y ese brillo en sus ojos_

_Estabas tan bella_

_-o-_

Mas que irritado estaba deprimido, mande al caño tantas cosas que había hecho por solo una persona, quien ni siquiera yo sabía en qué grado me correspondía, si me estaba volviendo loco ya no había tiempo para dar un paso atrás y la verdad que ni siquiera iba a intentar hacerlo no podía arrepentirme de algo que en verdad no sentía ni un poco de ese sentimiento

Me quede viendo la puerta por donde el único hermano que poseía se había marchado y hasta me lamente porque fui muy cruel con él.

Me di la vuelta y me decidí por entrar a mi habitación, pero la idea se desvaneció cuando escuche el insistente sonido de la puerta.

Pensé que era Sasuke así que abrí de mala gana sabiendo que el buscaría pelea pero esta vez un mano a mano, pero estaba sumamente equivocado no era el era…

- ¿Ino? – pregunte al verla en el marco de mi puerta con sus valijas

-o-

Humillado, insultado y despreciado, así era como me sentía gracias a la nueva pareja para mi desagrado Ino y mi hermano

Ni bien mi hermano me había retado en su casa hasta el punto de dejarme sin palabra alguna para pronunciar y haber llorado por nostalgia y rabia en mi automóvil, empecé a dirigirme a mi casa, pero en mi camino apareció el que lleno a mi vaso de pequeño tamaño aun más que mi hermano.

_Estaba soplando el viento muy fuerte y al verme mi amigo me hizo parar el auto para que le lleve a su casa, no quería pero al final accedí con tal de a lo mejor tener la coincidencia de verla_

_- Sasuke – me llamo la atención Sai ya que estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos _

_- ¿sí? – le pregunte y para ponerme de buen humor decidí hacerle un broma - ¿te vas a quejar de que mi hermano te ha vuelto a golpear? – le dije con sorna_

_- No en ese sentido pero si sentimentalmente _

_- ¿sentimentalmente? _

_- Si hace poco fui a casa de Ino para que me diese un poco de azúcar y al volver los vi en pleno beso después se metieron a la casa de Ino, tu hermano no salió hasta el otro día _

"_acaso el mundo se me puso en contra este día" no lo sabía pero eso parecía, un golpe más bajo que lo que me ha dicho Sai se me hacía imposible_

_Mi rabia fue a parar con el volante al que apreté con fuerza pero no con la suficiente como para arrancarla de su lugar, acelere y deje a Sai donde vivía para después ir sin importar que a la casa de Ino_

_Toque la puerta insistentemente cuando ella me abrió, me vio extrañada pero frunció el seño al verme de forma casi inmediata_

"_¿ya no me podía ver de esa forma tan agradable como lo hacía antes?" eso hizo que me alterase aun más ya que recordé como le vio a mi hermano y esa mirada era para mí, solo para mi_

_- ¿Qué quieres? – interrogo con un tono altanero _

_- ¡¿Por qué diantres sales con mi hermano? – pregunte, mejor dicho grite_

_- Que te importa – me dijo molesta _

_- ¡dime! – ordene ella me vio molesta_

_- ¿Por qué estoy con tu hermano?, ¿esa es tu pregunta no Sasuke? – me pregunto yo asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió ladinamente – fácil es de responder – le vi atentamente y note como su cara tenía una alegría irónica – porque es un hombre de verdad, es atractivo, ni siquiera eso – me sentí sumamente celoso _

_- Cállate – pedí _

_- No – me respondió – tu me preguntaste así que te responderé – me dijo – ni siquiera podría decir que es atractivo para mí esa atracción llega hasta el nivel de no poder decir cuánto me gusta con palabras _

_- ¿podrías callarte? – le dije casi exasperado mientras que sentía que ese vaso que todos posen ya rebalsaba que pronto todo el contenido saldría que mi rabia se descargaría en ella en quien menos quisiera que eso pase – cállate – ordene_

_- El es el mejor en todo lo que hace sobre todo mejor que alguien – me insinuó algo con la mirada ese "alguien" era yo – es mejor tanto intelectualmente como en cosas básicas como el trato hacia las personas, la forma de besar – me moleste aun más – acariciar, dar cumplidos y sobretodo en la acción en la intimidad _

_Eso fue un golpe bajo hacia mi orgullo masculino, pero sobretodo no soportaba la idea de que ella me diga de forma tan relajada lo que hizo con mi hermano_

_- ¿Podrías callarte? – no pedí solo ordene en forma de pregunta – tu mencionas todo esto solo porque estas dolida de lo que te hice te metiste con mi hermano solo porque te recuerda a mi _

_- Te equivocas, si así fuera en vez de ir a por él hubiera ido tras tuyo, hubiera dejado a tu hermano ni bien me hubieras dado la propuesta de volver a lo de antes – me decía algo por mala suerte cierto – proseguiré con lo anterior, pero además de que es un tipo casi perfecto, eso no es algo a lo que se podría querer, la verdad es que el me hace olvidarme de muchas cosas malas su tacto con migo es único e incontables veces siento más de las sensaciones de mi corazón cuando estoy junto a él, la verdad es que creo que lo amo – me dijo esta vez sin ese cinismo ni nada por el estilo se puso seria y me lo dijo a lo mejor todo este dialogo fue solo para llegar a ese punto para hacerme entender que me alejara_

_Pero eso no fue lo que consiguió de mi parte solo hizo que hiciera un acto impensable de ambas partes, la agredí no verbalmente si no físicamente con una reverenda cachetada al menos no le di un puñete._

_Ella se agarro la mejilla y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no lloro para no mostrar debilidad_

_Mi mano había tocado la tez de Ino pero esta vez no fue una caricia fue un golpe, me sentía tan sucio, tan idiota, tan… lo que en verdad soy un reverendo imbécil._

_Se fue en su auto, sin siquiera mirarme yo decidí ir para mi casa_

-o-

Miedo, eso era lo que sentía cuando sentí el ardor de la bofetada en mi mejilla

"Sasuke, ese Sasuke con el que salí durante un año me había golpeado"

Llore en los brazos de Itachi, el único que me daba paz, le conté lo pasado y quiso ir a por su hermano pero le pedí que no haga alborotos que solo me deje vivir con él y accedió

- Ino – pronuncio mi nombre Itachi – no sé si recuerdes pero me iré de aquí en menos de un mes – le vi confundida

_¿acaso el también me abandonaría?, ¿también me botaría de una forma cruel?, ¿solo para tenerme en este corto periodo de tiempo había empezado esta relación?_

- ¿me dejaras? – pregunte lo que quería saber

- Eso dependerá de ti – "¿de mi?" – yo me voy de aquí pero claro hay la opción de que te vengas con migo, ya te has vuelto conocida y a donde voy estoy seguro que te contrataran, pero solo te lo menciono por si me quieres acompañar no estás obligada, nunca te obligaría nada

Lo vi a los ojos estaba siendo sincero

- Quiero irme contigo – fue lo que le dije

- Pero antes de hacerlo me encantaría que soluciones tus sentimientos hacia mí y mi hermano – fue algo que dijo como un comentario, no presiono pero me dijo algo que siempre supe que alguna vez me diría – no quisiera que te arrepintieses de haberme elegido cuando ya sea muy tarde – el mandato de él era algo totalmente aceptable, tenía que saber

Pero el tiempo me fue comiendo de forma indomable el mes pasaba sumamente rápido y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Era conocida en la familia Uchiha como nunca lo hubiera sido en el caso de Sasuke como la chica del mayor de ellos y se sentía tan gratificante , me sentía feliz con el hecho de saber que el me quería a mi como algo más que una conquista y que su familia estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación

Sasuke después de lo sucedido me mando varias formas de regalos para pedirme perdón

Aun seguía ese artefacto esa odiosa pulsera sin poder salir de mí muñeca sin poder deshacerme de recuerdos tan dolorosos y demostrando que el olvido aun no era posible

-o-

Soy un estupido

Si en este preciso momento yo… Sasuke Uchiha el chico catalogado como uno de los que tiene mejor autoestima que cualquiera me siento como un total idiota

Estaba tan decidido en conseguir a Ino que era para que se diga que ya perdí total interés en Sakura mi esposa la mujer más importante en mi vida

La verdad era que yo aun amaba a Sakura con la misma intensidad de antes, pero soy un imbecil impulsivo que desea obtener lo prohibido

Esto es un sin sentido, que para mi lógica hay mas sentido de lo que parece

La nostalgia me invade intento tener a una chica solo por sentir lo de ayer, pero un ayer no tan lejano hay esperanzas hay un porque luchar

Itachi se iría mañana y lamentablemente Ino con el a lo que había escuchado, no sabia que hacer ni con que contrarrestar lo que estaba sucediendo y lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir a buscarla

"¿pero a donde?" mi hermano me mataría si fuera descaradamente a su domicilio y preguntase por Ino

Conducía por las avenidas intentando pensar, saber, ver que hacer, pero la suerte me parece que me sonrió cuando vi tu automóvil pasar frente a mi

Al parecer no se dio cuenta pero la seguí de cerca mas por impulso propio que por cualquier otra cosa, se estaciono en mi casa yo sonreí para mis adentros la movida parecía que podría ser jugada por mi y sentí que el momento fue predestinado

La iba a recuperar

-o-

Las ironías de la vida siempre me molestaron, pero esta vez algo me decía que no era una de las tantas jugadas del cruel destino

- Sasu-chan – pronuncio tu madre tu nombre

Mis nervios se tensaron y solo pude saludar como lo haría cualquier persona

Las cenizas de un amor pasado me perseguían y obstruyan mi camino debía de dejar atrás a ese inservible amor o al menos sentir que este es correspondido

Tu me viste y me sonreíste no despegabas tu mirada de mi _¿que querías?, ¿Qué deseabas de mi? _nuncalo supe creo que nunca lo sabré

Tomamos el te, el ambiente era incomodo me sentía atrapada, estaba asustada

- Le dejo las llaves – le dije a Fugaku-san respecto a mi automóvil el cual lo tenían que vender ya que mañana a primera hora viajaría, el las acepto, pero me di cuenta de una cosa "¿en que me iría?" – ahora que hago en que me podré ir – me dije

- Yo te llevo – se ofreció de forma galante Sasuke mientras sonreía amablemente, todo lo que decía era pura fachada lo sabia, el me llevaría a otro lugar lo intuía, pero accedí y acabe yéndome con el

El camino no era hacia donde se debió los presentimientos eran confirmados, podia hacer ese mismo acto suicida, como las primeras veces en que nos hablamos, nos conocimos, pero no deseaba hacerlo, no quería hacerlo

Quería saber el porque de mi afán estupido de no olvidar, de no olvidarle

_¿acaso aun le amaba?, ¿alguna vez lo hice?._ No estoy de acuerdo con la teoría que con el tiempo nace el amor eso es una mentira, con el tiempo nace el apego nada más es costumbre es como una enfermedad que te hace creer lo que no es, al menos eso es lo que pienso.

Hoy solo hoy tenia que saber la profundidad de mis emociones hacia Sasuke, por que si no, nunca podría ser feliz.

-o-

Simplemente no llegaba ya era tarde llame a su madre y no se encontraba con ella eso significaba que estaba con la otra aunque ahora ella ya no era la otra...yo lo era

No se ni siquiera el sentido de mi relación con Sasuke, es mas aunque suene raro e irónico la susodicha la chica que es su amante me cae bien

_Suerte amiga_, decía internamente. Espero que te vaya mejor de lo que a mi me fue, porque aunque no te conozca debes de ser como yo… ya que los hombres tienden a meterse con lo mismo, pero distinto

Tenia una nueva rival oculta en las tinieblas y ya no me importaba, las valijas ya empacadas me esperaban en el piso inferior

Sasuke tienes poco tiempo si llegas para antes de las dos de la madrugada me quedo, si no… me iré, me iré con Sasori

-0-

No hubo palabras, no había que decir lo que debía de ser dicho se nos olvido, no mas bien dicho tu no sabias que decir yo no deseaba las palabras

En una suite estábamos ambos entre sin tan siquiera quejarme, le seguí como una oveja al matadero sin temer por mi destino, nada estaba confirmado

Su mano acaricio mi rostro, el tacto cambio, fue diferente

Te acercaste a mi rostro pero sonó mi celular, conteste y al otro lado escuche la voz de Itachi el hermano de con quien me encontraba ahora, "perdóname" respondí en un sollozo sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, sabiendo en que me estaba metiendo

¿Cómo decirle a alguien que lo amas pero amas a la vez a su hermano y que hoy en este preciso momento piensas en…?

Los labios de Sasuke aprisionaron a los míos, _hace tanto que no sentía el sabor de estos_

Solo sentía sus caricias, me era imposible el saber a quién prefería, no lo sabia, me sentía como una perra, si en este preciso momento eso era lo que era, una miserable perra

El abismo de Sasuke siempre se me hizo temible pero nunca supe que fuese hasta el grado de al ver la salida de este temieses hasta el salir de el

Un atisbo de emociones los recuerdos de lo nuestro aparecieron en mi mente y también aparecía la presencia de Itachi, aun confundida hice de todo con Sasuke no reproche ni siquiera me queje me acosté con el por el simple hecho de que lo quería hacer y quería saber

- Te amo – me dijo cayendo cansado en la mullida cama yo le vi sorprendida, _hace__tanto__que__no__escuchaba__esa__frase__de__su__boca_

Y si pienso bien en ello su hermano Itachi, jamás me la había dicho

Me acurruque en sus brazos

- ¿No se enfadara Sakura? – pregunte sin siquiera pensarlo muy bien porque preguntaba

- No lo se – respondió mientras formaba una sonrisa – no importa, me di cuenta que si te quiero debo de dejar todo por ti así que le pediré el divorcio a Sakura

Sonreí ante lo dicho

Gane, la insesable pelea con Sakura había sido ganada por mi, lo supe al ver su mirada que me demostraba que no mentía

Llore de alegría, ya sabia a quien elegiría, lo averigüe justo a tiempo

Yo me di cuenta con esas palabras por las que tanto luche por escuchar.

_**Vaya capítulo, ¿no?**_

_**Ino Eligio a Sasuke, o… ¿acaso no lo hizo? Mmm, pues eso se verá en el próximo capítulo que esta vez aseguro es el final.**_

_**Y agradezco todos los comentarios recibidos en el anterior capítulo, ya que me pusieron de buenas y con unas ganas excesivas de subir la continuación en ese momento, pero quería tardar más y hoy no aguante y subí, jejeje. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado, hasta el fin de la historia. **_


	17. Como debe ser

**Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capitulo esperado. **

**Primero que nada voy a expresar lo siguiente, ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO que emoción jajaja.**

**Bueno hablando seriamente, este episodio es una mescolanza entre pasado y presente así que estén atentos a las partes con **_**cursiva, **_** que esas se refieren al pasado. **

**Otra cosa que quiero que sepan es que el final es de un tiempo lejano al lugar establecido en la historia, el tiempo pasado será mencionado por Sasuke. Lo que ha pasado se puede identificar con la pequeña narración que se leía al principio de la gran mayoría de los capítulos.**

**Bueno no les molesto mas y a leer.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como debe ser<strong>_

Y ahí estabas tú tan majestuosa como antes, tu cabellera brillaba con los rayos solares haciendo que te veas deslumbrante, ni siquiera se te veía como ayer eras aun más hermosa  
>Una mano enrollaba tu cintura posesivamente, tu sonreías ante tal acto, al parecer feliz, al parecer lo querías<br>Te conocía alrededor de 6 años, 1 y medio eras llamada mi amada y ahora estabas a punto de ser llamada mi cuñada, esto es irónico… es cruel… es triste.  
>Entraste con ese destello de floreciente felicidad en tus ojos que antes reflejabas al verme ahora lo reflejas al ver a mi hermano, no sabes cuánto me molesta esto.<br>Mi hermano entro con ese mismo temple frio de siempre, la falta de expresión en su rostro es algo admirable, pero lo extraño en todo esto es la forma en que sonríe a Ino, al parecer si la quiere, al menos la quiere mejor de lo que yo supe quererla…

E_l sonido de un relámpago hizo que me alborotara y despertase, no sentía el calor de su cuerpo así que la busque con la mirada, después grite su nombre pero no hubo respuesta, no estaba se había ido  
>Me levante pero sentí algo pesado en mi mano y ahí estaba, esa pulsera que prometió no quitarse a menos…<em>

- Pa – dijo una vocecilla detrás mío - ¿ellos son mis tíos? – pregunto  
>- Hmp, si – tuve que responder a mi primogénito su nombre era Tsugiri<br>El fue corriendo e Ino le agarro en sus brazos y fue ahí donde note esa gran gema en su dedo anular, una joya que reemplazaba la que alguna vez yo le di  
>-o-<br>Acepte ni bien Itachi me dijo sobre su plan de ir hacia Konoha, me agrado la idea de inmediato  
>Ambos sabíamos muy bien que había asuntos por resolver y sobretodo se tenía que dejar en claro algunas cosas que nunca fueron dichas, que no fueron expresadas, debía hablar con Sasuke<p>

_Una ventisca hizo que despierte, intente levantarme cautelosamente pero no se podía el agarraba con fuerza mi mano__  
>No la podía retirar así que cambie el lugar de esta con otra cosa mía, ya no la necesitaba… ya no la quería<br>Me vestí rápidamente haciendo el menor ruido posible y después le escribí una carta y por la falta de tiempo con una vaga explicación, a lo mejor después de esto me odiaría y junto con el aun más a su hermano  
>Aun sonreía, había ganado eso era lo que yo quería, recién me doy cuenta de eso, el era un trofeo que quería ganar, el trofeo de otra de mis competencias con Sakura ya no quería perder ante ella y el solo significo otro logro más en mi lista<br>Abrí la puerta, antes de irme voltee para ver donde antes dormía  
>- Adiós – dije en un susurro para después cerrar la puerta e irme<em>_  
>En recepción le pedí al encargado que le diese la carta a Sasuke, al salir pude ver como las nubes amenazaron con una tormenta<em>_  
>Una gota de lluvia cayó en mi rostro…<em>

- Tu hijo es muy bello – le confesé a Sasuke y después vi a Itachi debido a una idea recurrente que tenía en estos tiempos  
>- Hmp – contesto serio<br>- Sakura, ¿Qué es de Sakura? – pregunte  
>- Me dejo – fue lo que respondió<br>- Lamento eso – conteste triste  
>Con Sakura he perdido el contacto debido a que no quería ser hipócrita, era mejor que me aleje era mejor que ya no me haga llamar su amiga<br>-o-  
>El perder a la chica es algo aceptable, es algo que solamente pasa por una estupidez o por cosas de la vida, pero el perder a dos es inaceptable<br>Sakura también me había dejado, no puedo reclamar su decisión ella encontró a alguien que vale como hombre más que yo al igual que Ino y yo por idiota sigo solo

_Me vestí rápidamente y salí en su busca. Fui a la recepción y pague la cuenta y fue ahí donde me entregaron una carta que ella dirigió hacia mí  
>No había tiempo no la leí y seguí mi camino, hacia la casa de mi hermano, para recuperar lo perdido<em>_  
>Toque repetidas veces la pulcra puerta de pino pero no me abrían y fue cuando me di cuenta de que hoy mi hermano dentro de diez minutos se iría de Konoha y tenía que irse con… Ino<em>

- Tenemos que hablar – me dijo Ino con mirada seria un tanto parecida a la mirada severa de mi hermano  
>- De acuerdo – le dije<br>-o-  
>Se muy bien de todos los errores que he cometido en el transcurso de mi vida pero no pensé que destruiría un matrimonio<br>- Sobre lo de aquella ultima vez – empecé la conversación

_Las calles me eran conocidas y de esa forma pude recordar que en unas cuatro cuadras estaba el apartamento de Itachi  
>La lluvia caía inquebrantable y aumentaba su potencia a cada segundo y sin encontrar movilidad que me lleve a su casa, corrí por las vacías calles de Konoha<br>A las 6:30 me encontraba en la puerta de Itachi tocándola desesperada, muriéndome de frio y carcomiéndome el miedo  
>Entre uno de los toquidos la puerta se abrió, pude divisar la silueta de Itachi, los despojos del sueño desaparecieron de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la visitante<em>

- Entiendo – contesto  
>- Lamento todo, fui muy egoísta te arruine a ti y también a lo que podía ser una linda pareja<br>- También fue mi culpa – acepto  
>- Seré muy pronto parte de tu familia y quisiera que no haya resentimientos entre nosotros, tampoco quiero que odies a tu hermano porque él te adora – comente<br>- Yo creo que sería lo más conveniente, perdonar es algo difícil para mi, pero veo la culpabilidad de mi parte, yo creo que no hay otro opción  
>- Veo que todo se arreglo – sonreí – solo para eso hemos venido a visitarte – y me levante para marcharme<br>-o-  
>Y otra vez se iba con mi hermano<br>Ya platique de esto con el por mensajes, cartas, teléfono pero aun no entiendo porque quiere quedarse con Ino  
>Ni siquiera pude ser un digno rival para mi hermano a la hora de obtener el corazón de la amada, se que la quiere pero me molesta de sobre manera cómo fue que todo termino<br>Por reflejo la agarre del brazo e hice que se voltee  
>- Esa noche ¿Por qué me dejaste? – pregunte aquello que me atormento tantos años<br>- Esa noche yo me di cuenta que… lo amaba a el  
>De esa forma sentí como si me dieran una puñalada por segunda vez al decirme eso de forma tan seria como cuando intente retomar la relación con Sakura quien se negó diciendo que amaba a su pareja<br>-o-  
>- Lo de Sakura fue mi culpa ¿verdad? – Pregunte<br>- Un tanto, pero la verdad es que no iba a durar mucho, hoy Tsugiri está aquí porque los fin de semana esta con migo_  
><em>

_- ¿Ino? – logro indagar tras haberse quedado en shock al verme  
>Yo solo llore abrazada a su pecho, el cerro los ojos con pesadumbre<br>- Lo siento – seguí sollozando – se que cometí un error, ayer me acosté con el – Itachi me aparto de su pecho y me vio al rostro – lo siento – repetí en un susurro  
>- No llores – me dijo de forma amable a la vez que limpiaba mis lagrimas y así deje de hacerlo - ¿Por qué has venido? – Pregunto - ¿no deberías de estar con Sasuke? Es muy temprano y está lloviendo no es correcto que vengas así te has de enfermar – dijo con tono de preocupación<br>Yo le vi sorprendida de que no me haya gritado, que no me haya cerrado la puerta en la cara y además que este preocupado por mí, pero era obvio que estaba decepcionado por esa mirada reprobatoria que tenia  
>- Itachi – pronuncie su nombre para mí – me equivoque – admití<br>El corto el contacto visual__  
>- ¿ese imbécil te dejo? – pregunto cabreado<br>- No, bueno no lo sé – respondí, una ventisca paso e hizo que se me erizara la piel, el boto un leve suspiro  
>- Entra – me abrió al puerta en su totalidad – deberías cambiarte de ropa o si no te resfriaras<br>Yo le vi aun mas extrañada, "¿acaso yo nunca le importe?"  
>- ¿Por qué? – pregunte el me vio extrañado – con todo lo que e hecho estas como si nunca hubiera pasado nada - ¿alguna vez en verdad te importe?<br>- Ino, yo estaré feliz si tu lo eres – me respondió__  
>- Soy una estúpida - me reproche en voz baja - ¿cómo aceptas todas estas cosas que hago?<br>- Se dice que si quieres algo lo debes dejar ir – me respondió  
>"y si esta también te quiere volverá por ti"<br>- Y yo Ino a ti… te amo – y con esas simples palabras volví a llorar pero de felicidad_

- Sigo sintiendo lo mismo – soltó de repente Sasuke – aun sigo agarrando…  
>- Sasuke…yo…<br>-o-  
>Otra vez repetía la misma frase, a la misma mujer<br>Sin importar de que su boda estaba a solo unos dos meses  
>Ella me vio llena de piedad<p>

_En una carrera contra el reloj fui hasta el aeropuerto con el tiempo comiéndome los talones, viajarían en el vuelo 16 cosa que averigüe ayer cuando estuve con mi madre  
>- Déjeme entrar – gritaba desesperado tengo que ir<em>_  
>- Usted no tiene el boleto me decían<em>_  
>No estaba para perder el tiempo así que acerté un golpe con el de seguridad y entre<br>Corrí viendo todos los aviones prontos a salir  
>- Disculpe - le dije a una chica que estaba por ahí – el vuelo 16 ¿Dónde se encuentra?<br>- ¿16 dices? – Pregunto  
>- Si<em>_  
>- Lo siento pero se fue hace un buen rato<em>_  
>Me quede inmóvil viendo al cielo, sabiendo que ya la había perdido<br>"¿Cómo la perdí?"_

- En verdad amo a tu hermano, no pretendas nada con migo – se negó de una forma refinada  
>- Que suerte la de el<br>- Adios – me dijo ella  
>Se levanto y se fue de su manera elegante y ligera a donde estaba mi hermano<br>Entrelazo su mano con la de él e hizo que sintiese celos de esa pareja, para después salir de mi casa  
>-o-<br>Itachi me llevaba por las penumbras de la noche, en su manto celestial donde podía ser uno  
>Me agarraba de la cintura yo iba contenta<br>"Eran dos meses"  
>Los que faltaban para que me case con el y uno el tiempo que había una criatura en mi vientre, aunque el aun no lo sabe quiero que sea una sorpresa<br>El sentimiento aun seguía vivo y aunque no estábamos legalmente en matrimonio nuestra relación en todo este tiempo había mejorado mucho mas  
>- ¿Cómo te fue con mi hermano? – pregunto por primera vez<br>- Aun no entiende muy bien, pero creo que pronto comprenderá que no hay porque pelear  
>- Espero que logre hacer todo bien – dijo algo preocupado<br>Yo solo sonreí, el me acorralo contra la pared y beso mi boca con lujuria y pasión

_Las lagrimas no cesaban, de la extrema alegría que sentía, el quien era más frio que cualquiera me dijo lo que quería oír hace tanto y yo correspondía al sentimiento  
>Entramos a su impecable departamento<em>_  
>- Perdóname – le dije después de haberme cambiado y secado el cabello<br>- Ya son varias veces que te disculpas Ino, yo ya te perdone desde el momento en que me lo pediste  
>Yo estaba aquí para recuperar a quien había engañado pero no sabía cómo, tenía en cuenta de que todo estaba en la mesa pero no me podía hacer a la que no paso nada<em>_  
>- Ayer … fue un impulso – el me vio entristecido – no, no fue eso estuve con el porqué quería acostarme con él<em>_  
>El seguía en silencio<em>_  
>- Lo hice para saber si lo podía enterrar su recuerdo en mi mente<br>- ¿lograste hacerlo? – hablo después de tanto  
>- Creo que sí, es por eso que vine Itachi yo te quiero a ti y…y yo quiero irme contigo, claro si tú me dejas<em>_  
>Sonrió de medio lado y me miro con ternura, después agarro mi barbilla y me beso pausada y sensualmente tranquilizando mis sentidos haciéndome querer mas, su fragancia varonil me envolvía y embriagaba.<br>El beso fue roto a causa de la falta del aire  
>- Ve a empacar – me ordeno yo acate la orden<em>

- Te amo – le dije  
>- Yo también, te amo – respondió para volver a besarme<br>-o-  
>Tras verlos como idiota, fui a dejar a Tsugiri en la casa de Sakura quien me dejo por Akasuna no Sasori, amigo de mi hermano y ahora el marido de Sakura, para quedarme con el mismo trago amargo que hace poco he probado<br>La vida duele y duele demasiado, cuando se toma decisiones como la mía hay la posibilidad remota de tener todo a la mano pero también existe la posibilidad de quedarse sin nada ni con una ni con la otra, como es mi caso

_Ese día tras haber perdido a Ino, volví a mi casa y la encontré vacía sin rastro de vida en ella  
>Busque a Sakura pero ella no se encontraba en ella y tampoco su ropa, "¿ella también me habia abandonado?"<br>Agarre esa carta que me dejo y la leí_

_**Sasuke no se como explicarte lo que paso**__**  
>solo podría decirte que no puedo estar contigo<br>me acabo de dar cuenta de la magnitud de sentimientos  
>que tengo hacia tu hermano, y es mucho más de lo que había entre los dos<br>acabe cayendo en la cuenta de que a él lo amo, tu eres simplemente un recuerdo**__**  
>yo encontré a alguien con quien quisiera pasar mi vida entera<br>espero que mejore tu relación con Sakura pero si te das cuenta  
>de que ella no es suficiente, no es la correcta debe de haber alguien<br>por encontrar, no puedo decir esto cara a cara aun no tengo las agallas  
>pero cuando me sienta lista apareceré en tu casa y espero que me escuches<br>A.T.T.E: Ino**__  
>Me había dejado y Saura no estaba<br>El teléfono sonó y escuche la sobria voz del abogado diciéndome que mañana comenzaría el juicio para el divorcio_

Las mujeres más importantes en mi vida se habían marchado el mismo día dejándome sin piedad en el lugar donde debería estar  
>Si en verdad existe el karma recibí mi merecido por jugar a los dos bandos<br>Al menos no me quito lo mas importante en mi vida a mi hijo… a Tsugiri a mi amado niño, el orgullo de mi vida  
>Entre en el bar donde trabajaba Kiba a intentar callar penas con el alcohol<br>Me senté en una mesa cerca de la barra  
>Y observe en mi mano ese anillo de bodas que tenia con Sakura y aquella pulsera que le otorgue a Ino. Ninguna, ninguna estaba en mi pasado, ambas seguían en mi mente como antes<br>Bote los objetos con frustración al suelo  
>"en fin ya no tenía que apegarme al pasado"<br>- ¿Está ocupado? – Escuche una dulce voz en mi espalda  
>- No, siéntate – dije<br>Una bella silueta apareció en mi lado, su cabello extravagante me llamo la atención, pero no al grado como cuando conocí a Sakura  
>- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto mientras se quitaba sus gafas y daba a descubrir unas largas pestañas y sus enormes ojos<br>- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿el tuyo? – pregunte curioso  
>- Karin – respondió<br>Todas las cosas en mi vida debían de ser por algo  
>Puede que todo sea como debe de ser<br>-o-  
>Nadie sabe cuánto es lo que llegue a querer a Itachi o lo contenta que me siento a su lado<br>Los lazos entre nosotros crecieron aun más cuando hemos vivido juntos,  
>Las cosas son tal y como deberían de ser al menos eso es lo que creo<br>Mi clandestino romance con Sasuke que me hizo sufrir más que cualquier otro mal, ya es parte de un recuerdo lejano de cosas sin importancia alguna, mi presente por más raro que suene era alado de su hermano mayor

_Tomamos un taxi y fuimos al aeropuerto  
>"adiós a Konoha"<br>Tras haber esperado el avión estuve en la compañía de Itachi, sin un poco de duda con total seguridad de lo que haría  
>"adiós a la agencia M.I.U"<br>Ya dentro el avión despego, vi de lejos a Konoha, haciendo que todo el peso que tenía en mis hombros se valla  
>Itachi agarro mi mano<em>

– _¿no te arrepientes? – Pregunto  
>- No, jamás – respondí<br>"adiós Sasuke"_

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como ya es el final, tengo que dar sus debidos gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de enviarme un review, y que apoyaron a la creación de este fic. Y aunque hayan comentado una sola vez les he de mencionar.<strong>_

_**Okiro Benihime**_

_**Yerik**_

_**SweetHyuuga**_

_**Luis**_

_**m-ita**_

_**sol y luna 0428**_

_**ana-gaara**_

_**SasuIno**_

_**Kyraa**_

_**Hana Orikko**_

_**ino-sakura14**_

_**Hinamori Nana**_

_**Les agradezco con todo mi corazón ya que este fue el primer fic que he creado – a eso se debe los tan grandes errores que cometí jajaja – y por sobretodo espero verlas comentar e otro de mis fics.**_

_**Kyraa, perdóname pero como vez esto no va más para una segunda temporada ni nada por el estilo, pero si quieres encárgame una parejita que desees e intentare dar a luz esa misma, claro que la proposición no se va solo a ti si no a cualquiera que desee.**_

_**Tambien me disculpo con todas por s les decepcione con el final, pero soy una chica un tanto feminista y a mi vista Sasuke era un canalla, jajaja. Lo siento de verdad, espero que no me quieran matar por lo que hice.**_

_**Adiós, cuídense mucho **_


End file.
